Danganronpa: Phoenix's Justice Court School
by VioElcina
Summary: If the world were to end, it would start out with Hope's Peak Academy. Such an academy was destroyed after everything that happened. Now, there was a place called Phoenix's Justice Court School. Such a justice filling name wasn't something to be suspicious of at all... (SYOC Closed!)
1. Format Sheet (SYOC)

So... I wanna try making a SYOC with Danganronpa! I'll try to be creative about the cases and plot, but I'm not sure if you readers can predict the outcomes of the story so let's see where this leads to! Also, put as much information as you can about your OC! I really want to know them well enough to write them so realistically and the way you imagine them.

Oh, and please PM me. I mean, really.

Now then! For the main character, I would say that I would try to get to every single character, but only one would have more of a central role than the rest of the cast depending on how I think of their importance. Otherwise, I try to be fair to all the characters!

**-Form-**

**Name: **

**Age: (I prefer teenage years around 13-19? I don't know, it's up to you.)**

**Gender: (Boy? Girl?)**

**SHSL: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Nationality: (Japanese, American, etc.)**

**Birth City: (Tokyo, New York City, etc.)**

**Sexuality: (Go ahead and tell me.)**

**Personality: (Give as much detail as possible.)**

**Appearance: (Same. Give as much detail as possible.)**

**Clothing:**

**Reason For Having Their SHSL Talent: (How did they earn it? Why do they want to gain that talent? Did they try hard for such a talent or they actually didn't want it?)**

**Interests: (What do they like to do?)**

**Likes: (Do they have something they like so much they can't live without?)**

**Dislikes: (What do they hate?)**

**Backstory: (Is their past sad? Happy? Normal?)**

**Secrets: (Come on. They must have something they are afraid of telling other people.)**

**Likely To Befriend: (Who are they likely to make friends with?)**

**Likely To Hate: (Who are they likely to make enemies/rivals with?)**

**Relationship: (If you want them to be in a relationship, tell me what type of person are they looking out for!)**

**Culprit, Victim, Survivor: (Are they likely to die, live, or become a murderer?)**

**Role In Trials: (Will your character participate as the smart one in the trial? Will they act nervous and suspicious of everyone or will they only say something when it comes near to a game over?)**

**Execution: (You don't have to put this, but I would like to see your ideas!) **

**Mastermind: (Say yes or no.)**

**Reason: (What is their reason for being the mastermind behind all this despair?)**

**Misc: (Anything else? I'm sure I missed something.)**

I'll list everything here as people submit their ocs to me!

1. Makoto Takamori, SHSL Detective

2. Kazuho "Kai" Daichi, SHSL Archer

3. Aika Yumiko, SHSL Matchmaker

4. Stellar "Rose" Law, SHSL Legal Assistant

5. Paul Davian, SHSL Bandit

6. Nathan Blek, SHSL Table Tennis Player

7. Shizu Yui, SHSL Speaker

8. Tomoe Yusala, SHSL Medium

9. Toby Shaw, SHSL Writer

10. Rina Kimura, SHSL Pilot

11. Malcolm Doyle, SHSL Escape Artist

12. Constantine Lucapsi, SHSL Genius

13. Tiki Takana, SHSL Zoologist

14. Juugo Isanami, SHSL Strategist

15. CJ Park (Charley Jay Park), SHSL Game Designer

16. Ryutaro Takane, SHSL Muckraker

17. Ayano Kiyomizu, SHSL Bad Luck

18. Elena Luz Grey, SHSL Ringleader


	2. Prologue Part 1: Meet The Cast! 9:18

**Thank you for all the submissions you've given me! Honestly, I'm glad that all the characters are so interesting and detailed! I'm a novice writer, s—-o I'm looking for reviews that'll both encourage me and give me comments that'll help me improve my story.**

**(POLL) Oh, if you're interested, there's a poll on my profile about who should some of the characters interact with! For now on the first interaction after the prologue and Monokuma in introduced, we'll see how many people would like Stella and Ayano to interact with whom! The poll's not finished, but go ahead and vote! Next time, I'll tell you on the next prologue!**

**Okay, so let's get started with the Prologue Part 1: Meeting The Cast (9/18)!**

—

Everything all started once eighteen splendidly talented students have received an invitation to a private school called Phoenix's Justice Court School.

Phoenix's Justice was a school to envy and respect, students who enrolled there were top notch for a bright, luxurious future ahead of them. Blending in with the perfect role models for the community, the school itself was to be envied. Clean hallways and big, advanced rooms filled with televisions, smooth, shiny desks and chairs, a big jury in each of the five halls, and a bunch of extra rooms for sleeping, leisure, and activities. It can be easily compared to a big mansion, just much, much more better.

Getting invited to such a school was like winning a lottery to the whole continent of Europe. It was a one in a billionth chance in every single person in the world to enroll in such a fantastic school.

And so, the contents of such a lottery ticket was a mere sight to faint at with shock.

"Dear future student,

It would be an honor if you would join us among 17 other students to Phoenix's Justice Court School.

You and the 17 other students will be gifted with the title of SHSL, along with your specialized talent.

You and your talent will surely change the world for the better. That is the very purpose of this school and we would grant you with our best efforts the ability to learn such a life-changing skill.

Not only will you change the world, but also see yourself in a new light.

I would be looking forward to seeing you soon, my future student.

Sincerely, the Headmaster of Phoenix's Justice Court School."

It was truly a sight to behold.

—

A sixteen year old girl with long golden brown hair that went down all the way to her chest tiredly rubbed her round purple eyes, finally awakening from her nap. She took off her white hat that had a golden rose emblem on it, wiping off the sweat on her forehead. Either she was sweating because of the white jacket with a red knitted rose pin that was over her cute mint dress, or she had a horrible dream she couldn't recall of.

**Stella "Rose" Law—SHSL Legal Assistant **

Stella was lying down on what seems to be like a jury bench, as she curiously glanced around the room there was a big brown door behind her and a court in front of her. "I'm in a courtroom...?" She mumbled to herself, a bit dizzy from just waking up. She averted her daze towards the clock. 8:15 AM. "!" Stella immediately stood up, ignoring the numbness in her legs. Oh no! She was late for the orientation at Phoenix's Justice Court School!

"What will I do?" She asked herself urgently. Even though she was quite worried, it was though Stella herself didn't realize that the problem doesn't lie there. The bigger problem was: how did she end up here?

The loudspeaker on the corner of the wall began to buzz energetically, making Stella Law even more worried than before.

"Testing! Testing!"

It was an irritably perky voice.

"Oh! Is this on? ... Great!"

"Ahem! Students of Phoenix's Justice Court School should report to the theaters immediately! I repeat! Immediately!"

"Huh?" Stella was in the Phoenix's Justice Court School? That didn't make sense. The last thing she could recall was getting an invitation to such an elaborate school, and then...

Blank.

Nothing.

Her mind was blank.

"Ufufufu!" The person over the speaker continued, this time cracking up comments to who knows who. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

And with that, the whole school went silent.

—

"Well... That was creepy."

An eighteen year old blond boy with green eyes and a black hoodie was suspisciously staring at the loudspeaker, his eyebrows burrowing to a frown as he tried to make sense of— what the person over the loudspeaker meant by, well, everything.

**Toby Shaw—SHSL Writer**

"Then again, you creep me out more." The blond boy smiled optimistically, trying to stir up a conversation. He grabbed the pencil that was leaning on the tip of his right ear and hurriedly held the notebook that used to be alone on the bench close to his chest. "My name's Toby Shaw. You?"

There was another person besides him, glancing around the room silently. His face was covered by a white faceless mask, so the only features Toby can see were his raven hair that rested just above his shoulders. He wore a black school uniform and dark green gloves on his hands, making him look like a mysterious yet cool type of character. Then again, it was to be expected.

"..." The masked boy turned to Toby, seemingly wanting to say something, but suppressing the urges to do so. He turned away again, this time shrugging and muttering, "So? So, what are you trying to say?"

"Oh? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

The masked boy grumbled. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me in the first place."

Unfortunately, Toby could barely hear the masked man, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted to know was: what the heck happened? Why was he here in what is assumed Phoenix's Justice Court School when he never recalled himself going into such a place these past few days? What was he doing, falling asleep in such a school? All these questions repeated endlessly in Toby's head, and honestly, it was beginning to turn him insane.

The room the two boys were in was fairly warm, despite the AC running. There were tons of bookshelves stacked around the whole area. Books were scattered everywhere, to the floor, around the top of the bookshelves, even some of the books were tightly packed into a binder! Toby could clearly see that he was in a library, and thank the heavens he wasn't sleeping at an arcade! All the wonderful books, they were everywhere! It was a joy to Toby Shaw.

But, he still needed a reason as to how he ended up here.

Before Toby could start investigating for answers, the door squeaked open. Toby immediately turn to see the raven haired masked boy turning the handle of the door. "Where are you going?"

The masked boy stopped for a few long moments before bluntly stating, "To the theaters. Didn't the loudspeaker say that we were to report to there immediately?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah! Wait for me!"

The masked boy quietly walked outside. "Whatever."

Toby smiled as he walked down the hallways with the masked boy. "So, what's your name?"

"Really? You have to ask that?" Silence. "... Juugo Isanami."

**Juugo Isanami—SHSL Strategist**

"Ooh? The strategist? That's interesting."

And a couple of more students are out for the time of their life.

—

The voice from the loudspeaker annoyed Makoto greatly. Really, who has such a high-pitched and terrible voice in this time and era? Makoto quickly scanned the courtroom with his heterochromatic eyes. His left eye held the quirky color of blue, which he gained from his English mother, and his right eye held a beautiful emerald green from his dad.

Makoto was a short seventeen year old raven haired boy, being only 5 feet and 5 inches tall. He wore a white hoodie that was halfway zipped, his black shirt exposed. His hood had cat ears and cat eyes on it, matching in with his cat charm necklace that he'd gotten from his sister. On the bottom he wore dark jeans and black converse, it was the kind of casual outfit that anyone would want to wear. Nonetheless, it wasn't like he was normal at all. If he was, he wouldn't have been invited to an elite school such as Phoenix.

Makoto stared at the emblem on the center of the wall that boldly stated, **"Phoenix's Justice Courtroom School: Court 1-1." **

"This is Phoenix... Right?"

**Makoto Takamori—SHSL Detective **

Before going to the theaters as the person over the speaker suggested, Makoto unconsciously casually took the time to examine the courtroom he was in. From the research he has looked into and the images he had seen online to waste time, this was definitely Phoenix's Justice Courtroom School.

But why wake up here without recalling any memories of walking into the glorious hallways of such a school? Makoto needed to find answers. Logical answers. The thought of ghosts randomly dragging him here into the courtrooms made him shudder. "Ugh. Let's not talk about that," Makoto comforted himself quietly.

A good detective always checks everything thoroughly.

Makoto remembered that rule too well to skip out to the theaters. Really. He wanted nothing to do with investigating and searching for clues and whatnot, but because of all the cases he had to solve, he was now, unfortunately, getting used to the routine of think, search, theory, and conclude.

He grumbled, examining the room from his position. It was your usual everyday courtroom, only bigger and cleaner. There was the defense and the offense, the jury, the judge's podium-like stage, etc. It wasn't as though anything seemed supiscious. Well, everything was suspicious, but Makoto was now sure he knew that he was in the court school of Phoenix.

He began to examine the loudspeaker. It was...your usual type of loudspeaker. _Really, what the hell am I doing? _He thought pitifully to himself, holding his head in shame. _I should just leave and get on with the show already._

Makoto began walking out the door, unsure of what he'd just done. He then closed his and stretched his body outward, yawning tiredly. After he'd finished rubbing his eyes and was about to move to the theaters, the sounds of footsteps was getting closer and closer, faster and faster to the detective.

"What the-" Before Makoto could finish his sentence, he was roughly tumbling to the cold ground like a little child. "Ugh..." He scratched his head, feeling starry-eyed from the blow. "What the heck just happened?"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" It was a sixteen year old brunette who wore a sky blue pilot uniform and a silver necklace around her neck. Other than that, there was the interesting scar on the palm of her right hand. It was simply obvious that she was the Rina Kimura. "Are you okay?"

**Rina Kimura—SHSL Pilot**

Makoto softly smiled. "Y-yes... I've just been struck by your wonderful pilot skills. Was that the starry-eyed and unintentional headbutt?"

Rina blushed as her emerald green eyes examined Makoto for any kind of injury. "Of course not! Are you hurt anywhere? Man, I can be such an idiot sometimes." She lightheartedly laughed as Makoto was trying to figure out what witty retort to say to such a kind-hearted and cheerful maiden.

"Um..." Makoto felt lost. "Are you supposed to go to the theaters too?"

Just as Rina was about to ask for Makoto's name, she suddenly bolted up, suprising the poor detective. "Ah, that's right!" She began running down the hallways, before saying, "I'll meet you there!"

Makoto scratched his head, watching Rina Kimura fly away. _Okay_, he thought to himself with a smile. _That's a really lame pun_.

He then walked all the way to the theaters...

—

The theaters was crowded with people! Or so Ayano Kiyomizu thought. In reality, there was seventeen other people besides him, equalling to eighteen in total. The theaters was grand and big, red carpets and cushioned seats on the floor, a big humongous theater that was shining with pride. This the type of theaters you can only see if you were rich enough to own two mansions.

Ayano couldn't believe his eyes. How was he able to view such a grand place when he had such bad luck? Well, maybe that has to do with the invitation he had gotten one week ago. It was ironic really, going to Phoenix's Justice Court School for having the talent of... Yeah you got it-bad luck.

**Ayano Kiyomizu—SHSL Bad Luck**

Ayano was a seventeen year old boy with a skinny body. But even so, he had wonderful turquoise eyes and blond hair with two white panda clips that held his bangs from each side. Ayano wore a plain turquoise muffler with a white dress shirt, dark gray vest, and a black tie. Of course to match the top, he wore black pants and untied black boots with white socks underneath. As accessories, he wears black fingerless gloves, a mustache necklace, and a headband with a cute tiny top hat on it.

"Are you the last student here?" A dark red haired girl asked curiously.

Ayano quickly examined her. She wore gray eyes and as much as he didn't want to think this, she had a flat chest. Other than that, she wore a white short t-shirt with black sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans. In addition to her attire, she had black and white converses as her shoes. Ayano also noticed that she has a hat with a woman on it (which he believed is from the game Catherine).

**CJ Park (Charley Jay Park)—SHSL Game Designer**

"I-I'm not sure..." Ayano replied politely. He knew her very well enough to not stir up a conversation with her. As he was a timid and shy boy, CJ was a sarcastic and confident girl who can hold her own in a fight.

"Aren't you Ayano Kiyomizu, the bad luck human?" Ayano cried to himself. Everyone knows he's a person to stay away from! What should he do? He desperately tried to come up of something to say to her, but as he opened his mouth, his throat went dry. He can see the strange look on CJ's face.

"Calm down, it's not like the world's going to end for you," Ayano turned to find a red-haired young man smiling at him. "I'm Nathan Blek, the famous Table Tennis Player!" He had a slim figure and muscular arms and legs. Nathan wore red shorts and a white T-shirt with a blue scarf on neck and black tennis shoes.

**Nathan Blek—SHSL Table Tennis Player**

"Nathan," CJ started, rolling her eyes. "Stop butting into conversations!"

"Hey, calm down." Nathan bluntly said, his blue eyes staring at her cold, gray eyes. CJ scoffed, turning away and going to Rina and Stella who ended up in a one-sided conversation. Nathan sighed, before turning back to Ayano, who jumped at the sudden change from a witty girl to a kind-hearted fellow. "Are you a fellow student of this academy too?"

Ayano nodded. "Yes, I'm Ayano Kiyomizu."

"All of these Japanese names are making me dizzy!" Nathan exclaimed. Even though Nathan was clearly intending this as a joke, Ayano couldn't help but laugh awkwardly. "Sheesh, I feel like the Japanese are everywhere today!" Ayano glanced at Nathan in distress. Ayano was a nice kid, but he couldn't help but think, _Nathan! We're in Japan! You're the one who has a weird name!_

As Nathan was busy calling out jokes and names, Ayano silently walked over to the nearest person closest to him. It was a girl with long, wavy dark brown hair reaching the bottom of her back, with evenly cut bangs almost reaching her eyes. She had beautiful and unique hazel eyes that matched perfectly with her mocha skin that was covered by a white button up shirt over a red and gold tailcoat. On the bottom she wore tan tights and black knee high boots.

"H-Hello..." Ayano started. The girl glanced at him.

"Oh, hey there!" The girl greeted innocently at Ayano, a big smile on her face.

Ayano smiled at her back. "You look familiar."

"Oh?" The brunette suddenly bowed, making Ayano glance at her with sudden worry. "I'm the one and only Elena Luz Grey!" Ayano's eyes widened with shock. She was the ringleader he always adored when he watches her on television. How could he forget?

**Elena Luz Grey—SHSL Ringleader**

"O-oh really?" Ayano felt more lighthearted than usual. "I love your performances!"

Elena felt her face getting warm, feeling joy that someone has complimented her. When was the last time someone complimented her and was not a child? Honestly, she didn't have an answer. "It's because of my hard work a love for entertaining my fans!"

Ayano felt his luck rising. Here he was, meeting tons of famous people he adored. He may not have adored CJ, but he was actually glad to have seen her in person. Ayano heard of Nathan, and he can't help but feel tired and worked up at the same time when Nathan begins to talk and talk. And now, here he was meeting the famous star, Elena Luz Grey! What more can a normal guy like him wish for? Well, to have more good luck, but let's not get too greedy.

"Hey! You should meet that guy over there!" Elena suddenly pointed to a masked boy near the corner of the room. Ayano bit his lip. Who would wear a mask here? It's so suspicious and creepy... Both at the same time. But before Ayano can point those statements, Elena began dragging him closer to the masked boy. "Why don't we say hi?"

"W-wait! I don't think that's a good idea!"

Ayano was shoved closer to the masked boy, who suddenly directed his gaze towards him and Elena. Ayano was at a loss of what to say, while Elena awkwardly waved at the boy, saying, "I'm Elena, and this is Ayano. What's your name?"

The masked boy said nothing. He stared at the two, frozen as a statue. He sighed. Why does everyone have to introduce themselves expecting him to speak back? "... Juugo Isanami."

"Really? That's a nice name," Elena complimented, the masked boy grunting in return.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Ayano sensed this and shivered. "E-excuse me." Before Ayano can leave before something stirs up (as he felt the sudden chill behind his back), an arrogant voice resounded in the theaters, overtly mocking the masked boy.

"What the hell? Why are you wearing a mask? That's so creepy!"

(Prologue Part 2 —)

—

**Oh gosh looks like trouble might stir up between Juugo and the person who insulted him! Really, poor Ayano has some horrible luck. I mean, this is Danganronpa. Every person in this school has some horrible luck, but poor Ayano. Rina's such a cute lady, and silly Makoto can't make up his mind! Stella, Stella, Stella... What would we do without you to start off the story?**

**Really, all of these characters are amazing so far! It's hard choosing who to kill off and be executed first, they're all so wonderfully made! Sheesh, I'm really gonna hate myself when it comes to the trials and murders. They're all so adorable and cute!**

**What's your favorite characters so far?**

**Also, for the reserved person, I'm so so sorry I was stupid to only leave one slot for you! Argh, if only I can change my mistake! I hope you can spend enough time to forgive me and send your OC! You're the last, very special person here! **

**Also for everyone, I'm not that good of a drawer, but I was thinking I might draw the characters out! What do you think?**

**-VioElcina, out!-**


	3. Prologue: Rest Of The Cast and

**Ooh my gosh the prologue seemed longer than I anticipated! Really now, what's with Juugo and masks these days? Poor, poor, Ayano. But we'll not be using his perspective for now! Also, so many people kept choosing victim and survivor, but I need more culprits, so I'm sorry if you're character might be chosen in the future!**

**_(POLL) Regarding to the poll if you hadn't seen already, I'm doing a poll about the interactions between characters of who'd you liked for each character I choose to talk to! On the first day on the free time, it'll be Ayano and Stella who talks with different people, so you guys get to decide who you want them to talk to! _**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**TigerMasters: "Oh you're the first one who replied! Thank you so much! Oh, and yeah, the cast is really unique and interesting, I like how they are so different from each other, yet they are alike in more as than one! Oh, and you'll see that sweet French bandit here. ;)"**

**HeroNoMore: "I know right? The cast is so amazing I can't choose any of them! I like how cute and ladylike the girls are, and how the boys are so unique and nice! Really? Okay, but I need to pick which character I should draw first! I was thinking of drawing Makoto first!"**

**StarnightKing: "Thank you for the comment! I like how I portrayed your character well to your expectations. I honestly thought you wouldn't like how'd I portray them. Then again, people said I criticize my writings too much... Oh, and sure! I was going to draw Makoto first anyways~"**

**A. Zarko: "Yup! Toby Shaw is here in the first prologue! He's a really interesting character, from what you showed me... *wink wink hint* And poor Nathan, but don't worry, there's plenty of non-Japanese names here!"**

**Trixielulamoon323: "I'm glad you liked the start of the story! Yeah, the last person is my most, special, and important person here! Haha, well, you'll meet the rest of the cast here!"**

**Nagisa4863: "Oh, yes, you enjoyed it! I'm so glad! I'm really liking CJ so far, to be honest with people! She's so interesting and unique compared to a lot of people! Oh, and I love your username and picture! Persona, right?"**

**Awesome D.T: "Yes! They're so interesting to write as well! I have to think carefully of what they'll say and stuff like that! Oh? Really, I'm glad you like my writing style cause honestly, I thought no one would even like it. And yup, Ayano is unique and adorable as well, bad luck characters are interesting. Makoto's so easygoing and cute! Elena is really cool in my book, I mean, she's a ringleader! I hope she can hitch me a ride on an elephant! Stella is the most useful person here so far I guess! I really like her personality! Thank you for the long review, though! Oh, and you'll see... Right now!"**

**Shyjoker: "Ooooh I'm so glad I introduced her correctly! She's such an amazing, interesting, unique character! Kai will be a very interesting and fun character so write that's for sure!"**

**And so with that, let's go on with the prologue!**

—

"Hey! What's with that creepy mask?!"

Juugo looked towards his left to find a light green-haired, purple eyed girl with round glasses. She wore fair skin like how a princess looks, and she wears a red coat with a black tie that had red sidelines. Her red skirt matched perfectly with the pair of black boots.

Juugo could hear barely audible whispers in the crowd.

"Constantine..."

"Poor Juugo..."

**Constantine Lucapsi—SHSL Genius**

Only one person dared to reply to Constantine's judgement.

"Ha! Why are you so arrogant about it, Ms. Constantine?"

_Oh shoot. I just had to ask, _Takane mentally smacked himself in the face. _Well, it's not my fault! That guy's just creepy. And that girl's kind of pissing me off. _Takane was a boy with long raven hair reaching till his elbow and slip of paper sticking out of his black fedora to match. He wore a black trench coat over a gray jumpsuit, and on his thumb he wore a silver ring. On his ear there was a rabbit's foot on a large hoop as his earring. Other than that, he has smooth pale skin and deep, unique hazel eyes.

**Ryutaro Takane—SHSL Muckraker**

Ayano stared in disbelief at Takane, who was glaring suspiciously at Juugo and Constantine. "Oh no..." He muttered, ignoring the audience who began forming a circle around them in utter interest. Elena pulled on Ayano's muffler and began backing away into the crowds, with Ayano yelping from the sudden tightness of the muffler around his neck. "Ow! Ow! Elena!"

Takane felt the dryness in his throat. He always had a habit of cursing and insulting other people, but this was just plain ridiculous. He heard that Juugo was the type of person who was cold towards other people. He then looked at Constantine. He heard rumors about how cold, witty, and arrogant she is. Takane gulped. Well, now was the time to test that rumor out.

There was Ayano Kiyomizu. Takane knew that Ayano was nothing but a plain boy who was nicknamed the SHSL Bad Luck. He pitied the poor lad. He looked to his right. Rina Kimura and Makoto Takamori. Rina was a pilot who constantly forgets mostly everything. Makoto, however, was a genius, but he was such a lazy and joking boy. Takane had the dirt on everyone, anything.

Takane shook his head. But even so, how would he know that Juugo would be wearing a mask to school? That was just...shocking. But still, he didn't expect that Constantine would beat him to it when it comes to details. Well, she is the SHSL Genius, so he can't blame himself for not noticing Juugo earlier.

"..." Juugo stared at Takane and Constantine, who was glaring at him with with a suspicious look. Was everyone that shocked about someone wearing a mask? Juugo couldn't believe it.

"Well, I guess the muckraker's just annoyed that I beat him to the juicy facts first," Constantine replied, a hint of red on Takane's face.

_Calm yourself down_, he thought as he was failing miserably. He sighed. "I mean, sure, Juugo's just weird as hell with his mask and all, but I don't think it's rude for you to yell about it."

Constantine grunted, shrugging in return. "Who said I was yelling? You, a muckraker, should have the better eyesight than me. Is it that you're only interested in big-chested ladies?"

Takane felt his anger boiling in his head. His cheeks were furiously red. "What the hell?! What makes you think that? Besides, I'm not into love and that kind of crap talk!"

"Really? Aren't you a sad boy."

"Just shut up!"

Before the two got a chance to say anything, Juugo shoved the two apart with a cold glare behind his mask. Constantine and Takane looked at Juugo with confusion and mixed anger. "Is it really that necessary to fight over my mask?"

"He's the one who started it!"

"She's the one who started it!"

They both yelled in harmony.

Juugo sighed. He wondered if he should just take his mask off, calmly roll his eyes, then kick the two in the face. This was one of the reasons why he preferred being alone. Before he could do it...

"Stop."

A dirty blonde haired girl was sternly saying, with pale green eyes that said, "Don't object me". She stands a bit shorter than most others her age, with tan skin and has a slim figure. She wore a leather jacket over a gray-green tank top with skinny jeans and scuffed up black converse shoes. There was black headphones around her neck.

Ayano gasped in shock. He knew that girl. He's seen her from television in public speaking, political speeches, etc. He knew her too well to forget her name. She was... "Shizu Yui?"

**Shizu Yui—SHSL Speaker**

"I don't mean to intrude, but I don't think fighting over Juugo's mask will get us anywhere," she started. People were as silent as statues. Shizu always has a way of getting everyone's attention, whether they'd want to or not. And for this, she was famous as the Shizu Yui, our favorite speaker in the entire universe.

"I agree," Makoto Takamori stated, Shizu glancing curiously at him. He smiled happily. "I mean, we all wear masks at a masquerade, don't we?"

Everyone began talking here and there, quite suprised by Makoto's retort. Shizu rolled her eyes, a small smile curving on her lips. She hid that smile, however. "Even so, let's not start an arguement over a trivial manner."

"I agree with Shizu," CJ suddenly butted in, ignoring Constantine's annoyed groan. "Juugo is wearing a mask, but I don't think that's the most important topic to talk about."

Elena curiously glanced at Ayano. "Are you talking about...?"

"You mean how the hell we ended up in Phoenix's Court School?" Ryutaro stated, finishing Elena off. "I bet every one of here doesn't remember how they'd end up waking up here, am I right?"

"I certainly don't remember," Constantine replied, now focusing on the subject at hand. "That's weird. And I'm the one who always comes up with an answer."

"I don't remember as well!" Nathan added, an optimsitic smile on his face.

Toby shook his head. "I certainly don't have a clue as well. Besides," He glanced quickly at Juugo. "I woke up with Juugo and we found nothing."

"I didn't find anything either," A short fifteen year old boy replied. His hair was wild and unkempt, while being a shade of black. There was a scar running across the length of his face, starting from his sideburns and ending at his other eye. He has black biker gloves and wears a pair of black goggles on his forehead, and wore a white shirt adorned with grey stripes going horizontally. On the bottom were his pair of ripped jeans with black army boots. He has a grey trench coat that he wears around his neck by tying the sleeves together in a loose loop. "What do you think, Kai?"

**Tomoe Yusala—SHSL Medium**

Next to Tomoe was a thirteen year old golden haired boy with red streaks. He wore a light blue long kimono with a dark blue archery symbol under it. There was another white kimono in the inside, with a wooden geta with a black strip, linen bandage on his right arm and body and he was carrying his archer bow. "I have no clue, either."

Rina looked interestingly at the young boy. "Oh cool! It's Kazuho the archer!" Kazuho scoffed softly, averting his daze away from the pilot girl.

**Kazuho "Kai" Daichi—SHSL Archer**

"Still," Constantine continued. "Isn't there at least some useful person here who found something worth saying?"

Toby raised his hand, pretending to be a student who's answering the teacher's question. "We're in Phoenix's Justice Court School!" Constantine rolled her eyes. "Anyone else want to add?"

"I don't think so," A pale skinned, strawberry blonde hair girl with pale blue eyes replied quietly. She wore a nice red tank top that was underneath her white lab coat, black short skirt, and had red flats. "I think we all have nothing to say here."

**Tiki Takana—SHSL Zoologist**

"Haha! I agree!" Nathan responded, smiling at Tiki. Tiki averted her daze away awkwardly, shying away from Nathan and going closer to the back of the crowds where Ayano, Elena, and Stella were.

"I don't know about you, but isn't the headmaster taking a long time to prepare himself for the orientation?" This time, a dark grayish haired boy began to speak. He wore green eyes and his hair was brushed to the side that almost covered his left eye. He had a light gray double-breasted jacket over a tan turtle neck and black jeans. "I mean, he said over the loudspeaker to come immediately."

**Malcolm Doyle—SHSL Escape Artist**

"You have a point..." Toby looked at the clock. 8:18? How long was the headmaster gonna take? He said to come immediately to the theaters, but the ones who was making them wait was the headmaster himself!

"... There's something wrong here."

"Oh!" Elena cried. "And now the quiet bandit talks!"

**Paul Davian—SHSL Bandit**

Paul was a light skinned, dirty blond haired boy with brown eyes. He wore a black button up shirt with white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black running sneakers. He was the new generation's Robin Hood, stealing from the rich then giving the money to the poor. Everyone adored him, but some were too greedy for their own good.

Constantine's eyebrows burrowed into a frown. "Huh?" Her voice was stern and sharp. A brief silence, then, "And... What do you mean by that?"

Paul began to open his mouth, then frowned. He then shrugged, making Constantine growl. "It's a stupid theory."

_At least say something! _Constantine wanted to yell, but refrained herself from doing such a thing. She just rolled her eyes and began to look around for the rest of the cast. "Anyone else has some crazy, messed up idea of what the bandit's talking about?"

The students began glancing at one another, knowing how everyone of them hasn't got the foggiest clue as to how they'd ended up here. A girl with blond hair tied into a loose ponytail with lightly tanned skin and blue eyes awkwardly averted her eyes towards the stage. She had a cream wrap over top blouse and a light brown cotton capris. As her accessories, she wore brown sandals and a leather headband.

**Aika Yumiko—SHSL Matchmaker**

"Um..." Aika started, her tone nervous and worried. She pointed towards the stage, making everyone focus all their attention on her. "There's a strange sound emitting from the stage."

Ayano felt a horrible sensation, and his stomach churned with the emotions of doubt, worry, and fear. "R...Really?"

Everyone silenced each other, listening in on the strange sound resounding in the distance. It sounded like a heartbeat, beating slowly and in rhythm. Gradually, the sound got louder and louder, and until the sound as echoing loudly inside the students' brains, cheerful music began to play.

"W-what the hell?" Constantine cried.

The music was coming from the loudspeaker, blaring cheerfully and loudly. It was like a music from a marching band. _Was this the start of the orientation? Is this all a surprise?_ The students endlessly questioned themselves in their heads, looking around the theaters for some kind of logical answer.

"Upupupu!"

_Oh god_, Makoto thought. _It's the annoying voice... But is this really how the headmaster sounded like?_

Before Makoto could come up with an answer, a black and white monochrome bear jumped out of nowhere, landing beautifully on the podium. "Somersaults are the best!" He bowed as though everyone was shocked at his wonderful circus act. Everyone looked at one another, obviously confused and shocked.

Aika stared at the bear in disbelief. "Is that...our headmaster?"

"Of course not!" CJ exclaimed, even though her eyes seemed to betray her.

Ryutaro stared long and hard at the bear. "Then what the hell is that?"

Ayano felt his throat went dry. "Wait..." He looked...familiar, but why? Nevertheless whether he had an explanation as to why the bear was so familiar, he had a feeling that everything will turn out for the worse.

"M-Monokuma?!" Rina cried, apparently beating Ayano to the point.

Constantine couldn't help but cry in shock and dismay, staring at the bear called Monokuma. "No way! You mean, the one behind all that despair events twenty years ago?!"

Twenty years ago, after the Hope's Peak students survived the incident, news has spread out worldwide of a bear who was monitoring the world, which in Monokuma's words, the chessboard. Who was behind that bear? No one had an answer as the students from Hope's Peak disappeared without a trace. Since then, the world has become reckless, but still, peaceful. Even so...

Monokuma was right before their very eyes.

Juugo could only stand still. "T-this isn't possible..."

"Why are you here?!" Stella cried, getting in front of the other students. "Y-you shouldn't be here!"

Monokuma began to laugh hysterically, watching the students' distress. "Upupupu, you think I'd just die? Of course not! Every single bastard tried getting in my way! Over and over again, they kept getting in the way of my despairingly beautiful world domination! But now, I'll be sure to not let any of you freaking bastards get in my way!"

Ryutaro can only punch the ground in anger, knowing that they'll have no escape from such a sadistic bear. "Shit!"

Elena gulped, unconsciously playing with her hair. She was nervous, no, scared to death of Monokuma. What this sadistic bear wants will never be anything good. Everyone was sure of that. "W-what are you going to do to us?"

"Shouldn't you bastards know by now?"

The theaters went deadly silent. The students glanced at one another in despair.

"Just like everything you saw twenty years ago, you bastards will kill each other!" Monokuma began pounding on the podium, as if he'd told the best joke of his life. "Upupupu, I haven't seen students killed one another in a loooooooong time!"

"Don't be sure of that."

"Upupu!" Monokuma was delighted. "Of course, some student has to act so high and mighty. Cliches, cliches. Tsk, tsk!"

It was Constantine. She was glaring angrily at Monokuma, her hands clenching into fists. Her eyes were gleaming with anger. She was obviously wanting to cause Monokuma a slow, painful death, but she resisted the urge to do so. She knew what would happen if she tried to attack him now. She was too smart to do such a stupid and idiotic thing.

"We won't play your sick game. We will survive just like the other students did twenty years ago."

"My, aren't you such a sick person!" Monokuma laughed gleefully. "I wonder what would happen if I turned your face upside down, twisted in every angle, you begging to stop!"

Constantine growled. "Like hell I'd do that."

"I have such interesting students," Monokuma began, carefully looking around the room, seeing students with the expressions of anger, fear, nervousness, etc. "Such an amazing cast we got! This story will be interesting!"

"It'll be interesting," Juugo suddenly blurted out. "For you."

"Ah?" Monokuma tilted his head. "Was that suppose to mean something good or bad?"

"You'll see." Juugo grunted. "You won't get your way."

Monokuma continued to laugh. "I just love how confident you guys are! But, everyone won't think the same, will they? Oh man, I'm getting so hot just thinking about it! Upupupupu! Welp, see you bastards later!"

And with that, Monokuma disappeared from the stage.

This was...the end of the orientation.

**Students Remaining: 18**

**Awwww man, Constantine you rock! I like how strong-willed and brave she is! It's weird, considering how a lot of people are supposed to hate her! I think I just made her sound heroic, but nevermind that, she won't be so heroic for so long! Everyone needs a chance to be a star, don't they?**

**Monokuma, Monokuma, what would the world be without you to despair us?**

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Next time: Meeting At The Court!**

**-VioElcina, Out and away we go!-**


	4. Examine The Areas, Monokuma

**Oh yes I have the next chapter out! I'm such an amazing person, trying to update as quickly but fluently as possible! **

**_(POLL) The poll's out until the next chapter or so!_**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**LadyGlitchy: "Yes! I'm glad I got Tiki's character right!"**

**HeroNoMore: "Yes all of the characters are so interesting and balanced out! Nice characters, mean, arrogant, gentle, etc! Ooh you got the chapter's title meaning right! For that, you earn a million virtual dollars! And thank you again!"**

**TigerMasters: "Thank you! To be honest, I was thinking he as a little off, and that I should've portrayed him a bit more! Don't worry, he'll be talking more here! Ooh, the questions are making me even more excited to write this and get on with the free time, and then to the murders!"**

**Shawdowplayer360: "Oh my gosh Monokuma is that you? XD! Yes, the tension is rising and now a murder shall take place soon! Thank you for the comment!"**

**Starnightking: "Ha! I got you hooked! Nah, I'm kidding."**

**Trixielulamoon323: "Monokuma, Monokuma, what would we do without you? And thank you, I'm glad I portrayed the characters well! Like I said, the cast are really balanced and unique, each and all of them! Yup, Aika's such a smart, observant girl!"**

**Shyjoker: "Hmm right but slightly wrong. No, no, it's not your fault I should've pointed that out! It's an author's job to see what's wrong with their story, and you're telling me what's wrong so everything's fine! It's my fault, not your's! Then again, Constantine isn't a character that's supposed to be liked."**

**Awesome D.T: "Haha, I thought you wouldn't like her to be portrayed like that! Vio-san... I'm flattered by the nickname! Hmm, as an abridged series, everyone shall dance! Okay, maybe in their free time. Ahahaahaha, don't worry! He won't like her forever... Maybe. Monokuma makes great parties, doesn't he? Oh yeah, you like those characters! Poor Elena, but she's such a cutie so she can handle it! Shizu really is adorable and sweet, and yeah I can see why you'd like Ayano so much! Ahaha, I have a strange taste in who I like... Yup! Just want to keep you readers entertained!"**

**Nagisa4863: "Great! Because I love Persona! Who's your favorite character in Persona? Yeah, the tension is rising! Thank you for the comment!"**

**A. Zarko: "Oh gosh I'm so sorry he doesn't get much screen time! Toby's a really nice, interesting character!"**

**Spontaneous Extempist: "Haha want to keep you entertained! Oh great you have psychic powers teach me your skills! I really like Shizu, she's so cute and awesome! Yeah it's not like the story is all gonna be dark and violent... Aika will use her wonderful SHSL talent to save the world! Er, the students. Yeah, I wanted to not just say their qualities and whatnot...!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Thank you! I'm glad I introduced Rina quite well. Hmm... That depends on how good I think it looks like. Yup it's way too early!"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Yes he'll get along with everyone here! Aww! But he's such a interesting guy! Oh really? Awesome! Constantine and Juugo are really interesting characters."**

**Let's go with this chapter now!**

_**(Ayano Kiyomizu)**_

For a while, we all stood there. The awkward silence was killing us, but we couldn't do anything about it. Monokuma. Monokuma was alive, and now he's after us. Us students who had nothing but wonderful lives we could've continued if only he didn't invaded our personal lives. What was his goal?

"So..." I started, trying to at least break the cold silence. "What now?"

"You have to ask that?" Toby sighed, obviously stressed out from a couple of minutes ago when that sadistic bear appeared. "I honestly don't know. We could just stand here, shocked. Without a daze. Dead."

Takane grunted, walking towards the exit, then turning to stop and look at his fellow students. "I won't be scared to death like you guys. I will try to find a way to shove Monokuma's words right in his face."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with the muckraker," Constantine said, brushing off the dust on her clothes. Seemingly stubborn as she is, she refused to say Takane's name, but at least she agreed with the rest of his sentence. "It's not like bathing ourselves in fear will get us anywhere. I won't become losers and virgins like you guys are right now."

Tiki stared at Constantine, quite disgusted by her retort. "V-virgins...?"

Rina was too busy worrying about Monokuma to hear Constantine's quite inappropriate joke. "Oh no... What are we going to do?"

"Quite obvious." Tomoe felt the anger rising in his body. "We'll beat Monokuma at his game."

"How do we do that?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion and curiosity.

"We'll do just like the other students did," Takane answered, frowning not at me, but at the thought of knowing that he hasn't have the foggiest idea of how the Hope's Peak Academy students beat Monokuma at his game. He scratched his head. "Which is..."

"Don't act like that!" Elena cried, suprising Takane and everyone else. "If you aren't sure about it, then don't say anything in the first place!"

"Calm down everyone!"

"What are we going to do..."

"Everyone please shut up!"

"Oh no... Why is this happening?"

"Guys!" Aika yelled, annoyed by everyone's negative responses. "Let's not get so down from Monokuma! That's exactly what he wants to see us look like! Sad, fear, and doubtful of one another!"

We all glanced at Aika, then back at one another. We instantly agreed that Aika was right. If we are going to stop Monokuma, we have to be more positive and trustful of one another. Aika was strong, if not optimistic. In my opinion, she would definately survive throughout all the horrible things that I'm feeling we will be going through this time. I smiled, despite the horrible sensation in my stomach. Let's just call it my bad luck intuition.

"See? Ayano's optimsitic about it!" Aika replied as I just noticed how I unconsciously smiled in public. I blushed, shaking my head as Aika grabbed ahold of my arm. Is it just me or am I being constantly pulled? "You're such a great guy, Ayano! Smiling even though you've had such horrible luck!"

"Ah... Don't remind me..." I muttered, letting myself get shoved around by Aika. So, basically, having bad luck is a good thing for you?

Rina glanced at the clock. "It's already been more than five minutes since Monokuma came here to greet us..."

"Really?" Nathan looked shocked and glanced at the clock for further inspection. "Wow! We took that long just standing here?"

CJ shrugged. "Well, I guess that's what happens when we're in so much shock..."

Makoto smiled, rubbing his eyes. "Man! I'm so sleepy though..."

Shizu smiled softly while Constantine rolled her eyes. "It's only eight," she started with an annoyed expression. "I mean, did you not sleep or something? We all apparently..." She stopped. "Slept in class."

Nathan chuckled, crying out loud, "That's a horrible joke!"

"It's not even a joke, you idiot!" Constantine yelled back, Nathan shrugging in response.

"We should investigate the school," Shizu suggested, suddenly making us stop in our tracks. She always had a way of getting attention. "We need to get to know our area better."

"I agree," Kazuho said. He was tall for a thirteen year old kid, being six feet tall! He stared at us, then frowned. "I think we should split up."

Shizu nodded. "The school should have five hallways. I'm not sure if they're all available however. I have this feeling that Monokuma wouldn't want us to sneak into his...privacy."

"Supposed." Paul shrugged. "He should have a room for himself, watching us."

Elena shuddered. "Ew! That's creepy!"

Paul glanced at her awkwardly, giving her a dissatisfied look of annoyance. "It's just my theory."

Shizu continued speaking sternly. "Some of us should investigate the west area, some at the east. If the second hallway is open, half of us can go up there and investigate."

Aika rubbed her chin, acting as though she were a detective finding the conclusion to a case. "Hmm... Then when we should meet?"

"Should we meet back here?" I politely asked.

"I don't want to go here again," Toby bluntly answered. "It's just..." He groaned. "Monokuma's appearance made me sick. I don't want to get reminded."

Aika shrugged, obviously trying to lighten the mood with her carefree personality. "Then where?"

As we tried to come up with an answer, there was a large buzzing noise ringing in the room. We glanced at each other nervously, but then noticed the noise was coming from the edge of the stage. We quietly mumbled to one another.

"S-so..." Tomoe started. "Anyone want to go check?"

"I'm not doing it!" Stellar replied with a worried groan. "You go!"

"I obviously don't want to!" Nathan smiled, then he nudged me in the elbow. "Hey, maybe you can check it out?"

"M-me?!" I asked, startled. Everyone, however, began glaring at me. I frowned, groaning irritably. I can't say no, now can I? I began slowly walking over to the stage. "Fine..." I said, with the hint of utter fear in my voice. What as that buzzing sound? Honestly, whether good or not, I don't want to be the person to figure this case out. Why am I such a nice person?! I cried to myself.

Elena motioned a thumbs up to me. Makoto yawned, stretching his numb arms. Constantine grumbled, waiting for me to get this over with. Paul stared at me curiously. Whatever they were doing this, doing that, and doing what, they are not helping me cure my nervousness at all.

"Just get this over with," I comforted myself, walking all the way to the source of the sound. As the source got closer and closer, it was...a ringing sound? Curiously, I glanced over from the red curtains, and there were...IDs? I quickly snatched one of the IDs from the big, round table, and then activated it. It opened as if it were an iPhone, and it had...my name? I scanned the contents again. There were lists and profiles of the students including our names, SHSL talent, etc. There were also the school rules and maps. What... "G-guys!"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" What I assumed to be Aika's voice, I cried back out to the matchmaker.

"Yes! There's IDs over here!" I cried out as loud as I can. Sheesh. I never really had a loud voice.

One by one, the students quickly dashed over to my side. The first one to appear was Malcolm who merely averted his daze away from me and took one of the IDs at the table. He checked over the contents, letting out a little gasp, then closed it again.

"That's weird," he started, turning to everyone else. "It has all the information on here. I would've expect that Monokuma would've given it to us."

"I think that ringing sound was his own way of letting us find it," Juugo shrugged, staring directly at the ID with disdain. "This has information about everything of the school's locations and places."

Rina awed at the ID as if it were a fun game for everyone. "Woah! They even packed a GPS!"

"Really?" Makoto quickly stared at the ID for a few five seconds, then cried out of amazement. "This is so advanced! Where in the universe did Monokuma get these from? The 3000s?"

Kazuho sighed, merely lacking interest in the ID and focusing for context clues in the list of rules. "We're not in a science fiction show, Makoto."

Shizu looked seriously confused at her ID as she muttered, "The rules... They're confusing."

"You figured that out too?" Kazuho replied, Shizu nodding.

CJ glanced at the rules then frowned. "What does rule number three mean?"

All the rules seemed simple enough to understand, but rule three plainly yet bluntly states: "A fellow culprit can graduate from school, but he or she shall not let anyone figure the culprit's motives." As I looked up while feeling a bit woozy, everyone else had the same exact grim expression on their face.

"What the hell does that mean?" Constantine grumbled, veins popping out of her head. "A fellow culprit can graduate from school, but he or she shall not let anyone figure the culprit's motives? What does that mean?"

CJ scoffed. "Monokuma's obviously trying to pull our leg."

"But really," Tomoe started, a dry lump in his throat. "He's obviously serious about us wanting to kill one another."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Constantine cried, out of her patience. I flinched a bit. Her hotheaded attitude was making me worry about my own health. "Haven't you seen the news about twenty years ago? Of course that sadistic, homicidal bear is damn serious about it!"

Nathan held his hands up, covering Tomoe in the back of him. "Woah! Calm the heck down!"

"Well," Elena started. "We won't kill each other!"

Toby nodded. "Yeah! It's not like killing us would get us anywhere!"

I smiled. We're all alright. We won't kill each other in this state, right? It's not like we hate each other or anything. Even if someone did hate someone, it was too much to kill them, I'm sure of that.

"Upupupu!"

With that annoyingly familiar voice loudly ringing in my head, I nearly jumped my heart off. "GAH!"

Monokuma laughed cruelly. "Did I seriously scared you, Ayano? My, my, you're such a coward!"

Despite Monokuma's sudden entrance, I was more worried about how I sounded when I yelped. "W-What the heck are you doing here?!"

Monokuma did a perky little skip dance, then pointed at me. "Just listening to you stupid people rag on about how you won't kill each other!"

"We're not stupid! You're the one who's stupid!" Elena suddenly cried, her voice rising in anger. "Bud, you won't see anyone killing today, tomorrow, and for the rest of the school year!"

"We won't let you get to us," Juugo calmly stated in response to Elena. "You'll be the one who will come begging for death."

"Oho! I will come to beg," Monokuma started, glaring at Juugo. "When I get bored of you guys not killing each other off!"

"We're all friends here!" Stellar started, despite knowing how we've never talked to each other until a while ago. "It's you versus us students!"

Monokuma grimly smiled. "Don't be so sure of that, Stellar "Rose" Law! I wouldn't consider you guys even close enough to consider each other friends!"

"Why are you here?" Kazuho stated coldly. "Are you here just to piss us off?"

Monokuma tilted his head, pretending to act confused. "Hmmm... Maybe? Maybe not? I'm not so sure myself!"

After Monokuma hysterically giggled to himself, he disappeared without a second to waste. Some students began to glanced at each other, but this time. Only in confusion and anger. Constantine frowned. "What the hell was that?"

Aika was scratching her head. "I have no idea... But that doesn't matter now! We won't kill each other and that's final!"

It was as though repeating the words over and over again helped, in reality, it was a temporary antidote to anxiety. We all had that horrible feeling clinging to us, never leaving, never giving us a break. I shivered as I put my ID into my the pockets of my pants.

"We should examine the area now," Shizu started, ignoring the whole Monokuma's sudden appearance thing a second afterwards. Everyone nodded. "Only this floor is available, so who should go left and who should go right? For me, I'll be looking around the library and the other rooms in the A area."

"I'll join you!" Toby suddenly cried out. "I've been at the library already so I can show you the way!"

"I'll join." CJ shrugged.

Nathan perkily cried, "I wanna join!"

Shizu nodded. "So, there's me, Nathan, CJ, and Toby in the A area. Who wants to go to the B dorms?"

Tiki shyly raised her hand to speak. "I'll go."

And after that, we divided ourselves into groups. Shizu, Nathan, CJ, and Toby were going to investigate the A area, which included the library, dormitories, and the courtroom. Rina, Tomoe, Elena, Malcolm, and Kazuho were heading off to the B area, which we were in. The theaters, the cafeteria, and the gymnasium. In my opinion, it was pretty much the more leisure area. At the C area, the group heading off there were Constantine, Takane (To my dismay. Hope he and Constantine don't argue again), Stellar, and Makoto. And at the D area were the rest of us four: Tiki, Aika, Juugo, Paul, and I.

"When and where should we meet?" Stellar immediately asked before leaving.

"We should meet at the courtroom." Nathan exclaimed. "It feels really, um, what do you call it? More interesting!"

"Whatever." CJ rolled her eyes while ignoring the rest of us. "The courtroom it is."

"We'll meet around a few hours later," Shizu explained. "Around three hours?"

Makoto smiled. "Gotcha."

As soon as we exchanged our goodbyes for now, Juugo leaded us to the D area. On the map on the IDs, the D area had the showers, the changing room, the laboratory, and the nurse's office. After playing a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide where the victor to go first, we all split ourselves up into each rooms. I began my way inside the nurse's office.

There wasn't anything special. Just plain out antidotes for headaches, sicknesses, etc. On the cabinets held files, keys, and thermometers. I began to wonder if one of those keys can open to anything useful in the future, so I borrowed one and snuck it into my pockets. Okay! Back on track. The room was just ordinary as every other doctor's place you've been to. There wasn't anything strange, except maybe the aroma of fresh sliced oranges.

Ah, it smells so good here!

_**(Tiki Takana)**_

The laboratory was exactly like those in detective movies. There were chemicals, microscopes, files, and they even had weapons packed inside one of the glass shelves! I wished there were some animals here, I could really use the time to find out more stuff about these creatures... Especially that naked mole rat I founded on the street a few weeks ago. I wonder where it is now?

The laboratory was undeniably big. There were tons of long desks and gray chairs packed, with tool kits on each of the tables. As I further checked into the tool kits, I noticed there were poison, syringes, the most pointiest scissors I've ever seen in my life, various kinds of dangerous chemicals, and even a small dagger hidden in the corner. Curiously, I grabbed one of the tubes filled with strange liquid and shook it around. What is this? Bleach? Acid?

Why do students of Phoenix research these things?

**_(Paul Davian)_**

What is the purpose of going into the showers? I shook my head sadly, roaming around boringly in the shower room. As a regular person can see, there was a spa, hot tubs, bath tubs, soap, towels, etc. Really now. Is there any point in examining the showers? I really regret losing that one game of rock, paper, scissors.

I began reflecting back on my group members. Ayano Kiyomizu certainly lived on with his title of bad luck, to his disdain. Juugo Isanami is definately a suspicious person, so I have to be wary of him. Tiki Takana was an awkward girl, but she's...kind enough. Aika Yumiko was an energetic girl. She's so full of optimism and spirits, but I suppose that's not a bad thing.

I sighed, playing with the handful of coins I stole from a strange but somehow rich couple a week ago. I'm so bored.

**_(Aika Yumiko)_**

The girls' changing room is really pretty and colorful. There were lockers that had our names on it (I'm not sure if I should be slightly creeped out), and there was even a bench that had wonderfully made wood carvings near each sides of the bench. There were two numerous posters, one about a male Jpop band, and another which seemed to be from a Kpop band.

In each lockers were a pair of shorts, swimsuits, and shirts, seemingly for exercising and swimming. I smiled, suddenly excited that we had a swimming pool here. I wonder where it is?

"Hmmm..." I tilted my hand as I rubbed my chin. "Who should I support as a couple? There's so many options!"

**_(Juugo Isanami)_**

I took off my white faceless mask and sighed, fixing my raven hair quickly. There was no point in examining the boys' changing room, is there? The only thing noticeable were the Kpop posters on the middle of the lockers.

I sighed again, sitting down on the bench near the lockers to my left. What was Monokuma's goal? I would've thought he'd already learn his lesson from twenty years ago, and now he's back, the same as ever. Has he ever changed during these decades?

He had the strange feeling that despite everyone's optimistic behavior, Monokuma wouldn't let them have their way.

There was despair trying to stab Juugo in the chest.

**Well... That was boring. Next time will be the rest of the characters talking about the area (yes its boring), and now the first day will pass in the next chapter, and then free time!**


	5. The Last Of Searching

**Oh gosh you readers read and review quickly! You guys are the ones dedicated to the story, not me...!**

**(POLL) The poll will end after this day is finished! It'll either be after this chapter or the next one depending on the length of the chapter. After this poll and the interactions between Stella and (blank) and Ayano and (blank), it'll be Makoto and Tomoe!**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**DratiniX: "Really? Yes! *fist bump* I'm glad I got Tomoe's character right so far! And yes, I look forward to my creativity..."**

**Nagisa4863: "Oh my gosh you like Chie too she's such an adorable, strong-willed, and awesome lady, isn't she?! I also like Yukiko, she's such an adorable "ojou-san"... Well thank you for reading it!"**

**LadyGlitchy: "Great! I got their impressions of Tiki right so far! I feel so glad that you guys review my story and see what's wrong and what's right about it!"**

**TigerMasters: "I'm doing this for you fans. Oh, and cool, I love haikus even though I can't make one! And your haiku is so true and wonderfully made."**

**Shadowplayer360: "Hmm... Does he? We shall never know. We will never know. Nah I'm kidding but I like your detective skills! Hmm, well, they do seem to act naive and innocent so far... And you do have a point. In murder stories the innocent mostly always dies first. Do you think I'm going to follow that rule? ;)... I'm not sure~"**

**HeroNoMore: "Buy beautiful stuff, my lady! Yes, the exploration has begun/began! Haha, the world shall never know... Oh this is the next chapter! Yes, use the power of shipping I dare say. Aika is the master of it, and you shall learn from her!"**

**Trixielulamoon323: "Well, someone has to lift up their spirits and Aika's the best at it! I won't let her die! She needs to ship people! She's my only reliable person I can talk to when it comes to shipping characters! Okay, now where is she? I need to talk to her about the first couple!"**

**Starnightking: "Makoto is lazy, but I like him! Yeah, he should get some free time with someone..."**

**Awesome D.T: "No! Juugo will never give in! We don't even know him that well yet X.X! Aika's the matchmaker, so of course she has to ship some people! Ooh, thank you for helping her! Hmm, Ayano and Shizu? That sounds rather interesting... Ayano is already adorable! Yes, but don't worry, she'll get away from him soon. Constantine will not die! It's only the beginning, and besides, she doesn't look like she'll go down without a fight! Monokuma laughs in the background going, "Upupupupu!" Eeeehhh, Monokuma's a bastard if he tries that- Oh wait he's already a bastard. Don't worry, Ayano is bound to be a hero someday, sometime! Tiki will gladly be your friend~ Oh thank you! You're too kind!"**

**That1oneguyeveryonehates: "Yeah, you're right, but even I get bored writing when I go through these exposition stuff! Hmm, I don't know. I like being unique and creative writing in my style, so I got this! Thank you!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Yes Monokuma is apparently the best, worst evil ever to land on earth. Ooh! A lot of people likes Aika so far!"**

**A. Zarko: "His library is his best library! Aww, poor him then. Yeah I hope so as well~! Time, when will be the correct time? Yup, it's kind of slow paced~"**

**Spontaneous Extempist: "Ooh yes I know they're so optimistic sometimes~ Oh you know RWBY too? Haha everyone's favorite is now Aika! Don't worry, it's good to see at least someone different from everyone else! Upupupupu! I type because I do!"**

**Let's start with this booring chapter (to me)!**

**(Shizu Yui)**

After everyone decided on where to go and where to meet my group and I began our examination through the A shift area. I went with CJ to the dormitories, while Toby was investigating the library, Nathan was at the courtroom. I was suprised to see that on each door had an nameplate that included an icon of the student's name printed on the plate. I used my ID card to go inside my room, with CJ following me diligently.

There was a bunch of books neatly stacked near the shelf on top of the desk to my right. On the desk were a radio player and rock and metal music. I tried my best to hid a smile. How did Monokuma know that I liked these kinds of things? I refrained myself from gaining a bit of hope in this academy. I shouldn't fall into Monokuma's traps. I continued examining the room.

My bed had two large, soft feather pillows with a light violet blanket draped over it. There was a small television near the corners of my right, and as I looked more, I noticed how it only played tapes about my speeches when I was younger. I frowned. How did Monokuma get these? He was certainly a strange bear, that's for sure.

I began to check what's in each drawer. There was nothing except a few materials of lined paper and a few sharpened pencils. Monokuma probably put this here for our entertainment, but I cannot see why he'd do that when there was supposingly a leisure area around here.

There was nothing else unusual in my room, maybe the camera tipped me off, but I supposed it was Monokuma's creepy way of watching over us. Other than that, everything was normal. There was a bathroom with only a sink, toilet, and a showers. The door to the showers can easily lock and unlock in the inside. On the outside it was impossible to lock the door.

In other words, there were no clues that could lead us to find Monokuma's purpose after a duration of twenty years ago.

**(CJ Park)**

After Shizu Yui told me that I can check the other rooms, I sighed and did as she told. I noticed how you can't open the rooms to the other students when you use your ID card. It figured that you have to use the student's card matching the name on the nameplate. I began to open the door to my room.

Nothing special, I suppose. The only thing different about this room was the layout and what things were inside. I had a small table, which had an Nintendo DS, 3DS, Xbox, PS4, and even a Sega Genesis on it. I gasped, feeling my heart jump a bit from excitement. Monokuma... Are you trying to trick me? There might not be anything in there. I checked around the drawers in my cabinets.

There were a few games on there. Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Smash Bros, Catherine (Wow he had that on store for me?!) etc. I noticed my very own first game was inside there hidden from all the Mario games. Michin, or insane in Korean, this game involved the player playing as a young boy who wakes up in an asylum, trying to find out how he got there, only to discover he was part of a plot to kill the Korean Dictator, which drove him to killing an entire crowd of people waiting for the dictator make a speech. Somehow, this game got high ratings and reviews from critics, and now it was one of the best selling games ever in the century.

I smiled nostalgically, remembering how I only intended this as something that could make me win a challenge in my school's activity. It was a rather fun time, acting like I know I could do everything in the world. But now, I have to act as though this were all a game and that Monokuma's the big bad boss here.

I won't let Monokuma get his way, ever.

**(Toby Shaw)**

Here I am, back in the library. There were many romance, sci-fi, comedy, adventure, fantasy, and even crime novels everywhere! I noticed how some of my writings were on the top shelves, and I blushed out of embarrassment. Other than novels, there were comic books, manga, scripts, research, dictionaries, and files concerning many strange cases of health and crime. These look so interesting yet so tempting to read. However, I had the strange hunch that something might happen if I dared to look at those files.

Those files D, that can stand for despair, and M, which can stand for Monokuma.

I had this hunch that nothing really valuable would be inside.

"Whatever." I quickly nabbed the file that is lettered D and scanned through it.

Just as I expected, nothing special, unless the events of despair from twenty years ago counts.

**(Nathan Blek)**

I chose to go to the courtroom. At least I didn't have to check the dormitories nor did I have to check the library where I'd usually yawn from boredom compared to Toby, Shizu, and the rest of the people who looked like bookworms. Well, I guess I'm glad because I get to stay here in the meeting room alone!

The courtroom was unusually large for an normal courtroom, but it is to be expected since this is Phoenix's Justice Court School we're talking about. There was a bunch of jury benches who seemed to only fill up around fifty to seventy people. I blinked. Isn't there usually twenty- er... Thirty people who becomes the jury? That's pretty radical in my opinion.

I shrugged and began to examine the clock. "9:00 AM." I groaned. Well, this is gonna take a while! I laughed somewhat optimistically to myself, a smile crept up on my face. I wished I could've gone to a gymnasium! Hmm... I wonder if they have table tennis there. It is a sports place-well, mainly the gymnasium was usually exercising and basketball area, but still. It is a place to roam around with high stamina and energy for all kinds of sports.

I began to watch the time tick by.

"Should I stay here?" I asked myself, expecting an answer.

Silence was the only answer, and I smiled delightfully.

I'm bored to death.

**(Makoto Takamori)**

"Oh lookie here!" I cried, watching my group members walk silently further down into the C area. It was nice to know how awkward my group was, but can we at least have a conversation to spare the time? I'm so sleepy right now, guys! "Aren't we all as dead as a broken alarm clock?"

"I don't know if that's supposed to be funny," Constantine grumbled, trying her best to divert her eyes away from Takane. Takane, however, nodded in reply.

Takane frowned. "I don't want anything to do with you creepy bastards."

"Can't we all just get along?" I whined. Constantine and Takane merely grumbled as they both mumbled, "No" and began walking further from each other. Sheesh, I can't take these two anymore! I quickly stumbled over to Rose, who was glancing at the two worriedly, and waved. "Guess I can chat with you, Rose?"

Rose blinked and looked at me who was wearing a jumbo huge smile awkwardly with a small smile. "Oh, you're calling me that? Not Stellar?"

"Well," I started, feeling my face grow warmer. I suppose I'm not that good of a friend if I can't start conversations without feeling the need to joke around so constantly. I wonder if I should just pretend to sleep to avoid talking like a fool. Instead, I said, "Er... If you want me to?"

"I don't mind either way," she smiled happily.

I sighed, relieved. Guess I avoided the obstacle of looking like an idiot! "Um..." What should I say next? "How's the weather outside?"

Rose began to giggle playfully. "How should I know? I don't remember a thing."

"Of course I knew that!" I cried with a laugh. "I was joking."

"Of course you were," she sighed as we continued walking down the halls. I frowned, feeling my legs growing tired from the endless amounts of walking during the whole two to three minutes. How long was the way from the B area to the C area anyways?

"Ooh! Ooh! You and I can be a mystery solving team together!" I cried out, even though the conversation was not relevant to the other stuff we began to talk about. I decided that instead of playing detective, playing as a club was better. Well, it was just a random thought because I couldn't think up of anything else to say, so I thought: Why not?

I can see Rose gleam a bright red hue around her cheeks. "Er... Only us?"

"Huh?" I began to think of all the other students who had the title that seemed like the type who can take part in a Sherlock Holmes book. "Oh? Maybe we can invite Juugo, though I guess his cynical attitude is out of the question. Shizu seems smart enough," I flushed a bright red. "Hmm, Constantine can join, well, if she wants to."

Rose chuckled, looking at me as if I had something on my hair. "Toby and Takane seem pretty smart."

"Are they?" I laughed, not meaning to insult Toby and Ryuu (yes, I decided to give him a nickname to make myself amused). "I guess so. Too many club members!"

"It was your idea!"

After a few minutes or so, me, Rose, Takane, and Constantine made it to the C area...which has only boring rooms like the halls of fame (I'm sorry Phoenix, it actually sounds interesting... I guess), the incinerator room, the garbage slot, and nothing more than broken and locked rooms.

"Um..." Rose started, glancing at us. I smiled. "Where should we go first?"

"How about we split up in pairs?"

**(Takane Ryutaro)**

Constantine and Stellar began to leave to the incinerator room.

"Sooo..." Makoto glanced at me. Oh shit, don't you dare... "I guess you're stuck with me then!"

Oh great, I had to end up stuck with the lazy detective. I rolled my eyes as Makoto whistled a strange tune. We were heading towards the few rooms that looked to be broken and not locked, and I admit the walls were a little...ghastly.

"This feels like a horror setting," Makoto muttered to himself, quite tired from all the walking that took place today.

I did my best to ignore him. I turned the knob on the broken white door that creaked as it opened. I cautiously looked into the room, and I almost let out a suprised gasp. Makoto frowned at me, then glanced inside the room. He jumped slightly, hesitating as he eyed me. I shrugged, heading inside.

The room was undeniably clean on the ceilings. White, spotless, with a small lightbulb hanging on top, everything seemed fine–that is, until you examine the room closer. There was blood everywhere on the dusty desks, saying stuff like, "The school is all ours!" and "Go die, headmaster!"

"Oh my god," Makoto gasped, glaring at the sentences word by word. "Who... Who could've done this?"

"You're the detective here, Makoto," I mocked with bitterness, reading the blood word on the walls that said, "DESPAIR".

"Y-yeah..." Makoto averted his eyes towards the bloody ground, feeling stupid for asking such a question. "But, a detective needs a break, y'know?"

"Whatever, hero," I rolled my eyes yet again.

The room smelled unusually...clean. It was as though the blood has been tainted with some kind of perfume. It was weird. I could imagine why nobody would've noticed this, but it seemed a little too...overt. Either way, smell or not, you could easily end up in this room, tainted with blood and words of pure disgust. So, there was something...there was something that tipped me off.

"Uugh..." Makoto held his head, feeling a bit woozy. "Is it just me or is everything getting...blurry?"

"Huh?" I immediately looked at Makoto, and I could tell something was horribly wrong with him. Whether I liked him or not, I quickly ran over to his side, using my hand to feel his forehead. What? His forehead felt...hot? But he was fine a while ago, wasn't he? "Makoto? God damn it, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," he muttered softly, his voice strained. "Maybe the smell is getting to me... I think I must've solved too many bloody cases throughout the years... Haha..."

"Really?" I couldn't help but say that out loud. But the smell of this room wasn't something that even smelled horrible. It didn't smell like blood, trash, sour milk, etc. It smelled more like Windex and a room that was just waxed. Nevertheless, that doesn't matter. "God damn you Makoto, just get out of this room."

"O-okay... Sorry..." Makoto stumbled out the room, making me feel horrible for acting so cruel to him.

Maybe I lost my sense of smell, I thought recklessly as I glared up at the door that Makoto just left through. But, that doesn't make sense. Not at all.

For the first time, I actually felt my heart skip a beat.

"What happened to him..." I held my head in pain from thinking to much. Huh. That's funny. I thought I had the dirt on everyone.

So, what the heck happened to the detective?

**(Constantine Lucapsi)**

Finally! Away from that freaking Takane Ryuutaro muckraker! I wanted to laugh out loud like a maniac, but I remembered the girl besides me, awkwardly and shyly smiling at me. I think her name was Stellar... Stellar "Rose" Law. She was a weird person, acting so innocent, kind, and soft. I wonder if that truly is her personality. If it was, then I can't help but cry in shock. Such an normal girl like her gained the title of SHSL Legal Assistant?

"Um..." Stellar looked at me with a shy, crooked smile. "Are you okay, Constantine?"

I admit she is a bit cute. "So, you have some perverted guy you like?" I mentally smacked myself upside the head. Oops. Didn't mean to say it like that.

Stellar frowned, not knowing what to say. "If you mean if I like anyone, then I don't. Sorry. Um... Do you like someone?"

I glared at her, instantly making her shut up and glance the other way. How did we end up in this conversation again? Ah, that's right. Because of me. How stupid of me.

We examined the incinerator room carefully. Unlike most people who would've stared at the room for half a second, I was sure we would stumble into something that was...worth saying. There was the incinerator backed to the wall. It wasn't on, but with a push on the green button, you could definately hear the incinerator rumbling, burning with fire. Other than the incinerator, there was the garbage slot next the it, and also a small shelf on the corners of the left. As I opened the slots, there was tool kits and drills inside. I examined one with curiousity, and then I figured it looked brand new. Did Monokuma bought this recently? Did he buy it for us to use?

So many questions, so little answers.

Monokuma certainly had a way to make my brain hurt.

He's such a sadist.

**(Stellar "Rose" Law)**

I felt a bit intimidated by Constantine's cold, prideful exterior around her. Makoto helped me ignore her, but now that he was gone, I was as cautious as a rabbit. It wasn't that I didn't trust her or anything, it was just she felt pretty...hateful in my honest opinion.

"Never knew the school lets kids go into the incinerator," I suddenly heard Constantine burst out loud.

I shrugged. "Maybe they need it for something?" I gently smiled, trying to act as friendly and laid back as possible.

Constantine grunted. "Maybe. Who would know?"

I chuckled awkwardly. I didn't see anything suspicious or out of ordinary (then again, I don't really know how an incinerator room is supposed to look like).

I guess Constantine can explain the details for me later.

**(Malcolm Doyle)**

I didn't know the school allows such leisure areas around here. Basically, there's an arcade place, a cafe-like shop, and a game room. I wondered if this school was even Phoenix in the first place. In all honesty, I'm starting to lose that justice feeling inside here as each second pass.

I shot a curious look at Rina, who was frantically squealing over every single stuffed animal and plane figures in the game room. I admit it was rather funny to watch people acting so childish, but it had to say, the game is pretty darn awesome. There was a root beer float aisle, board games, a big flat screen television, a couple of magazines, figurines of various famous things, etc. I guess I enjoyed seeing all those sudoku papers and all those CDs that seemed to have my favorite band, The Pillows.

Nonetheless, I would say that the school looks pretty cool so far.

But I had the hunch that this was also part of Monokuma's plan.

"Oooooh there's the figurine of this plane too!"

Then again, I had the feeling I would be in for a ride, I looked at Rina with a confused look.

**(Rina Kimura)**

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, practically pulling Malcolm to the figurines of planes. Malcolm groaned in pure annoyance, but I couldn't help but ignore all of that. Sheesh! They have everything in here! From the airplane figurines, to the magazines about cooking, and even my favorite games, this room was the best out of everything! There was no doubt about it!

Before I checked the game room, I was the one who checked the theaters once more. Of course, there was nothing out of the ordinary, as we were in there a couple of minutes ago, but hey, it can't hurt to try, right?

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Malcolm finally cried, trying to get away from my unusually strong grip. "Let go of me, woman!"

"O-oh sorry about that!"

I dropped his arm with an apologetic bow. He sighed.

Guess I need to worry more about my classmates...

**(Tomoe Yusala)**

With Elena and Kazuho, we started to head over to the cafeteria.

"I don't get why all of us three has to go the cafeteria," Elena said, smiling at us. "Um... What's your name, bud?"

Bud? I looked at Elena in confusion. "I'm Tomoe Yusala."

"Oh that's right! Sorry about that!" Elena began to laugh innocently.

Kazuho examined the hallways as we were about to enter into the cafeteria. I glanced at him. "Why are you examining the halls?"

"Hm?" Kazuho shrugged. "Just want to remember the area."

"We have a map," I said, suspiciously glancing at him. Elena, noticing this, smiled as she hovered her arms around the both of us.

"Hey! There's the cafeteria! Let's go in!"

I sighed. Guess I can look for something to eat.

**(Elena Luz Gray)**

Everything should get along, that is what I always thought. And seeing some...unique relationships between my fellow classmates, I decided it would be best to make sure they won't hate each other in the slightest. And so, I lounged my arms around Kazuho and Tomoe, and now we are entering into the cafeteria!

The cafeteria was like your usual school cafeteria, only, like always, larger. There was a large and long metal table in the middle of room, covered with velvet carpet from left to right, with at least twenty velvet cushioned seats around the table. Other than that, there were small tables and alike chairs around the place. A big tray of food was stored all the way through the corners of the cafeteria.

"Woah, didn't know Monokuma can cook," I said with a strange smile curved on my lips.

"What if this is poisoned?" Tomoe immediately answered, glaring straight at the food, mainly at the pizza and soup.

Kazuho shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

**(Kazuho "Kai" Daichi)**

"No! Don't!"

Before Tomoe can stop me, I placed a large french fry inside my mouth. I chewed on it, and immediately I gulped it all down piece by piece. My eyes glimmered with excitement. Woah. It was actually better than I anticipated.

Not that I'm going to say it out loud, however.

"It's not poisonous. I'm still alive, see?"

"So brave, Kai!" Elena cried out, clapping her hands in applaud. Tomoe only rolled his eyes, and gave me a small but stern smile. I shrugged, beginning to examine the area again, but much more thoroughly.

There was a storage room inside the back of the kitchen. There was fruits, vegetables, and canned food all inside plenty of boxes. Various boxes were everywhere as if it were never touched in two years.

Two years... Now that I think about it, when was the last time someone mentioned this school in public? In television? In the interet at least?

Suspicious, I began to frown.

**—**

Soon enough, time has passed and the students began to meet in the courtroom.

**Ooooh my hands are tired from typing this whole thing out! Sheesh, I really wasted my nighttime typing this! Oh whatever...**


	6. Talk About Searching, Monokuma!

**Oh cool you guys are the best sending me reviews and stuff! I think that this is our last chapter of day one!**

**That also means the poll is now closed! Now we shall have Makoto and Tomoe~**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Starnightking: " Don't worry, Makoto will fight with everything he got! Yup, the suspense is rising!"**

**JayTboxer: "Hmm... I know some people who post chapters each day. Thank you! I'm glad it doesn't seem to be a waste for you!"**

**Shyjoker: "Maybe Constantine is trying to be a nice girl and pretend to ignore that thought? Well, it isn't exactly a waste! Oh poor Kai, but he's like the logical and smart guy out the majority of the class."**

**Charming Crescendo: "Great! I'm so glad I characterized Rina perfectly! Hmm, you can if you want to, I might** **say! Yes, yes, and yes!"**

**Awesome D.T: "Poor Constantine, having to stand up to Ryuu. Don't worry, that's why we have Monokuma to ruin/save the hope! Hmm, I guess the ones who are quite prepared for battle is the logical and smart ones, Ayano and Makoto may count as well, as they are the bad luck and detective. Hmm, I like your choice and thought! Interesting to see what people will think of who'll survive. No, no, don't break your computer! That's the problem, it looks NORMAL. Exactly! Monokuma will now beg you to tell him. CJ will gladly give you Michin. Thank you for the review! Oh, gosh, I'm embarrassed!"**

**A. Zarko: "Yes, poor Toby doesn't understand... But his books are at the top shelf, it's not like he'll be found out in any time flat! Ooh, okay, I like your format of reviewing anyways!"**

**TigerMasters: "I know right? CJ has so many consoles I couldn't afford! Yeah, each room reflects the SHSL. Exactly, the questions and suspense will kill me!"**

**Trixielulamoon323: "Yes, she is a fan favorite! I want to have a room like their's- WAIT it must be part of Monokuma's plan or something... *shrugs* Oh gosh it's Aika the matchmaker Pokemon! Hmm... Well everyone has something to hide from others, right?"**

**Nagisa4863: "Michin is in the sorry cause it is**!**! Oh yes, how can I forget her the cutest one of all!"**

**Shadowplayer360: "Ooh I love people's expectations and theories of who's dead and who'll be the murderer! I love hypothesis~! Hmm... Well even if I was sick I would still work on the story~"**

**Now on to the story~!**

The rest of the groups stumbled back into the courtroom, where Nathan was. Nathan waved at them perkily as the students began rummaging in one by one! except for Makoto and Takane. Nevertheless, some didn't seem to notice while others held quiet concern. Maybe they just forgot the time? They couldn't have died or something. Awkwardly, some held a lenient attitude towards each other, which was quite weird despite making contact with the despair inducing bear–Monokuma.

"Did anyone find something interesting?" Shizu began to ask.

CJ shrugged, recalling the format of her room and Shizu's. "My room had the stuff I always liked. Games like Catherine, Call of Duty, even my own game was there."

"Oh?" Aika looked at her with starry eyes. "You mean Michin?"

CJ nodded. "Yes."

"That's cool!" Toby exclaimed in Aika's place. Shizu glanced at them bitterly, making them all silent. Toby scratched his head. "Well... There was nothing worth talking about in the library. The files about Monokuma and despair had nothing you didn't know about."

"Is that so. What a waste," Juugo muttered to himself, his mask now back on his face with some strands of his raven hair sticking out.

Tiki smiled bitterly. "I guess we all figured out that there's no windows here and the school gates are shut closed entirely?"

"Oh? Yeah, I've noticed that," Kazuho sighed. "This sucks."

"Big time." Toby finished.

Constantine folded her arms in a sarcastic manner. "Sheesh, didn't anyone find anything useful? The only thing we found were a garbage slot and an incinerator. What the hell do you use those for? Decomposing and burning bodies?"

"D-don't talk about that so easily..." Nathan demanded, placing his hand over his mouth. "You're gonna make me sick."

"Well, sorry about that!" Constantine grumbled furiously. She didn't like the feeling of doubt. She didn't like feeling worried for anyone. Why was she worried about Makoto and Takane? She hated the muckraker to death and Makoto wasn't the type of guy she would've made friends with. Well, she wouldn't ever made friends with anybody!

"I'm just worried about Mako and Taka," Aika replied as if she could read Constantine's mind.

"Well, "Mako" and "Taka" are gonna be fine," Malcolm exclaimed, exaggerating on the nicknames Aika gave the two boys. "They must be late. Did your area have any clocks around?"

Stellar tapped her cheek. "Now that you think about it, I didn't see anything that looked like a clock. The broken rooms next to the incinerator didn't seem to have any fixed clocks around."

Constantine began to continue. "We just came back when we heard Tomoe and Toby yelling from a distance."

"Oh? Didn't know my voice would reach that far," Toby victoriously replied in a triumphant manner.

Tomoe shrugged. "I thought some people would've come here late so I just decided to do what Toby was doing."

Toby frowned. "Weird. Shouldn't Makoto and Takane hear it then?"

"Maybe they got caught up with Monokuma along the way," Kazuho suggested, not in a joking manner, making some of the SHSL talent students shudder.

Tiki nodded slowly. "I hope those two are alright..."

"Of course they're alright!" Elena cried. "It's the detective and muckraker we're talking about!"

Kazuho shrugged. "It would be better if they had more meaningful names..."

Constantine rolled her eyes, glaring at the archer boy. "Like your SHSL talent is useful in this situation?"

Kazuho growled. "Oh shut up!"

Stellar gasped by the sudden argument between the genius and the archer. She began to run quickly up to them, barging into their way from each other. "Don't fight!"

"Oh no..." Ayano felt a bit of his hope drop once he've seen more and more of his classmates arguing and disputing against topic, topic, and topic. "Can't we all just get along?" He mumbled quietly, but not enough for Aika to hear him out.

"Of course we can!" She cried, petting his shoulder. Ayano smiled softly. "If we hang out more and more, we'll be best friends in no time flat!" She smiled slyly. Well, and fall in love with other people, not that I'm telling Ayano here.

"Why can't everyone else act more serious about this?" CJ exclaimed, practically holding her forehead in disarray.

"I have to admit I'm a bit impressed by everyone's optimism," Paul quietly replied, making CJ glance at him in curiosity.

Shizu and Tiki nodded, knowing how it felt to be the only sane ones out of the horde of disputing and obnoxious students. "I can't believe they're not taking this seriously," Shizu whispered to herself. "It's as if Monokuma has done something to make them more...at home."

The ongoing fights seemed to continue for about five minutes.

—

"Upupupupu! So you've decided to check that room first?"

Takane rolled his eyes, thinking of the best ways to get away from the black and white evil eyed bear. "Ugh, it's you, Monokuma."

Monokuma grimly chuckled, bowing his head as if he was applauded with a scholarship overseas by the president. Takane rolled his eyes, then glanced at Makoto who was trying his best to maintain a small smile, yet his eyes were glimmering with doubt. "Upupupupu, are you okay, lazy dandy Makoto?"

Makoto flinched, suprised by Monokuma's sudden question. "O-oh? What? ... Oh, it's you...Monokuma?"

"Were you dazing off into space are were you just pretending to sleep, dumbass?" Monokuma cried, practically pissed by Makoto's confused face. "Can't you listen to the headmaster for once?!"

"Sorry...?" Makoto glanced at Takane, hoping to find an answer, but Takane shrugged, having nothing to say at all. He began to take a few steps away from Monokuma. "Um... We have to go to the courtroom, so, if you don't mind-"

"I do mind!"

Makoto jumped, barely dodging Monokuma who almost began to pounce at his face. "Eeeeeeh?!"

Monokuma began flying his little paws about like a little child who was on a huge breakdown. "Why the hell was that room opened? I thought I locked that damn room!" Monokuma then stared at Makoto and Takane for a short smile, then he laughed hysterically. "Ahahaha! Well, it doesn't really matter anyways! You won't know the reason!"

"So there is something wrong behind that door in your case," Takane muttered, now suspecting something big will take place. Makoto glanced at the laughing Monokuma, then to Takane's suspicious face, then back to Monokuma. Takane rubbed his chin. "It might prove useful in beating that bear..."

"Did I hear something?" Monokuma asked, mocking the thinking muckraker. "You can't defeat me! I am the headmaster of this freaking damn school! Not you, nor the detecive, nor the genius can defeat the likes of me!"

"Twenty years ago you did the same thing to Hope's Peak Academy's students," Makoto began. "And they defeated you."

"Oho?" Monokuma claws began to appear. Makoto slightly jumped back, shocked at the sudden sight of Monokuma's claws. "But not all of them survived! They all began to kill and murder each other!"

"You..." Takane clenched his fists. "You must've forced them to."

"Huh? Oh, of course hell no I didn't, Ryutaro!" Monokuma ranted. "Besides, even if I did, I can't force them exactly! It's all their fault! Not me!" Monokuma then gleamed at Makoto, who tilted his head in confusion. "You smelled the blood in that classroom, didn't you?"

Makoto blinked, slowly nodding his head. "Y-yes... Why are you asking, bear?"

Monokuma laughed even harder, clutching onto his stomach filled with fluff from the pain of inducing so much joy. Makoto felt his lips bleed, but he didn't notice that he was the one causing the bleeding with his teeth biting tightly on his lips. "Upupupupu, I'm shocked someone can actually still smell the blood! I sprayed the room with perfume and since then no one's every smelled anything except flowers and honey! I'm suprised, are you a dog, Makoto?!"

"Ah...wait, what? I don't..." Makoto was lost at this point. How can he be the only one who smelled that much blood? Surely, someone would've at least gone into the room, right?

As if Monokuma could read Makoto's thoughts, he beamed a little in pure excitement, which wasn't a good thing for the students. "Upu~ Don't worry, Makoto! I have a feeling no one would notice this room except you and your friend over there!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Takane growled, his eyebrows burrowing into a frown. "I know that won't happen. It will never happen, Monokuma."

"Ooh! So scary, so so terribly scary!" Monokuma jumped a bit, mocking the poor muckraker greatly. "Oh, and Makoto, I'll be a little nice for today!"

"Nice..?" Makoto gulped. Er... What does nice mean to a sadistic, twisted, insane, crazy bear like Monokuma?

"If my suspicions are wrong and you actually do have something wrong with you, you can go to the infirmary and get some antidotes for whatever sickness getting a headache is!" Monokuma was purely suggesting an idea for Makoto, but it felt more like an insult than it as a suggestion. "I doubt you'll be cured, however!"

Makoto muttered softly, "It's only a headache though..."

"Hm? Upupupupu! No! No! It's more than that!" And with that, Monokuma suddenly disappeared into view, nowhere to be seen. Makoto and Takane stared at each other for second, until finally saying:

"Um... Haha. Aren't we slow today?"

"... Shut up and let's go to the courtroom."

—

"Oho! There are they!" Aika cried, practically jumping from her spot and interrupting the confused and arguing students. She ran up to Makoto and Takane with a big, poofy smile. "You're late guys!"

Makoto chuckled leniently. "Sorry, sorry. Just got into a bus crash with Monokuma, that's all."

"Ouch that must've hurt!" Rina interjected, greeting Makoto with a warm handshake. "Hello! You must've remembered me! The one who bumped onto you earlier?"

"How could I forget, you literally made me fall over heels!" Makoto laughed, Takane rolling his eyes as he and Rina began conversating more and more, Aika gleefully looking at them, nodding and shaking her head to their replies and comments.

"No! No! I think milk tea taste better!" Rina exclaimed. Aika's eyes widened with shock. "Eeeeeeh?! Really? Never tried them. You?" Makoto shrugged. "Sometimes. Not all the time." And so on and so fourth...

"Sheesh, so we were worried for nothing?" CJ began, quite annoyed while glaring at the trio of talkative students. Takane shrugged, making CJ sigh even more. "Where were you guys?"

"Somewhere in my group's area," Takane simply muttered.

CJ groaned, ignoring Takane's bitter reply. "Whatever. At least we know you guys are safe."

"They should be," Toby replied, suddenly chewing on some gum Elena sneaked from the cafeteria. "I mean, it's not like anything bad's gonna happen for our sake. We're not gonna end up killing each other."

Everyone began nodding in agreement. They might have opposing likes, dislikes, personalities and whatnot, but do they hate each other so much that they can kill each other? Absolutely not.

"Let's discuss on the more important manner," Shizu began loudly, interrupting all the side comments and arguments. "Is there really nothing that can be called useful information?"

Makoto raised his hand. "I think I might have something to say." Shizu simply nodded at him. He gulped. "Well... Believe it or not, Ryuu and I-"

"Ryuu?" Takane frowned at Makoto, who simply smiled and ignored him.

"Well, there is this room that was covered with blood." Everyone but Takane stared at Makoto wide eyed. There were a few sudden responses of gasps and cries, and they all looked at each other in shock.

"What?" Juugo looked at Takane for a clear answer, but Takane nodded in reply to Makoto. Juugo frowned in pure disgust. "... Why?"

Makoto blinked and then wildly shake his arms around. "I don't know it could be ketchup or something!"

Constantine scoffed. "I disagree. How could there be ketchup in a room?"

Makoto averted his eyes towards the ground. "Um... I-It's a joke..."

"I doubt that was ketchup." Takane walked over to Makoto, who jumped slightly. "Weren't you dizzy when we were in the room?" Makoto hesitated, but then slowly, and sadly, nodded his head a yes. "After I ordered Makoto to go outside, and after I investigated some more, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, talking to us."

Shizu suspiciously glanced at the worried Makoto. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said that we shouldn't expect anything out of it," Takane bluntly stated, leaving out the part about Makoto and the smell of the room. It seemed highly out of place for Takane to simply say that out loud when Makoto wasn't in such a high spirited mood to point this fact out. He suggested that he should keep quiet for now.

"But it's a room full of blood!" Ayano cried, almost hitting Tiki's arm. Noticing this, Ayano jumped and bowed his head down to Tiki. "O-oh! Sorry about that."

Tiki smiled shyly. "It's okay."

"Ayano's got a point," Tomoe stated, glaring at Takane and Makoto. "We should check it out once more."

"Monokuma said that he'll lock it," Takane said with a sharp tone of voice, making the students jump with shock.

"Now, that's suspicious," Constantine muttered to herself, tapping her chin, deep in thought. "Shutting a door locked, the room full of blood, how can that not be suspicious?"

Shizu replied, overtly saying, "Monokuma's hiding something."

Everyone began to keep quiet, knowing how unsatisfying it is to have some kind of clue locked away from them.

Takane and Makoto glanced at each other, thinking:

_Why am I so worried about talking about 'that'?_

_Why aren't you saying the part about 'that'?_

The students weren't as close as they'd expect.

—

After a few hours has gone by, with the students finally tired from investigating the rooms for themselves, the monitor hiding in every corner in every room buzzed.

Monokuma appeared on the screen, holding a cup of iced tea and wearing sunglasses (he has an awkward style of taste). "Isn't my taste of fashion awesome? Oh never mind... So! Hey, hey, hey! Look what time it is!"

The students glanced at the clocks. It was 8 at night.

"It's nighttime! Everyone go to your rooms and gave a gooooooooooood sleep!"

The students of Phoenix weren't as close as they're supposed to be on their rooms (except Ayano and CJ). Some were hanging around at the library, some stayed in the cafeteria, and others were taking a long rest in the leisure area. Other than that, it seemed they never read the rules throughly as they were much too focused to investigate the school rather than the contents of their IDs.

"Now, good night students!"

And then the screen went blank.

Ayano groaned, plopping onto the bed with a soft thud. "Ugh. Monokuma's cheerful voice doesn't make me sleepy at all..."

He wondered if everything will go well tomorrow.

—

**Remaining Students: 18**

**—**

**AWWW man that was more boring than I thought! I guess next chapter is free time and stuff!**


	7. Free Time Part I

**AWWW man the last chapter was so short I hadn't notice! XD! Oh well, this chapter will just be free time with Stellar and Ayano first! It...Might be boring to you, fun or whatever, but let's see how our characters will get along to whoever they're gonna talk to!**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**TigerMasters: "Ooh, you're getting somewhere! Monokuma must've put some kind of essence or something! Really? It's that good of a chapter? But it's so short and- Gah, whatever. Ooh, are you gonna be Monokuma then? Well, that is true... Ciao!"**

**LadyGlitchy: "No, everything's okay! I know how school can be a pain though X.X"**

**A. Zarko: "Yup, isn't that great? Yeah, I'm at the slow, boring part of the story... And I can't wait to write that part! Yeah, I'll do my best!"**

**Nagisa4863: "Oh yes, this is the free time events and I have the free time to write this all in one day! Mwahaha! I wouldn't even want to see a room full of blood... I feel like we'll get along reaaaaaaal fine... We seem to ship and like the** **same characters in Persona! Oh, what was your favorite part in Persona? The ending was really interesting and awesome!"**

**Shadowplayer360: "Ooh you and your smart ways of thinking makes me jealous! Haha, that depends on what you think~ Oh, I remember Leon's trial... Ooh, Monokuma loves despair! Big bloody rooms are beautiful! Wait, did you call them suckers- Oh students. Yup, I want to make sure I make good and fast updates! If you feel as though I suck at some point, please tell me!"**

—

"Hey, hey! Wake up sleepyheads! It's time to wake up!"

Stellar rubbed her tired eyes. Did Monokuma have to yell that loud?! Stellar groaned, managing to get herself out of bed. The monitor on the left corner close to the door buzzed, making the screen that showed Monokuma fade away. Stellar was eager to just destroy that monitor, but she knew she wasn't strong enough.

She slipped on her shoes and began to walk into the cafeteria, feeling her stomach grumble with all its might. She wished for a platter of bacon and eggs, added with coconuts and fruits of all kinds. She felt her mouth drool a little, and she quickly wiped it. "Ew," she muttered quietly to herself as she entered into the cafeteria.

"Oh, didn't expect you to actually listen to Monokuma yelling for us to wake up." It was Kazuho, the SHSL archer. Kazuho was humbly eating his platter of hotdogs and eggs that mysteriously appeared over by the counter near the kitchen. Ayano, Elena, and Toby were also present as well, making small talk with each other, sometimes grinning and chuckling.

"Well..." Stellar didn't know what to say, and she greeted the rest of the students inside the cafeteria. She quickly walked over to the counter, and suprisingly, there was a ton of food stacked neatly besides each other on plates. There was bacon, hotdogs, oatmeal, cereal, and everything! Starry eyed, Stellar immediately grabbed the platter with fruits on it, and sat down next to Kazuho, who glanced at her hunger with amusement.

"Whoo! I'm starving!" Aika suddenly appeared, a bit late after Monokuma's announcement. Aika then looked at the counter and gasped loudly, making the students look at her weirdly. "Oh my gosh they have a ton of food!" She ran over to the counter and exchanged a lot of "oohs" and "aahs". Then, she nabbed one of plates and hurriedly sat down next to Ayano and Elena. "Chocolate waffles?! Awesome!"

"Hey there, bud," Elena greeted, waving at Aika.

"Hey!" Aika smiled back at the students, who smiled and greeted her back. Kazuho merely nodded his head, Toby waved with a smile, Ayano glanced at her with a doubtful smile, and Stellar simply greeted her back.

"All of you guys talking so loud made me wake up all the way from a mile!" Makoto cried, running into the cafeteria with a laid back smile. "Huh? Woah they have so much food!" He cried, just opposing what he'd said earlier, making the others laugh quietly at him.

"Hello, Makoto," Ayano greeted.

Soon enough, the rest of the students went into the cafeteria, those being late on purpose, others figuring out how hungry they were, and those who just felt as though they needed a snack. The last person to rummage in was none other than Juugo, who was rubbing his eyes. Everyone stared at him. He frowned. "What? What are you guys staring at?"

"Why are you rubbing your eyes when you're still wearing a mask?" Constantine exclaimed, drinking the last of her tea and gulping down the noodles on her bowl.

"Whatever." Juugo scoffed as he took a seat away from the rest of the students. The only ones who stayed away from the big group were Juugo, Takane, and Constantine. Everyone else either wanted to chat, get to know each other well, or felt lazy to even stay apart from them. The ones who definitely went to the big group to chat were either the optimistic Ayano, Aika, and Elena, or the ones who felt bored and needed to waste some time like Kazuho, CJ, and Paul.

"I find it funny how the first thing we do when we get up is go to the cafeteria to eat!" Nathan happily replied, his plate of food already gone in no minute flat.

"Guess that's something we have in common." Malcolm replied, slowly but happily eating his food in delight.

Paul shrugged, looking at Malcolm. "Well, it's not like we're that different."

As the students ate and finished talking with one another, they began to separate to continue roaming about in the school.

Stellar was one of the last to exit the cafeteria, along with Aika who was pulling Ayano along for more food. Stellar laughed, watching Ayano's confused expression as Aika hands him a cup of chocolate milk and a platter of bacon. She sighed. "Where should I go now?"

Stellar grabbed her ID and opened the contents to the map. She shrugged, deciding to go to the leisure area. She always wanted to check it out, she thought with a small smile. It would be nice to just relax and see how Phoenix can handle such a serious filling name while having a large area of relaxation.

—

**(~Cafe Mono~)**

Stellar glanced around the cafe awkwardly. It was...well, shocking to find a cafe in a school filled with courtrooms and classrooms and strict teachers (well, they aren't here, but they used to). "They actually have a cafe here?" She quietly whispered to herself, between shock and excitement, Stellar had to squeal mentally to herself. This school was awesome, she thought happily. If only Monokuma hadn't appear than I would've been hanging out here with my classmates...

Stellar began to enter inside the cafe, finding everything. There was a menu that had tea, coffee, and even small snacks like crossiant and Danish bread. A brewer was near the counter, with different sets of tea and coffee seeds. Cups of all kinds laid out near a glass shelf. It was a neat design, Stellar believed.

Stellar looked around the place some more and ironically she found Makoto drinking a Frappuchino Mocha shake. Makoto glanced at her as she tapped on the table to greet him.

Makoto: "Huh? Wha-? O-Oh hey! So you decided to hang out here too, Rose?"

Stellar: "Well... I guess so. I just thought I could go for a drink."

Makoto: "You said it! The drinks here are so awesome! I wonder how they got the ingredients! No matter what I mix in my drink it tasted so good!"

Stellar: "Woah. Really? Maybe I should make some herbal tea then."

Makoto: "Yup! I think you'll make some great tea, Rose!"

Stellar: "Hahaha, is that so?"

**[Makoto and I began to chat about tea and coffee.]**

**[I guess our bond increased...]**

Makoto: "Great! Your tea looks wonderful!"

Stellar: "Really? ... Woah! It tastes better than I thought!"

Makoto: "Haha!"

Makoto: "... Hmm... I wanna ask you something!"

Stellar: "Huh? What is it?"

Makoto: "Just something to make sure if people actually knows me!"

Stellar: "Um..."

Makoto: "Ahem! So about my SHSL talent of detective."

Makoto: "Did I actually want the title of detective?"

Stellar: "Er..."

Yes. Yes you did.

**- "Of course not. You didn't want it at all."**

Um... Detective Sherlock Holmes can answer that

Makoto: "Woah! You're so smart, you can actually be Watson from Sherlock Holmes if you wanted to! But that's too bad, I'm not Sherlock~"

Stellar: "Ahaha. I'm not that smart, Makoto."

Makoto: "Really? You seem smart enough to me!"

Stellar: "I guess?"

Makoto: "Aha, just don't die on a case, Watson!"

Stellar: "Yeah I won't- Wait...what?"

**[And with that, Makoto waved goodbye and left while humming the tune from Detective Conan... I guess that was a meaningful conversation?]**

—

Stellar sighed, glancing back at the cafe where she made her first brand of herbal tea. "I guess I should go to the courtroom for something... But what?" Without knowing why, Stellar began to walk into the courtroom.

—

**(1-1 Courtroom)**

Juugo was there, seemingly lying the jury bench. Stellar noticed and as about to greet him until she saw him in a sleeping state. She smiled. He looked so...relaxed and carefree, unlike yesterday when he was cynical. She then noticed how he slept with his mask on, and she chuckled softly. Stellar was about to leave until she felt something in her chest.

"Er..." Stellar glanced back at Juugo. She never really seen him without his mask off, hasn't she? Stellar wondered: what was behind that mask of his? Curiously, she began creeping over to his side, and she kneeled down. She thought of pulling off his mask like a naive little child, but she couldn't help it. The question was: who wouldn't want to see what was behind that mask? She gulped, knowing that Juugo might curse at her if he woke up. "Can't hurt to try," she whispered to herself for comfort.

She gently grabbed onto the edge of Juugo's mask, almost touching his cheeks in the moment, and she slowly took it off. Suddenly, Stellar thought she witnessed a different person entirely. Behind the mask was the face of a suprisingly handsome raven haired boy who had black medium-length hair that partially covers the front of his face with his bangs. It was rather...shocking.

"Hmm?" Juugo's emerald green eyes opened, and immediately, they widened. "What the-?!" He began touching his face, as if he were missing something. He then glanced at Stellar, who was just as confused as he was, and Juugo growled. "Hey! What are you doing?" Juugo furiously grabbed the faceless mask from Stellar's hands, and averted his gaze away from her.

Stellar: "Um... I'm sorry?"

Juugo: "... Hmph. You better be."

Stellar: "... Um... So what're you doing?"

Juugo: "Tsk. Shouldn't you know? You were watching me sleep."

Stellar: "Well..."

Juugo: "And you took off my mask. That's highly inexcusable, Stellar Law!"

Stellar: "I-I'm sorry...?"

Juugo: "Tsk. You don't sound sorry."

**[And with that, Juugo began insulting and ignoring my apologies.]**

**[I can say we got along...?]**

Juugo: "Hey."

Stellar: "Y-yes?!"

Juugo: "... I'll forgive you if you answer one question."

Stellar: "Okay..."

Juugo: "Hmph. You heard that I might've become a mind reader, right?"

Stellar: "Yes. Yes I did."

Juugo: "Is that so? Well then, do you know how I became a strategist?"

Stellar: "Well..."

Magic? You could've hypnotized them into making you a mind reader.

I don't know. I was actually kidding. I'm sorry.

**- "You decided to participate in strategy games to earn the title of strategist."**

Juugo: "... _I didn't expect you to know it_..."

Stellar: "Huh? What was that?"

Juugo: "Nothing. I forgive you, so please leave me alone now."

Stellar: "Okay then."

Juugo: "..."

**[And so, I walked out of the courtroom, leaving a silent Juugo.]**

—

"Aika! Why are you even dragging me along?" Ayano cried, being pulled by his muffler by Aika. She smiled at him earnestly.

"I want to talk to you!"

"Does that mean I have to be pulled by you?" Ayano desperately cried. Aika gasped, suddenly remembering that Ayano was being dragged, and she instantly let go of his muffler. Ayano gasped, trying to catch his breath. Aika laughed nervously.

**(Kitchen)**

Ayano: "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Aika: "Well, as a matchmaker I want to ask you: What kind of girls do you like?"

Ayano: "H-huh? What?"

Aika: "Do you like girls with short hair? Long hair? Nice? Mean? Baby faced? Flat chested? Or maybe you like someone like me?"

Ayano: "What? N-no! I-I don't like anyone!"

Aika: "Really? You must've have someone in mind! C'mon and spill out the beans!"

Ayano: "But I said I don't like anyone, Aika!"

Aika: "Maybe it's Elena? You seem to be happy over her... Or maybe you like Tiki? She's nice and cute enough!"

Ayano: "No! First of all, I just admired Elena when I was a kid! And secondly, I haven't talked that much to Tiki yet! I don't have anyone I like, honestly!"

Aika: "No! As a matchmaker, I shall find you your perfect girl! Hehe~!"

Ayano: "No! I- Ugh..."

**[Aika began to ask me a lot of questions about girls...]**

**[We did get closer, however.]**

Aika: "Uhuh. Uhuh... I got it! You like me then!"

Ayano: "Yeah I- ... Huh?! What?! What makes you say that?!"

Aika: "Because you keep denying the girls I suspect that you like! I mean, it's like Makoto and Stellar! It's so obvious! You're nothing like Constantine, Takane, Juugo, and the rest who are so in denial and cold!"

Ayano: "That doesn't make any sense!"

Aika: "So, if you don't like anyone, then that means I have a chance of finding someone I love like you!"

Ayano: "Er..."

Aika: "Hey! Can you guess who I would like?"

Ayano: "Why are you suddenly asking that?"

Aika: "Hey! Just answer the question, alright?"

Ayano: "Well, I think it's..."

**- "Boys that are sweet, smart, and sensitive."**

Someone cool and handsome.

Heroic, bad boy, and dark.

Aika: "Ooh, you actually got it correct! That means you do have something in me! Don't worry, I'm not taken by anyone here yet!"

Ayano: "What? No that was a- Oh forget it."

**[I finally managed to sneak past Aika.]**

**[She's such an energetic girl, but we got along alright.]**

—

**(Game Room)**

Ayano stumbled into the game room without knowing. After aimlessly wandering down the hallways with nothing to do, he found himself captivated in such a bizarre yet awesome room. "Woah..." Ayano stared magnificently at the game room. A lot of games... No, there was more than a lot. There was at least more than fifty, no, a hundred of them!

"It's that wonderful, isn't it?" Ayano turned to find CJ glaring at the screen, concentrating on a game called Catherine. She paused the game, then turned to Ayano.

CJ: "So, you like Catherine?"

Ayano: "Oh, that game? Yeah, it's pretty nice."

CJ: "Great. Wanna try after I finish?"

Ayano: "O-oh I'm not that good..."

CJ: "Don't be so negative. Here, I'll try helping you. Just don't suck too much or I'll kill you myself."

Ayano: "Gulp! Um... Okay..."

**[And with that, I began to play Catherine with CJ.]**

**[I have to admit her insults and comments made me better at the game...]**

CJ: "Sheesh. I didn't think you'd actually suck that bad."

Ayano: "I'm sorry..."

CJ: "Whatever. I can always retry next time."

Ayano: "..."

CJ: "Hmm, you know what else I like besides video games?"

Ayano: "Let's see..."

Cats?

**"Crime dramas."**

Singing and dancing weirdly.

CJ: "Not bad. You got it right."

Ayano: "I don't know... You just seem like the type who'll like those sort of things."

CJ: "I'll take that as a compliment then."

**[CJ began to leave the room...]**

**[Wait. The game's still on...!]**

—

Ayano sighed as he walked to his bed. He had to retry Catherine over and over again just because CJ, for no reason, left the game room. Afterwards, he, Shizu, and Nathan had to help break up a fight between Constantine and Takane. And then, he ran into Makoto who invited him over for a snack. It was already nighttime, as Ayano could hear Monokuma screaming, "Go to sleep!" over the monitor. Ayano was tired.

He began to drift off into sleep as he asked himself questions.

_I wonder if life here will be this easy..._

_It doesn't feel like this peace will last..._

_Especially with Monokuma telling us to murder each other..._

_I know I'm negative, but there's this feeling that's telling me..._

_This feeling is telling me that Monokuma will come up with something..._

_And that something will cause someone to murder someone..._

And with that, Ayano closed his eyes and began to sleep.

—

_Maybe the room filled with blood wasn't a mere illusion..._

Makoto thought this to himself as he laid down on the bed with his head throbbing.

_—_

_**Students Remaining: 18**_

_**—**_

**Free Time Part I is now finished! Great, I'm glad Ayano and Stellar get to talk with more characters! I really like how things are going so far... I'm gonna say that I'm glad we're almost towards the suspense after all of this free time ends! Not that I'm Monokuma, but murders are really interesting to watch- Er read in a story... Aren't they?**


	8. Free Time Part II

**Hmmm I'm glad the interactions didn't bore you! Honestly, I thought some of you would've hate how I'd write the interactions between the characters...**

**Oh yeah the polls are closed so I'm gonna make another one to see what you'd guys would think who'll survive throughout the story!**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**A. Zarko: "Toby is such a great deceiver. Yay I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though!"**

**HeroNoMore: "Hmm, Aika is the matchmaker who needs to know everything! Oh poor Ayano might have someone in mind, or maybe not? Who knows! That's what Aika's here to find out! A room filled with blood is very interesting! I'm getting more excited better and better as I go further into the story... Oh really yup I updated the story in one day with two chapters! I'm glad I didn't disappoint!"**

**Nagisa4863: "Yeah we're friends! Hmm I feel sad as well... Ooh yes I like Chie and Yosuke! Hmm? I guess I also like Yukiko and Chie in a friendly way not in a love way... Huh... I'm not sure who else I like I focus too much on Chie and Yosuke..."**

**Shadowplayer360: "Yeah I'm not into horror that much unless it's someone playing a game or anime... I do like blood though. The more the better in my opinion when it's stories, manga, and anime. Haha, I feel flattered. Thank you, and yes I like it when people are honest. I like it better if I know what I did wrong than to be wrong forever. I like the pairings Aika might pick, and ooh yeah the relations to maskless Juugo will be shocking... CJ is an interesting case."**

**Awesome D.T: "Oh geez the blood room is scary! Monokuma is creeped out but he wonders if he should feel happy for the murdering of him. Ryuu is a nice nickname... Makoto is awesome and Aika is very awesome! Oh, you want to go on a date? Hmm... Let me think... Haha Juugo is handsome in a good and bad way then... Darn fangirls. Ayano and Shizu does seem like an interesting couple... Juugo and Stellar too, agh, Aika help me with the pairings! CJ and Toby does sound adorable... Too many options. Makoto, Makoto, why? Oh no not Monokuma and his plans."**

**Starnightking: "Apparently Monokuma isn't Usami though. Haha, people just seem to like Stellar and Makoto, so I have to treat the fans. It's not that I won't stop the ShiKoto hints however. Thank you!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Oh yes I'm loving murders as well! Also, everyone just likes our dear dear Aika!"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Yes, the climax is drawing near closer and closer to the murder!"**

**Now, onto the free time!**

—

"Wakey, wakey, lemon squeezy!"

The monitor greatly annoyed the tired to death Makoto Takamori. Makoto rolled off from his bed and onto the ground, groaning loudly. "Wake up students it's already 7 o'clock!" And again, Monokuma disappeared into the monitor with the screen itself. The monitor went blank as Makoto rubbed his eyes, ignoring the pain on his back from the impact of falling off the bed and to the floor.

"Uugh... Curse you monitor..." Makoto replied weakly, throwing a nearby book to the monitor. The book fell to the ground with a thud, and the monitor didn't have even a dent. Makoto groaned even more, rolling face to the ceiling. "I just want to go back to sleep..."

Ding dong!

Makoto glanced at the door. Who can be here when he was busy insulting the monitor for waking him up so early? He sighed, standing up and shoving the dirt on his hoodie away to the ground. Makoto humbly walked to the door and turned the doorknob. To his suprise, Takane was there at the entrance and no one else. Makoto blinked. "Ryuu- I mean, Takane? What are you doing here?"

Takane hesitated, averting his gaze towards the ground. He then sighed in defeat, knowing how hiding things will never get the muckraker anywhere. "Are you okay?"

Makoto bit his lip. "Of course I'm alright! I'm just as sleepy as you'll ever be."

"God dang it Makoto-" Takane smacked himself on the forehead, resisting the urge to curse any further. "... That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Makoto asked, deep down knowing exactly what Takane meant. Even so, Makoto didn't have an exact answer. He doesn't know why he suddenly gets headaches. He doesn't know why the medicine in the nurse's office didn't work. He didn't know anything.

"Well- I- Ugh." Takane really didn't know how to interact with people well enough to ask them sudden questions from his concern. He was interested and worried about the SHSL Detective, but it wasn't as if he was close enough to ask him anything personal. Knowing this, Takane scoffed and turned away. "It's nothing."

"Huh? Ryuu?" Makoto stared as Takane ignored him and quickly darted to the halls. Makoto frowned. "That was weird."

—

Makoto stumbled all the way into the cafeteria, where some of his fellow students were, eating happily and talking excessively. Makoto smiled, waving at them. They waved back happily. Makoto quickly grabbed a plate of waffles with French toast and sat down next to Shizu and Nathan.

"Hey there!" Nathan greeted happily, munching on some PB&J sandwiches.

"Makoto," Shizu nodded at him as a greeting. Makoto nodded back.

"So, how's it going with everyone's life?" Makoto started, trying to bring up a conversation between him and his classmates.

"Oh I'm doing well!" Toby interjected, making Ayano and Elena glanced at him awkwardly. Makoto gave Toby a thumbs up gesture, then looked at Juugo. "How about you, Juugo?"

"I'm fine," Juugo scoffed, turning away from the rest of the students.

"Hey, hey," Aika began whispering to Tiki and Rina. "Haven't you ever seen him take off his mask?"

"No! I haven't seen him take off his mask at all!" Rina cried out loud, the rest of the students blinking at her weirdly. Juugo grunted as he finished gulping down the last of his water.

"We are not going to talk about this," he grumbled angrily, glaring at Stellar who averted her daze away from him. Everyone glanced at Juugo, then at Stellar, then back to Juugo. They blinked in confusion, except Aika who began whistling.

"Hey! Hey! How many ships am I supposed to sail?!" Aika screamed out loud, Ayano flinching in the process. Juugo groaned as he quickly darted away from the cafeteria, knowing how crazy his classmates were acting. Makoto laughed awkwardly along with Tiki and Toby, while Shizu, CJ, Constantine, and even Ayano and Malcolm held their forehead in disdain. "Aika and her matchmaking..." Shizu quietly muttered.

After a tiring breakfast (as Aika began to talk about romance, while Rina began to flirt with Malcolm, and other mischief), Makoto was able to stumble away into the quiet hallways.

"Now to kill some time," Makoto said to himself.

—

**(Infirmary)**

"Weird. What am I doing here?" Makoto asked himself as he entered into the infirmary. Ironically, there was one other person who had the same confused face as Makoto did. "Oh! Malcolm, didn't expect to see you here."

Malcolm: "Huh? Oh, Makoto. What are you doing here?"

Makoto: "I don't know. I just felt like going here."

Malcolm: "Uhuh."

Makoto: "So, what are you doing here? Planning to practice your secret escaping techniques?"

Malcolm: "Why would I do that here? That's a bit bizarre if you ask me."

Makoto: "Eh. I guess."

**[Malcolm and I began to exchange some trivia about ourselves...]**

**[Well, we bonded at least!]**

Malcolm: "Didn't know you liked to read..."

Makoto: "Didn't know you like to play with locks!"

Malcolm: "Of course you know, Makoto."

Makoto: "Aww, come on Malie, it's a joke!"

Malcolm: "Er... Malie?"

Makoto: "Yeah! It's a nice nickname, don't you think?"

Malcolm: "I guess it is. It's not that I'm going to make a big fuss about it."

Makoto: "Exactly! So, wanna ask me a question?"

Malcolm: "A question? What for?"

Makoto: "You know. Just to get to know you better!"

Malcolm: "Why not, I suppose. Let's see... Which Japanese band do I like?"

Makoto: "Ooh! Ooh! I got it!"

It's the RADWIMPS, right?!

**"Ooh! It's The Pillows!"**

Um... Morning Musume!

Malcolm: "That's right!"

Makoto: "Whoo! I'm so awwesome!"

Malcolm: "Haha. I guess you are then."

**[After making a little victory dance, I waved goodbye to Malcolm.]**

—

**(Dormitories)**

Makoto began to head into his room when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Shizu, looking at him awkwardly with a small smile. Makoto waved at her. "Hey! What's up?" Shizu glanced at Makoto, then sighed softly. "I have to ask you...something."

Makoto: "Yeah? What is it, Shizu-chan?"

Shizu: "Why are you adding chan in my- Oh whatever. I just want to ask you if you know where Monokuma could be."

Makoto: "Huh? Why?"

Shizu: "Because you've met him when you were investigating two days ago. And, aren't you a detective? The SHSL Detective, Makoto Takamori? You should have something in mind."

Makoto: "Eeeh? But I'm lazy. I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

Shizu: "Well, if you're not Sherlock, then be Watson."

Makoto: "I'm not smart enough to be Watson!"

**[And with that, Shizu and I ended up talking about Sherlock Holmes.]**

**[Didnt we completely ignore the real topic at hand?]**

Shizu: "You're good, making us engage in a side conversation to stray us away from the topic."

Makoto: "No. I swear I wasn't doing that, Shizu-chan..."

Shizu: "Fine then. I want you to answer something and don't make any excuses not to answer."

Makoto: "I swear I won't!"

Shizu: "Haha. That's good. So. What did I do that first made me go towards my talent as a speaker?"

Makoto: "Okay! It's..."

You outnumbered a gang with your wits.

**"You won a speech contest in the Nationals."**

You were pretty enough to get famous?

Shizu: "Oh! I'm suprised you know all of that. Then again, you are the SHSL Detective, you should've known that by now."

Makoto: "I don't think detectives will look up information about people who aren't suspicious... Even if they are famous..."

Shizu: "Even so, it's nice to see you're as smart and observant as I thought."

**[Shizu waved goodbye at me and left.]**

**[She's such an interesting girl...]**

—

**(Gymnasium)**

Tomoe walked into the gymnasium, and to his suprise, he founded Constantine examining the bags of gym clothes and dumb bells. "Constantine?" Tomoe muttered, walking over to her side. Constantine glanced at him and grunted. "Tomoe."

Constantine: "What are you doing here? You don't seem like the sporty type."

Tomoe: "Same goes to you."

Constantine: "Hey. At least I'm doing something meaningful instead of finding love and all that crap."

Tomoe: "So... What are you doing exactly?"

Constantine: "Checking what could be used as a possible weapon, what the distance between from here to the end is, and the time it would take for a killer or a victim to run away from here."

Tomoe: "You're planning to murder someone?"

Constantine: "That's not what I'm saying you idiot!"

**[Constantine began insulting me.]**

**[I guess we "talked" for more than a few minutes.]**

Tomoe: "Yes, I believe you then!"

Constantine: "Thank you! Damn, don't you have the time to think things through?"

Tomoe: "It's not like I know nothing about you, Constantine!"

Constantine: "Really? Then answer me this! What's my favorite food?"

Tomoe: "That's easy! Look, it's..."

**"Pasta!"**

Fish...?!

Ramen and chow mein!

Constantine: "Tsk! So you do know something about me... You pervert."

Tomoe: "How is knowing about what you like considered being a pervert?!"

Constantine: "Shut up! Oh my god, why is everyone here insane except me?!"

**[Constantine began cursing as she stomped away...]**

**[At least she didn't hit me or something.]**

—

**(Kitchen)**

Tomoe sighed deeply. He just wasted 3/4 of his energy by just talking to Constantine, and now he felt as though he needed a snack. He entered into the kitchen where all the foods and drinks were, and instantly, he was suddenly faced with Nathan, who was carefully looking through the refrigerator.

Nathan: "Aww man, can't find that fried chicken I packed in here yesterday!"

Tomoe: "Oh. I think Toby ate it."

Nathan: "What?! Oh man, that sucks."

Tomoe: "Yeah."

Nathan: "Hmm... Were you looking for food too? I got some bubble gum if you'd like."

Tomoe: "Huh? Oh sure, why not."

**[We began to eat silently...]**

**[We bonded... I guess.]**

Nathan: "Um... Hey! I wanna ask you something!"

Tomoe: "What? What is it?"

Nathan: "Meh, I'm bored so I just wanted to ask you something."

Tomoe: "Go on."

Nathan: "It's nothing special, but, can you guess when's my birthday? I'm just wanting to kill some time, nothing special."

Tomoe: "Um..."

Nathan: "Here's a hint, I'm an Aquarius."

Tomoe: "Aquarius? Um... Let's see..."

August 29?

**"February 7?"**

... Um... Febuary 28?

Nathan: "Woah! That's exactly the date of my birthday!"

Tomoe: "I hit a bull's eye?!"

Nathan: "I'm impressed! You actually got my birthday correct!"

Tomoe: "Woah... Didn't think I'd have such an amazing intuition..."

Nathan: "Haha! You do!"

Tomoe: "Woah..."

Nathan: "Haha. Oh well, I have to go now. Bye!"

**[I watched as Nathan left the kitchen.]**

**[I guess I learned something today.]**

—

"Hey! Time to go to sleep! It's nighttime already!"

And yet again, Monokuma began to scream through the monitor. Constantine sighed as she plopped herself on the bed, staring at the colorless ceiling. She hadn't heard from Monokuma at all since yesterday. None of the students did. "Weird." What was Monokuma doing? He should've been forcing and persuading us to murder each other, Constantine thought suspiciously.

He's planning something...

What Constantine didn't know was that Monokuma was delightfully laughing inside his room, holding a bunch of papers with his paws. The lights flickered on and off, as it was like something that would happen in a crime show where the mastermind figured something out for the better of him and for the worse of his victims, his pawns.

"Upupupupu, this will be fun!"

—

**Students Remaining: 18**

**—**

**Okay, now we're finally getting somewhere... The interactions between the characters was fun, however! Next time will have Monokuma and horrible stuff with incentives or whatnot!**


	9. Incentives And Murder

**Oh finally the interactions are over! Now for the real deal and stuff!**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Shadowplayer360: "Monokuma's victory dance does sound like something I'd do if I see a story updated... Well, it's not everyone will like one person. I mean, no one's perfect. Makoto needs to overcome the headaches! Monokuma's incentives..."**

**TigerMasters: "Ooh I love your reference and yup I'm burning! Oh my gosh I thought I was the only here who knows Detective Conan! Ooh the suspense... **

**Charming Crescendo: "Eh, sounds good enough."**

**Nagisa4863: "Agh everyone loves me now?! Yes, the murders and sadness and suspense! Oh, if you're talking about the first game then I have a lot (the second as well of course). I like Naegi, Kirigiri, Chihiro, and Asahina!"**

**Trixuelulamoon323: "Ah! Sorry I'm updating so fast! Yes, I got Aika down perfectly I'm so happy! Ooh, yes."**

**Starnightking: "Yes I do! Makoto is a rather unique and sweet character to write, I'd say that! Takane is a nice on the inside fellow who cares for the SHSL Detective...!"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Takane's just being Takane~"**

**A. Zarko: "Toby is a nice character, so at least he'll participate a lot in the trials and investigations! Ooh, okay then, I'll just support CJxToby then! Yup, the interactions are nice! Ooh, okay then I can't wait!" **

**HeroNoMore: "Aika loves her matchmaking! Yup, it's time to get down to business. *puts on sunglasses* And yes, the questions are all over the place!"**

**Awesome D.T: "Tomoe will still feel something... Yup, I like that format as well easier to write and play with! Well, Tomoe is the SHSL Medium... Yes, Toby is cute~ Aika likes her matchmaking skills~! Malcolm has many things you don't know... Oh gosh that yandere smile! Oh man you're making me blush!"**

**Shyjoker: "Oops forgot to fix the moderate guest reviews option! Er... I wish them good luck if they ever meet her brother... Oh, you watched them a lot didn't you? There was movie I saw at night with my dad when I was in elementary school ugh made me shiver... But I do watch people play horror games like Aoi Oni, Corpse Party, etc. Hmm... Nah I'll remember it."**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "Nah, I accept all reviews! The evil bear will be planning something murderlicious... Okay, that's a lame pun."**

**Now on to the story of Danganronpa!**

**—**

"Ahem, attention students of Phoenix!"

Despite the usual business of Monokuma screaming out, "Go wake up!", today he sounded more urgent and louder than usual. All the students began to instantly wake up, wondering what was happening to make Monokuma act so perky and excited.

"Go to the theaters immediately! This is an emergency! Emergency!"

After Monokuma repeated the word "emergency" a few times, the screen faded, with all the students in their rooms more confused than ever before.

"Hey! What's going on?" Rina shouted as she exited her room the same time as Toby and Tiki.

Toby shrugged, closing the door behind him. "I have no idea. It must be really important if Monokuma's saying it's an emergency."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Juugo muttered as he exited the dormitories without much interest in the rest of the students.

Ayano gulped, his throat dry. "This doesn't feel good..." He mumbled, clutching his stomach tightly. There was a sensation of doubt and worry in his stomach. He knew that whatever Monokuma says will never be good. That, he knew. What he didn't know was what Monokuma was up to.

"Let's get going then," Aika suggested, grabbing ahold of the hands of the closest people next to her, seemingly Malcolm and Shizu, and darted through the halls, taking them with her. The rest of the students began to follow one by one into the hallways and into the theaters where Monokuma was, sitting peacefully on the podium. The students stared at one another, having no clue of what to do now. Monokuma grimly smiled at them and stood up, grabbing the microphone that echoed through the room. "Upupupupu! That was quicker than I anticipated!"

Constantine was the first to step forward close to the stage. "What's this emergency about?" She growled, tightening her fists. She had a bad feeling of what Monokuma had in mind, and she didn't like it. "If I don't like what the hell you're saying, I'll rip your guts out."

"Upupupupu, aren't we acting all mighty?" Monokuma glanced at all the students with an amused expression, one that meant trouble. "You guys aren't murdering each other, and I have to be honest, you bastards are boooooring!"

"W-why would we murder each other?" Ayano cried with a whine. "We aren't going to murder anyone!"

"You sure about that? You seem very sure despite your horrible luck, Ayano-kun~" Monokuma teased, his mouth puckering a small chuckle that echoed through the air. Ayano stuttered, knowing how confident he sounded despite his title of bad luck. _It was never a talent to begin with,_ he thought.

Constantine scoffed. "Murdering and shit, we aren't doing those!"

"She's right!" Nathan cried, taking a step forward to the stage. "We will never do anything so stupid as killing one another!"

"You guys are such naive, little students. I really like you bastards. It makes it more the worthwhile to see your despair expressions~" Monokuma laughed even harder, then suddenly stopped and jumped in victory on the podium. "Now that I think about it, you guys never got a reason to murder each other, am I correct?"

The atmosphere immediately changed from rage to dreadful fear as all the students began to feel that inch of doubt piercing easily through their confidence. Tiki bit her lip as she slowly muttered, "What does that mean?"

"That means, I have to give you an incentive! A reason to murder!" Monokuma danced around in place as envelopes suddenly appeared on his paws. "I have each and every little thing about you guys~ I know everything about you bastards from where you live to where you sleep."

"That's creepy!" Rina cried in a comical yet fearful way, nervously looking at the serious, amused Monokuma.

"As the headmaster, it is my duty to know about each and every one of you!" Monokuma replied, seemingly making it sound like a comeback. "So, I got the juice on your pasts and dirty secrets!"

"That's nonsense," Juugo replied immediately. "How do you even get those when they are not on the internet? You must be playing games with us."

"Upupupupu! Of course! This is the game of murder and trial! This is a game to graduate from this place and be free with killing!" Monokuma then threw the envelopes to the air, as somehow, someway, magically each envelops landed on the students' hands with their correct name. "Take a look and see if I'm wrong, or if you are a dumbass!"

"Tsk. Whatever." Juugo began to open his envelope, and inside contained a single sheet of paper. Quietly, he unfolded it and his eyes widened. Abruptly, he stuffed the paper back into the envelope as he was trembling. "How...?"

There were a few gasps and cries in disdain, while some shrugged and laughed the nervousness in their mind off. Some people immediately closed the paper once they seen it, and others began to store horrifically at the paper.

"Oho! I got you bastards by suprise, didn't I?" Monokuma smiled deviously.

"Are you kidding me?" Elena stated, glaring angrily at Monokuma. "Nobody here will kill someone just for this!"

"Oh, well, I have to disagree! Some people's pasts and secrets are really..." Monokuma stopped. "Teehee. Rather interesting."

"Now!" Monokuma cried, making everyone stare at Monokuma in disdain. "If I don't see anyone kill someone in 24 hours, I will announce your guys' dirty secrets and past to the whooooooole world!"

"T-the whole world?" Toby stuttered, shocked. "You're kidding me!"

"Well, if you believe so, think about what you want and see if I'm kidding!" Monokuma giggled in pleasure. "Well then, see ya losers later!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared into the podium, gone and without a trace. The silence as killing everyone as they stared at each other with suspicion and disdain.

"H-hey..." Aika started, giving the students a doubtful smile. "Let's talk about our pasts so we don't have to kill each other! I'll go first."

"Who would talk about their past?" Kazuho bluntly stated as he walked towards the door. "If I'm you, I would be leaving right now."

"I agree," CJ muttered as she followed Kazuho out the door. "I can't bear to see you guys any longer."

Soon enough, most of the students began rummaging their way out of the door, leaving only a doubtful and saddened amount of students left. Ayano glanced around the room awkwardly, and nervously replied, "They all left..."

"A-are you kidding me?" Elena replied in disgust. "How can they act so suspicious of one another?! This is exactly what Monokuma wants!"

"This is bullshit," Malcolm muttered under his breath in anger. "That Monokuma bastard is going to pay..."

"Well!" Makoto replied in a comical manner, trying to cheer everyone up. "Guess we can't be buddy buddies anymore, right Ayano?"

"W-what? No..." Ayano gulped. "We'll try to convince them by tomorrow."

"I hope so," Tiki stated shyly. "I don't want anyone to be murdered..."

"Don't say that!" Makoto cried desperately. "I don't want to hear murder or kill from anyone! Just hearing it reminds me of the envelopes and Monokuma..." Makoto shuddered, Tiki bowing her head down as an apology.

"We should get out of here now," Aika stated. "This room is just...horrendous."

And with that, all the students exited into the halls.

—

Soon enough, nighttime has began.

"Ugh." Stellar didn't like the sound of the static on the monitor screen as Monokuma finished his nighttime rant. She gulped. Why did Monokuma know about that? What has she ever done to make Monokuma suspicious of her past? Stellar tightly clung onto her pillow as she tried to sleep.

She couldn't sleep that night.

**Then again, none of the students could.**

—

"It's morning, bastards! Wake up!"

Kazuho stepped into the cafeteria where everyone else were. He blinked confusingly. He thought everyone would've avoided one another, but he guessed not. There weren't all of the students however, as there were five other students excluding himself in the cafeteria.

"Haha! Hey, guess you came here too!" Aika replied in her usual perky manner, swarming herself with arrays of fruits and pancakes. Kazuho nodded slowly, his stomach grumbling ferociously. Quickly, he grabbed the last plate of pancakes and sat down.

"Hey," Ayano greeted with a smile as Shizu nodded at him next to Ayano, quietly eating her sunny-side up egg and her glass of chocolate milk.

"Didn't think you were the early type, Kazuho!" Toby replied immediately as he sat down next to the archer. The archer blinked before continuing to eat his set of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Guess we were all stupid enough to go the cafeteria because of the food," CJ bluntly stated as she finished her meal of rice and bacons.

Soon enough, some of the other people came in as if they were just in time to go into the bus for a class field trip.

Makoto scratched his head awkwardly. "Man, guess I fell asleep again!"

"..." Juugo quietly sat down next to Toby as he rubbed his eyes. His mask were on the side of his head, and everyone was staring at him with shock, well, except for Stellar. "... What?"

"So you finally took off your mask for once!" Makoto replied, his sleepy attitude suddenly gone in a flash. "You actually look better like that, Isa-kun!" Juugo stared at Makoto with a frown, both offended by Makoto's comment and about his new nickname.

"Woah! You look handsome!" Aika complimented, only receiving a grunt from him. "No wonder why Stellar isn't suprised!"

"W-what?" Stellar blinked in confusion as she just entered in the cafeteria. "Er... What did I miss?"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Tiki replied as she stumbled into the cafeteria and grabbed her set of food, sitting down next to the sleepyhead Makoto and the silent Juugo. "Oh, everyone isn't here yet?"

"Nope!" Rina said as she jumped into the room.

After a few moments, most of the other students entered into the cafeteria.

"So what if I'm late?" Constantine replied angrily as the other students glanced at her in shock. "Hmph."

"Oh no didn't think I'd sleep that late!" Nathan interjected as he frantically ran into the cafeteria and to the counter.

"Shut up." Takane sat down next to Nathan as he insulted Aika and Rina who were pointing out the fact that he was late. "I just overslept... Which is awkward coming from me..." He mumbled softly to himself. "Whatever."

"... Hello." Paul sat down silently next to Takane and the rest. "I must've overslept or something."

"It's not like you're the last ones here," Makoto said through his mouth full of waffles. "We still need Malie, Ele-chan, and Tomo~!"

Constantine rolled her eyes. "Speak correctly please."

"Malcolm, Elena, and Tomoe!" Makoto listed happily, finishing his cup of hot tea that he'd gotten a while ago.

Uneasiness begins to fill the students body as minutes passed by...

"I'm going to check on them!" Ayano cried, standing up from his seat and rushing towards the door.

The students, one by one, began to run after Ayano. "H-hey wait!"

Ayano dashed through the hallways. Where could they have gone? Ironically, as he darted into the dormitories, there was a loud scream that echoed through the hallways. "T-Tomoe?!" Ayano dashed farther towards the source of Tomoe's scream, and the door next to Malcolm's room was opened completely, with Malcolm and Tomoe looking into the room with utter despair.

"W-what the hell?!" Malcolm screamed, desperately running out of the room.

Ayano bit his lip as he quietly looked inside the room. "H-huh...?" His body began to tremble as he fell to his knees. Ayano couldn't believe his eyes. There was a corpse dangling from a wire that was tied to the ceiling. The corpse was lifelessly moving about left and right, with no expression and only an expression of despair. There was blood all over the corspe's neck, which seemed a little bit too much just for a wire that choked her to death. Nevertheless...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was the body of Ayano's favorite ringleader.

**Elena Luz Grey.**

**—**

**Students Remaining: 17**

**—**

**Aww man, I just had to kill her. We had so much in common though. It was so hard choosing to pick who to kill first, but I especially didn't want to kill my cute little baby Elena! No Elena! Come and get a hug from me! How can she be killed in such a cruel way? I just wanted to go on an elephant ride with her at least once... Waaaaaah... Let me cry in my corner for killing my Elena baby...**


	10. Investigation Part 1

**Oh man you guys review quickly when it comes to trouble and suspense! Man, I still feel bad for Elena, so as a suggestion from our lovely Trixielulamoon323, I will now give you information about Elena, as though no one thought up of an execution for her, I was thinking of something around a circus show where Monokuma pretty much leads some lions to kill her whole jugglers juggle various weapons and throws it at her while the crowd laughs and cheers... Eh at least I'm not that mean! **

**Anyways, about Elena. She likes baton twirling, singing, elephant riding, animal crackers, popcorn, and loud music. What she hates are slow movers, staying in one spot for too long, and people that are not passionate about what they do. She would like someone like Ishimaru, and she is a Puerto Rican! **

**Okay, now I'm through with that, let's get on to:**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Shadowplayer360: "Yeah, poor Elena. Yeah, I find oversleeping to be a bit too much of an excuse if Monokuma can wake you up with such a loud voice. Monokuma has the best plans, and yeah suspicious evidence."**

**Starnightking: "I know right it's always the good ones! Gyah, but I did like her a lot... She likes elephants... Makoto will be the best detective in the house!"**

**A. Zarko: "Ooh, a much more longer review! Toby will be Toby, is what I think I guess. Oh, wow, I'm glad that I didn't provide so much detail. Hmm, I did not like describing the facts either, but if you like it I'm fine with it then. That's actually true... I know regret that I didn't think of that before. Elena has the best reactions of them all. It's highly suspicious, but more people have such secrets they wouldn't want anyone to know. The investigation and trial will be splendid."**

**Trixielulamoon323: "The classics are the best they say! Yeah I'm sad to see Elena go, she was such a happy and perky person... Eh, she'll probably be in some of the students' mind like Ayano since he kind of had a friendship with her. I love your suggestion!"**

**TigerMasters: "Makes sense to suspect the late bloomers. It's because one truth prevails! Why Elena was murdered is one of the questions to ask."**

**HeroNoMore: "I really liked her, and I'm so sorry for killing her! Yeah, it was hard... And now we shall prevail justice on the one who killed her- oh wait I like all the characters... Haha, you still remember all those details, you'll be my observant Watson!"**

**DratiniX: "Oopsies, my bad..."**

**LadyGlitchy: "Well, I hope your suspects are wrong so you don't get sad about it... Cause it seems like you like that person whoever you're suspecting."**

**Awesome D.T: "NOOO don't cry! People wanna live and people wanna die! They don't think alike so... Meh. Oh gosh you're scaring me! Ooh yes it does and yeah Tomoe has a way of scaring the readers. I love Elena and her elephant and circus performances dang it! They are the smartest smart smart ones here... Haha, I do that too though. Yes you could!"**

**Shyjoker: "I wanted to ride on an elephant so much dang it! Yeah, I guess that's what it meant as well... Hmm cocoa fruit..."**

**Nagisa4863: "Sheesh I'm gonna cry then! A lot of people did~!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "I know right?! Yeah, I'm interested in the trial as well as the investigation~! Hahaha, you'll see..."**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Everyone has a suspect!"**

**Now, let's go investigate, shall we? Oh yeah just to say something, during the investigations you should play that Danganronpa ost to make it sound more fun and mysterious to solve the case~**

**—**

"Oh my god..." Rina can only gasp as tears began to fill her eyes. "Elena!" She cried, despair in her broken heart. "Elena!" She knew that Elena was now dead, but that wasn't the case. Rina wanted to revive her, she didn't want to see her friend dead in front of her very eyes. "Oh my god why?!"

"A murder has happened!" Monokuma's voice rang through the hallways from the speakers, despite everyone having least than the urge to even listen. "Now, take the time to investigate and solve the murder! Fine the murderer of Elena Luz Grey!"

No one could've cared less. The more important manner was that a classmate was dead and that one of them were the murderer. It was horrifying to even believe that such a thing could happen.

"... Why..." Ayano quietly muttered miserably as he tried to hold himself back from vomiting. The gruesome murder as right before his very eyes, and it wasn't a nice sight at all. It was a cruel method of murdering someone, even in normal standards. "Why murder Elena...?"

_"We'll survive through this together!" Ayano heard her cry once when he saw her talking to a nervous Rina and Stellar. _He shut his eyes._ Why?_

"That we shall find out once we finger the murderer," Constantine said slowly and bluntly, glancing at Elena's dead body. "Okay." She stiffened herself up. "I'm going to check her body."

"Her b-body?!" Stellar replied in a suprised manner. However, Constantine ignored her and walked over to the dangling corpse.

"Couldn't it have been a suicide?" Nathan suggested, eyeing the corpse suspiciously. "I mean, look, she's in her room and she is dying like any other suicidal person."

"She would never kill herself!" Ayano cried desperately, Nathan shocked from Ayano's tone of voice. Ayano, noticing his radical behavior, sighed deeply and softened, his serious expression still on his face. "She's not the type of person to do that."

"Even if you think that," Makoto started as he walked into the room lazily. He glared at the corpse closely, his detective instincts butting into his lazy and joking soul. "There's still a chance she could've killed herself. If that is true, she herself is the murderer. I highly doubt it as well, though."

There was a buzz coming from the IDs, and Juugo silently took it out and opened it, his mask on now. He never liked letting people see his emotions. "Time of death... 5:46 AM?"

**-New Evidence: Monokuma File 001-**

**Description: "Elena Luz Grey was murdered in her room around 5:46 AM. The reason of her death is caused by strangulation by some kind of long material. Her hands has blood near the tip of her fingers and blood all over her neck."**

Takane blinked as he reluctantly glanced at his own ID. "5:46? That's weird..."

"I guess that means we're all suspects," Stellar answered a matter-of-factly, despite the sadness in her tone of voice.

"How can she be killed that early?" CJ asked herself as she put her ID away in her pocket. She sighed, and then began to examine the corpse. "And by the way, what's with the part about blood all over her neck?"

Toby sighed, scratching his head. "I doubt the wire could've caused that, it doesn't seem to be piercing into her or something like that. It's weird, really."

"That's right," Shizu stated. "I myself suspect there's something more to this case then a suicide or a choke and run."

"Did you see anything, Tomoe? Malcolm?" Kazuho asked in pure curiosity. "I do not think the time of death is lying, but, I'm curious if you seen at least something."

"I didn't see anything," Malcolm began. "It's just that Elena's door was already open by the time I came in around the time Tomoe greeted me."

"That's true," Tomoe answered. "I just wanted to go along with someone to the cafeteria, but now I'm not in the mood for a burger... Really. Who the hell could've done such a stupid thing?"

"It's all because of that stupid incentive!" Rina cried as tears were drastically falling from her wet and tired eyes.

"Stop talking!" Constantine cried angrily, she couldn't focus with all the noise around her. Everyone stopped and sighed. Constantine glared suspiciously at the corpse. There was definitely something wrong. First of all, the wire that was hanging Elena... Where did that come from? I didn't see anything that looks like a wire that could've been seen here in her room...

**-New Evidence: Wire-**

**Description: "A long black wire that was tied tightly around Elena's neck. It didn't seem to pierce or cause any injury to Elena, even though her neck was full with blood. Also, the location of the wire is unknown."**

"Unknown..." Paul began to speak, looking at his newly received evidence on his ID about the wire. "Does anyone here know where a wire can be found?"

"The Game Room?" CJ suggested. "There's like, hell, a ton of different places with wires everywhere."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Constantine sighed in frustration.

"I wonder..." Makoto began, tapping his chin. "Was there anything that can cause that injury on her neck?"

**-New Evidence: Bloody Neck-**

**Description: "Elena is bloodied with crimson blood on her neck. There was a large and long wound that seemed to cause the bleeding."**

Makoto glanced around the room, finding nothing but old circus clothes and books, even dropped animal crackers that tattered the floor. Makoto instantly knew that the murder hadn't taken place at the start of this very room. He sighed. "I'm going to check around this area."

"Huh, that would make sense," Constantine said, sounding a bit approving of for once. "Let's scatter about the areas and find more clues."

"I'll stay here with Shizu and Toby," Ayano said with a small smile, glancing around the place as if he was looking for something.

As the students got out of the room, Ayano sighed, checking around the room for something worthful as evidence. "Where is that?" He asked himself, rummaging around the tables that had messed up papers around the place. Hg dig through them thoroughly, and immediately he gasped. "Found it!" It was a single letter. Ayano smiled, knowing that Elena had actually did what she proclaimed she was trying to do; a journal entry to recall her past life, sort of like her secret blog.

**-New Evidence: Letter-**

**Description: "A letter that Elena made around 5:30 AM. It said, "I've been asked to follow this student into the infirmary. I'm suprised that student actually knows something I didn't! Sheesh, am I that dumb? I have to tell Ayano, Aika and Rina about this tomorrow!" And the letter ends there."**

"The infirmary?" Ayano ultimately felt a strange feeling strum his heart strings. He knew that the infirmary was the utmost definate place to go to to solve Elena's murder.

"Where are you going?" Shizu asked, grabbing ahold of Ayano's wrist.

Ayano yelped slightly. "The infirmary where Malcolm is."

"Huh? Sure... Okay then. Go ahead." Shizu glanced at Ayano in confusion, waving goodbye to him. And so, Ayano stepped foot out of the room and into the infirmary.

"Huh? What brings you here? I thought you were at Elena's room," Malcolm stated, suprisingly confused as to why Ayano was at the infirmary now.

"Well... Take a look at this," Ayano muttered, handing the letter to Malcolm. Malcolm suspiciously glanced at Ayano, then sighed and began to read the letter word by word. Reluctantly, he bit his lips in disdain.

"So the murder might've took place here," Malcolm quietly stated, handing the letter back to Ayano. He checked the area, now much more suspicious than before. "But... There doesn't seem to be anything."

Ayano nodded slowly, examining the area. He then glanced at one of the cabinets and tried to open it. He frowned, the cab it not budging an inch at all. "Was this always locked?" Malcolm blinked at Ayano, and then nodded. Ayano figured that searching every place is what makes a detective a good one, Ayano heard from Makoto before. Ayano then recalled the key he kept in his pocket and quickly took it out. He quietly inserted the key into the lock, and it made a click sound, opening. "It worked..."

There was nothing inside the cabinet except for antidotes and medical utensils. Nothing else seemed out of place, but Ayano can't help but stare awkwardly at one of the utensils. It seemed...shinier than usual. The other utensils were bland and dusty, coming from such a school, but the one utensil in the very left side was really shiny and spot clean.

**-New Evidence: Medical Utensil-**

**Description: "A blade-like utensil that is used to cut the skin open during surgery. Unlike the rest of the utensils, this one in particular is very shiny, not bland and dusty as the rest of them."**

Ayano gasped. "Ow! I struck my finger..." Malcolm sighed as he glanced at him, going to the cabinet. The cabinet was locked, Malcolm then smirked in delight, playing with his hands on a metal pin he got from his pockets. He then inserted the pin into the keyhole, and as easily as it looks, the cabinet opened. Malcolm quickly grabbed a small bandaid and handed it to a thankful Ayano. "T-thanks..." Ayano gently placed the bandaid on his right index finger and sighed. "You opened that cabinet so easily... I wish I can do that..."

"It's as easy as it looks," Malcolm stated, a bit shocked by Ayano's words of pure dedication. Malcolm sighed. "So, you found something yet?"

Ayano shook his head. "Not really... Just this blade utensil that seemed out of the ordinary from these other utensils."

Malcolm sighed. "Maybe there's nothing else here."

—

**[Elena's Room–Dormitories]**

Shizu sighed as she examined the body. "Nothing seemed to be suspicious except the overt blood around her neck. There's a large wound over the left side of her neck. The wire couldn't have caused it. For one, it isn't tied that tightly around her neck. Two, I would be sure that she would be struggling, so she'd be grabbing ahold of the wires to loosen the grip."

Toby smiled at Shizu, walking over to Elena's dangling corpse. "But... What if she wasn't struggling and was actually asleep? As a writer, there's many possibilities, Shizu."

"How can she be asleep?" Shizu asked. "Hey, this may be weird...but..." She sighed, a faint blush across her face. "I'm not tall enough, and there isn't any chair so..."

"You want me to carry you up?" Toby asked as if he was in shock.

Shizu nodded. Man, she wished CJ was here. CJ wouldn't mind being held by Toby, she was such a confident and all-serious-for-investigation-and-no-play character that Shizu secretly admired. "Yes. I'm sorry if it was a sudden question."

"Huh? Oh, no, no!" Toby shook his head violently, waving his hands around in the process. "It's all for the investigation, like CJ said, we can't dilly dally on anything!" He quickly carried Shizu up with his hands, holding her as if she were sitting on a couch. Shizu quietly thanked him as she looked at the top of the ceiling.

"Sorry..." Shizu quietly muttered to Elena. She began to sniff at Elena's mouth and face. "Chloroform."

**-New Evidence: Chloroform-**

**Description: "Elena's mouth seemed to smell of chloroform."**

"R-really?" Toby said in utter disbelief, even if he had that certain possibility in the back of his head. "Wow... That's..."

"Tsk. So she was put to sleep," Shizu stated grimly, clicking her tongue as Toby gently put her down to her feet. "Then where's the cloth, napkin, or something that was soaked with chloroform? She couldn't have just inhaled it for no particular reason at all."

"Who knows." Toby shrugged. "This doesn't connect everything together. Where did the killer get that long strip of wire? Who is the killer? What is with her wound on her neck? And why kill Elena of all people?"

"Don't ask that many questions, please. You're sounding like those people who secretly love these murder cases." Shizu held her head in frustration, with Toby awkwardly laughing. She deeply sighed, taking another look at the place. There was a makeup kit that was halfway opened on top of Elena's yellow sheets for her linen bed. "What's that makeup kit doing on her bed?"

Toby tilted his head. "Huh? Oh, that." He shrugged as Shizu began to open it. "I noticed that a while ago near the bottom of Elena, and it was just annoyingly out of place I had to put it at least somewhere."

"Is that so..."

**-New Evidence: Makeup Kit-**

**"Elena's makeup kit that was found beneath her hanging body. There seemed to be something missing, but what...?"**

—

**[Laboratory]**

Makoto sighed, alongside Tiki who was giving a small frown as she glanced through the tubes and cylinders with liquids in them. Makoto instantly knew these chemicals were Paradichlorobenzene, Digoxin, VX, Batrachotoxin, and other dangerous chemicals. Well, he always knew about anything dangerous, as he is a well-known detective. "That's weird..." Tiki started, glancing at a smiling Makoto who was examining the area. "There used to be a cylinder that contained chloroform here."

"Really? Man, I thought that was weird."

**-New Evidence: Tiki's Testimony-**

**Description: "Tiki stated that there used to be a cylinder that contained chloroform. Now it's no longer seen in sight."**

Makoto scratched his head. "I'll check on Shizu-chan and To-to for a second. I have a feeling that Elena's death was not easy to see with your own eyes. You need to have suspects and theories."

—

**[Incinerator Room]**

Takane sighed. "It's so easy to just throw all of the evidence away."

"Well, I guess we can go hop into the trash slot!" Nathan joked lightheartedly. Takane groaned in disbelief. "You can burn all the evidence in the incinerator."

"No, I don't think you can open the trash slot that easily," Juugo bluntly replied with a yawn. Takane glared at him in suspicion, saying, "What makes you think so?" Juugo sighed as he opened the green button next to the giant incinerator.

Rumble rumble rumble

"Woah! It's so loud here!" Nathan cried out loud, despite Takane and Juugo silently ignoring his comments and remarks.

A few moments later, the incinerator room began to quiet down and the trash slot magically opened. Juugo sighed. "It's really simple to throw the evidence in the trash slot, but you have to open the incinerator to do so. It's highly impossible to have done such as thing as throw away the evidence. Even from my room I can hear the rumbling sounds of the incinerator a few days ago when Monokuma said that he was going to take out the trash."

**-New Evidence: Juugo's Testimony-**

**Description: "The trash slot can't be opened unless you turn on the incinerator, which makes a rather noisy sound that even you can hear from the computer and phone screen."**

**—**

**This is getting longer than I thought, so I'll have this in two parts!**


	11. Investigation Part 2

**Okay now on to part 2 of the investigation~**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Nagisa4863: "Ooh you figured it out about the ship tease! Anyways, haha I thought that was just a bit of a lame case to solve besides it narrows the suspects down!"**

**TigerMasters: "Haha the mind is certainly a strange yet intriguing thing, isn't it? Maybe, maybe, who knows."**

**A. Zarko: "Toby is a smart person. I pulled it off? That's a suprise... Yeah I try to make it similar and close to DR. The killer is certainly scared that people will figure him/her out, but I have to agree with you there."**

**DratiniX: "Hmm... I could use that in the future when the cases get really suspicious and hard to solve!"**

**HeroNoMore: "Yes, you're my honored Watson! Ayano certainly knows where to go and what to look out for, that clever little cutie! Anyways, thank you for appreciating my writing style!"**

**LadyGlitchy: "There's always a twist somewhere, someway?"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Teachers don't like it, but you certainly do! Hmm, but he's a special little guy so..."**

**Trixielulamoon323: "Good, you're a clever cookie then! Yup, you're suggestion was a really nice one!" **

**Shyjoker: "Ooh, I do like your thoughts and clever mind~ Gambles are fun though, right?"**

**Awesome D.T: "Blatant methods... Well, it's like that person can be calm about it~ The makeup kit will be crucial, maybe. Yes, that time makes it obvious that no one had an alibi, it's perfect for the killer to easily get everyone turn doubtful towards one another! He/she must've been in a hurry or stupid... You're thoughts on who can be the killer are very interesting... Haha, one day if I ever continue this story I'm doing..."**

**Guest: "Haha, the chapter's good, I guess?"**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "Thank you you're so kind!"**

**Shadowplayer360: "Questions and maybe answers you have... Who shall find the culprit this time?"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Hahaha, that's what I'm aiming for..."**

**Anyways, I really didn't draw much, but I just did this weird sketch when I was bored with Ayano, Makoto, and Aika trying to um...is it sing or randomly pose with weird clothes that they somehow found somewhere (Monokuma did you do this)? Aika looks nice without her ponytail I guess... (I CAN'T DRAW GIRLS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!) Also, here's my profile on deviantart so you can check my crappy artwork: vioeliana (just add deviantart after vioeliana and then add .com...)**

**Back to the story anyways...**

**—**

**[~Cafe Mono~]**

Makoto sighed. He was sitting along with CJ, Constantine, and Stellar who were thinking deeply about the case. He figured that these people would've solved the case in no time flat, but here he was thinking alongside with them.

"I still don't understand how there was blood on Elena's fingers," Constantine proposed with a groan, almost pounding on the table as she examined her ID about the evidence she collected over and over again.

"Couldn't she have had the blood when she was choking to death? She could've have her grip on the wires," CJ suggested with a stern voice. "Then again, there is the matter of the chloroform and where it is now."

Stellar awkwardly chuckled, watching Constantine and CJ's anxious and stressed expressions. "The culprit couldn't have it now."

Makoto shrugged as he jumped out of his chair. He pointed at the three girls with a lenient, but stern smile that says he's up to the task of figuring of the method of murder and how it went through in a few minutes. Well, it was his guess, but a detective always uses concrete evidence. At least someone would take his theory as a big possibility, but he knew better of the three girls. Constantine was a genius, she wouldn't just give in to Makoto's theories. Stellar was a legal assistant, she knew better than most of the SHSL students. And for CJ, she had the brilliance and guts to see through anything.

Knowing this, Makoto smiled. This was as if it was his very own detective agency. "Let's put it this way..."

—

Constantine nodded, muttering, "That's not far fetched, Makoto..." CJ and Stellar glanced at each other, knowing the probability was pretty low, but it was a really high chance. Makoto scratched his head, laughing awkwardly. "So, what do you guys think?"

"It would make sense," Constantine finally answered, shrugging. "But why would Elena go with the murderer?"

"Maybe the murderer was close to her?"

That, everyone had begun to think...

—

**[Library]**

"Oh, you're here too?" Tomoe glanced at Rina who was desperately and seriously reading books about murder and solving them. "You're really serious about finding Elena's murderer..."

"Of course I am!" Rina suddenly cried in distress. "But looking at these murder pictures makes me sick..."

"Let me guess," Tomoe lightheartedly said. "You're afraid of blood?"

"Of course I am!" Rina cried. "Besides, you already know that, you're the SHSL Medium!"

"Being a medium doesn't mean I can read your mi-..." Tomoe suddenly stopped. There was a voice echoing in his mind that said the words, _"...makeup kit"._

Rina blinked. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong!" Tomoe suddenly cried, glancing around the place. That voice was definately Elena's. Tomoe quickly darted into the dormitories to Elena's room and glanced around the room. "She said... Makeup kit, right?" Tomoe walked to the opened makeup kit, but there was nothing suspicious except the missing thing. Was it lipstick? Perfume? Tomoe shook his head. "Who would use perfume here in a murder?" Tomoe muttered to himself, despite knowing the comical idea of using perfume to hide the smell of blood.

_"Check the makeup kit closely."_

Tomoe blinked. That voice certainly belonged to Elena's, but why is her voice talking to him? It might be because he's a medium, but he never talked to her at all, has he? Nevertheless, he obeyed the voice of Elena's and slowly and carefully re-examined the makeup kit.

"What was there to check? Nothing seemed out of the ordinary..." Tomoe then saw a flap on the corners near the lipstick and lifted it carefully. "Aha!" There was a white hanky hidden on the bottom of the makeup kit container. Tomoe silently thanked Elena, and took the hanky out of the kit. The hanky felt moist on his fingers, and instantly Tomoe could tell this was the hanky used to put Elena to sleep and lead her to her death.

**-New Evidence: Hanky-**

**Description: "The hanky that was soaked in chloroform. It was found in Elena's makeup kit..."**

Now he and the students were one step closer to finding the murderer...

But what was the missing thing in the kit?

—

Kazuho walked into the infirmary, finding Malcolm and Ayano examining the medical utensils. He frowned, walking further into the room. "What're you guys looking for?"

Ayano averted his daze up to find the archer looking curiously at him and Malcolm. "Oh!" Ayano began to explain the letter and clean medical utensil he have founded. Kazuho nodded, silently watching the two go on about with their business. Kazuho sighed, now beginning to examine the room more closely than the SHSL Escape Artist and Bad Luck.

The room was...dirtier than usual. "Did a struggle happen here?" Kazuho quietly mumbled to himself, examining the floors that were scraped with dents and stains. He remembered that Monokuma always cleaned the infirmary every night, and he knew Monokuma would never miss a scratch, especially all of the mess he has founded today. Kazuho doubted the fact that Monokuma could be forgotten, so he quietly thought, "There must've been a fight between Elena and the murderer. I better tell Stellar and the rest."

**-New Evidence: Kazuho's Theory-**

**Description: "Kazuho thinks that a fight must've broke out in the infirmary, as the room was more dirtier and scraped than usual."**

Firstly, he began to tell Ayano and Malcolm.

—

"Upupupupu!"

That same, annoying voice rang out echoing throughout the hallways.

"I hope you guys found everything you need! It's time for the trial! Everyone attend the trial immediately at the courtroom! Go, go, and good luck!"

Everyone gulped, their throats going dry as they stared at each other with doubt and fear. Tension grows between them, enough so that there was a fog of dark mist roaming around the atmosphere.

Quietly, they all entered into the courtroom.

Monokuma jumped out of nowhere, encouraging the depressed students with a victory dance, humming, "Trial time! Trial time!"

Constantine glared at the dancing bear, and quietly asked, "So, I know we're doing this trial, but what happens if we find the murderer?" There was a dark abyss that lies beneath her heart; she, as a genius, could already figure out the possibilities of what Monokuma would say. But, she needed to know.

"Hmm?" Monokuma stopped in his tracks. "Solving the trial will result in the death of either you innocent individuals or the murderer him or herself!"

"Wait..." Tiki started, fidgeting with her hands. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple, you idiot!" Monokuma cried. "If you finger the wrong person, you all but the murderer dies! If you finger the right person, then only he or she shall die!"

"That's crazy!" Takane cried angrily. "Are you insane?"

"Of course I'm not insane! You think I would be tricking you bastards? I watch everything, so I know how the murderer killed Elena, who he/she is, and why they did it!" Monokuma slyly chuckled, a sick smile in his face.

"Well, after this trial you're going to die next," Juugo calmly replied in a blunt manner. "I'll make sure of it."

"Oh don't be so sure of, Isanami!" Monokuma then smiled. "Nevermind that, let's just get the trial started!"

As soon as Monokuma said such words that was despair inducing, the lights flickered off, making all the students gasp and yelp in shock and anxiety. After a while, the lights flickered back on revealing a rather festive array of colors all over the courtroom. There were podiums around the room, with name templates listed on the wooden furniture. Balloons and confetti were all over the place, falling like raindrops and swarming the students. Well... The room was more of a game show than a courtroom to be honest.

Everyone was in a trance of confusion and shock. Like the rest of the students, Constantine didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"What...the hell?"

And so begins the rather _festive_ trial.

—

**Students Remaining: 17**

**Oh my gosh the trial's gonna start! Nooooooo...**


	12. Trial 1 - Part 1

**Oh gosh now's the trial I'm so excited! Oh wait I'm the one who wrote it whatever... Oh well, guess we get to see who's the killer!**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Shadowplayer360: *dances with you* **

**Trixielulamoon323: "Yes, it's the wonderful investigation! Oh, that probably means she's figure out something..."**

**Nagisa4863: "Oh gosh, the dreadful (Er, festive) class trial! Oh, don't worry, that's kind of good you don't suspect anyone. Oh well, everyone loves ship teases anyways~"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Takane and everyone else are suspicious, so you're not the only one! Yes, put death to the destroyer of death (Er...)!"**

**A. Zarko: "Oh well, at least you have something to say at the most! Sorry you're having troubles though! Monokuma and his choice of words are very interesting..."**

**HeroNoMore: "Of course that won't happen! Yes, the next chapter!"**

**DratiniX: "Best scenario ever."**

**TigerMasters: "Oh my gosh how did you know what I was going to say?!"**

**Shyjoker: "Ooh, you have a guess..."**

**Awesome D.T: "Yes, the trial's gonna be so much fun! Oh yes you get a hug! C'mere! Oh, it's nice to know that they're not acting too suspicious... Elena likes everyone, she can't just openly state who the killer is! Thank you for the kind words and compliment! Monokuma, I should make you my party organizer!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Yes, the awesome trial! Oh, so you don't have a clue on whodunit."**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "Yes, the question leads to why. Ooh, the bloody, Er, festive trial!"**

**I'm putting the story well in this in two parts.**

**Now onto the trial...**

**—**

**Preparations:**

**Pieces Of Evidence:**

** Monokuma File 001 **

** Wire **

** Bloody Neck **

** Letter **

** Medical Utensil **

** Chloroform **

** Makeup Kit **

** Tiki's Testimony **

** Juugo's Testimony **

** Hanky **

** Kazuho's Theory **

**Are You Ready?**

**- Court Is Now In Session! -**

Monokuma: "Hey, hey, hey, are you guys ready for the most suspenseful game show in the world? Well, ready or not, here it is! The bloody trial to determine who will be executed! Now, why are we having this trial? Well! It's because of poor Elena Luz Grey, the SHSL Ringleader, died from one of these contestants! Who will win and live? The full of ominous despair blackened one, or the sixteen wonderfully innocent, yet horribly traumatized individuals!"

Monokuma: "Now, without further ado, let's start this festive trial of fate!"

Rina: "It really feels like we're in a game show place..."

Juugo: "Please. Let's not get sidetracked by these lousy decorations."

Takane: "I agree. If we want to save our asses and find the murderer, we should just start the trial and get this over with already, without the meaningless conversations."

Kazuho: "I suggest we should start by recalling how Elena was murdered."

Malcolm: "Again? Well..."

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

** Monokuma File 001**

** Letter**

** Wire**

Malcolm: "Elena was murdered by that, right?"

Nathan: "Simply, it's obvious. I can't find any other reason why it wouldn't be the wire."

Aika: "Huh? But the wound on Elena's neck..."

Makoto: "I will admit the wound on Elena's neck is a pretty dire case. Especially because the neck's one of your more vital regions on your body, including the heart and brains and all that."

Toby: "But then the purpose of the wire..."

CJ: "So the [**murderer weapon stabbed**] through Elena's neck?"

Ayano: "Hold on a second there, CJ!"

**Ammunition Used:**

** Monokuma File 001**

**- Trial -**

CJ: "Hm? Is something the matter, Ayano?"

Ayano: "W-well... In the Monokuma File, it specifically says that Elena was murdered by strangulation. I can clearly say that Elena wasn't dead when she got stabbed."

CJ: "That does make an interesting point, but how did she earn that wound? There must've been a fight or an accident that took place before her death."

Aika: "Poor Elena..."

Tomoe: "A fight can occur in murders, but where and how?"

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

** Kazuho's Theory **

** Letter**

** Juugo's Testimony**

Constantine: "Elena must've had a connection with someone that led her to following them so early in the morning."

Shizu: "Elena had connections with most of us, including me. I feel as though Elena would've at least felt something was wrong when she was called at 5 in the morning. Was there something that the killer did to make Elena follow them so easily?"

Toby: "I would admit that Elena would at least feel suspicious about that person."

Rina: "Unless she got hypnotized!"

Toby: "How do you do that...?"

Juugo: "Hmm, did anyone recall something at the crime scene worth of noting?"

Stellar: "Nothing really... I mean, I didn't examine the crime scene too long like some of you guys did."

Kazuho: "I think [**there wasn't anything**] either..."

Malcolm: "Wait! That's wrong!"

**Ammunition Used:**

** Letter**

**- Trial -**

Malcolm: "Ayano has something that Elena had before the murder took place."

Makoto: "Woah, really?"

Ayano: "Huh? O-oh, are you talking about the letter?"

Constantine: "A letter? From Elena? What is it about, Ayano? Please tell us quickly and concisely."

Ayano: "Well, Elena told me about her habit of writing down what she does every single day on her journal. Well, and because of that, she noted down what happened before the murder."

Nathan: "Woah. That's useful, isn't it?"

Constantine: "Hand it to me."

Ayano: "O-Okay. Here."

Constantine: "..."

Constantine: "She's such a novice when it comes to both book-smarts and street-smarts. I can't believe she fell for the killer's trap. Sigh. Naive little rascal she is."

Takane: "Really? What did it say?"

Constantine: "As much as I hate to tell you guys, especially you, muckraker, Elena followed the killer because he or she knew something she didn't. I wonder if the topic was about that."

Tiki: "T-that?"

Juugo: "... You mean the incentive."

Constantine: "Correct. Either it was that or it was something related to Monokuma or this school. Maybe even Elena herself."

Makoto: "Elena isn't that dumb, I know that. The killer couldn't have had an excuse to say something about Elena herself. Unless you are an informant or some type of investigator, you wouldn't know more about Elena than she herself know."

Juugo: "Of course, the central object of this trial is the incentive. Someone must've killed Elena because of that incentive Monokuma showed us. We all had terrible and cruel pasts we would rather forget, but, unfortunately, we were all but too cowardly to do nothing but wince in pain."

Rina: "Please, let's not get so serious! My brain hurts already."

Kazuho: "I think it's better to be serious than waste our time fooling around and getting ourselves executed, am I right Stellar?"

Stellar: "Certainly."

Malcolm: "If you'd like, I have to add something."

CJ: "You think we wouldn't want someone to add something that could be of importance?"

Malcolm: "Let's discuss on how Elena got that wound on her neck and how she died."

Makoto: "Didn't Elena fainted first? You said there wasn't any chloroform to be found, Tiki?"

Tiki: "Hm? Ah, that's right. I was checking the labortory with Makoto and I've found that there was no chloroform in sight. The last time I checked the lab there was a bottle of chloroform perfectly placed near the counter."

Tomoe: "I find it pretty strange for a bottle of chloroform to just...lie there."

Toby: "From when I talked to Monokuma, since he, well, randomly popped out of nowhere..."

Ayano: "He always does that."

Toby: "Ahaha... Well, he told me that he wanted to leave the possible tools to cause a perfect murder. He wanted to see if someone would notice and use the...Er, weapons he put around the area."

Monokuma: "Upupupupu, I'm always ready for a juicy murder!"

Toby: "Yeah, right..."

Shizu: "Well, so from what I've seen and smell, Elena certainly fell unconscious when she inhaled chloroform. I can even briefly smell it on her face."

Rina: "But Elena was all the way-"

Toby: "I carried her."

Rina: "Oh... Wait, what?"

CJ: "You carried her?"

Aika: "Pfft! CJ's jealous..."

Toby: "Hey, don't complain about it!"

Shizu: "Guys, please. It's nothing to talk about in the meantime. We need to figure out Elena got murdered in the infirmary and what weapon did the killer used."

**- Nonstop Debate! - **

**Ammunition Used:**

** Hanky**

** Kazuho's Theory**

** Medical Utensil**

Makoto: "So, Elena was attacked during the infirmary..."

Juugo: "Impossible. What could there be to find so easily in the infirmary anyways? The counters were locked and the only thing that aren't were medicines, antidotes, vitamins, and protein juice."

Constantine: "The counters were locked? What was inside it anyways...?"

Tomoe: "I don't have a clue, what do you think Paul?"

Paul: "Hmph. There should be some syringes and various other things the doctors used to check on you."

Aika: "But the counters were locked."

Paul: "That doesn't mean you can't use them. You just need the right tools to open the locks on the counters."

Tomoe: "So, there wasn't anything used as a [**weapon**]?"

Kazuho: "Wait! I've got it!"

**Ammunition:**

** Medical Utensil**

**- Trial -**

Kazuho: "When I investigated the infirmary, I saw Malcolm and Ayano with one of the counters opened. There were medical utensils inside of the counter."

Nathan: "Really? Couldn't they have just used a key or something? Besides, Malcolm should be able to handle locks."

Malcolm: "As much as I'd take your comment in for granted, I have to inform you that it wasn't me who opened the counter."

Nathan: "So it was Ayano...?"

Makoto: "Ah, that makes sense. Ayano, didn't you tell me you had a strange key you've founded inside the infirmary when we investigated the school around a few days ago?"

Ayano: "Y-yes, I did."

Takane: "That's pretty suspicious..."

Stellar: "What are you talking about? Don't jump into conclusions so suddenly, Takane!"

Takane: "C-calm down!"

Shizu: "I want to ask you something, Kazuho. Why do you think the one of the medical utensils were used to cut Elena's neck?"

Kazuho: "Well, Ayano and Kazuho said..."

Malcolm: "One of the medical utensils was more shinier and cleaner than usual. The rest of the utensils were horrendously dirty, so it was overt to notice the clean medical utensil in comparison to the dirty ones."

Juugo: "The killer must've cleaned it, but failed to suspect that the cleanliness of the utensil would put him or her to their death sentence."

Nathan: "How did the killer open the counter?"

Shizu: "The only people who could've done this were..."

Paul: "... Those two."

CJ: "Malcolm and Ayano."

Ayano: "What?! But-!"

CJ: "It's obvious. Ayano had the key to that one counter which was in all fact, a coincidence while Malcolm himself is known for his talent as an escape artist. I would suggest that an escape artist would be good at handling locks."

Stellar: "H-Hold on a second!"

CJ: "Is something the matter, Ms. Rose?"

Stellar: "Just because they had either the key or was an escape artist doesn't mean anyone can't learn such techniques to open a lock to a counter! Anyone could've used a bobble-pin or a wire to open a lock!"

Makoto: "Rose has a point in that, I'm afraid. Besides, we only know they opened the counter during the investigation. If one of them had the utensil when they were investigating, either one of them could easily see if the other has the weapon or not."

Aika: "Makoto is right. Even if it's from perspective, Ayano isn't the type of person to end up so easily swelled up in his selfishness. Malcolm hasn't been acting suspicious at all during this investigation. Neither one of them could've done it. On the other hand, it is pretty weird that Ayano and Malcolm would refute our debate and show us concrete evidence if they're the murderer."

Tomoe: "It may be Aika's opinion, but I have to agree with her. Wouldn't showing us some evidence that could get you suspected of be any good worth for them? Certainly not."

Constantine: "I'm not going to suspect anyone until I have a good reason. Ayano and Malcolm are reasonable suspects, but I have nothing against supporting them. We need their say."

Rina: "Woah! Guess the genius can be softhearted~."

Constantine: "... I will take that as a compliment, air headed twat."

Toby: "Even if the killer used a weapon, couldn't she or he just throw the evidence away into the trash slot or incinerator?"

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

** Juugo's Testimony**

** Kazuho's Theory**

** Tiki's Testimony**

Nathan: "That is certainly a reasonable explanation..."

Rina: "Even I would think of that!"

Tomoe: "Is that so? It seems rather interesting that they wouldn't throw all the evidence away. There must be a reason."

Juugo: "There is always a reason. Why wouldn't the murderer [**throw away the evidence**] into the trash slot or even into the incinerator?"

Ayano: "That is a hard question..."

Takane: "I have the answer!"

**Ammunition Used:**

** Juugo's Testimony**

**- Trial -**

Takane: "Juugo, you remember what you said during the investigation, right?"

Juugo: "... Ah. You remembered."

Takane: "Of course I did. The trash slot couldn't be opened unless you turn on the incinerator, which makes a loud sound that echoes throughout the hallways."

Tiki: "Oh, so that's what I heard..."

Makoto: "It would explain why there's always this rumbling noise in the distance from the last few days. I haven't heard anything this morning, however. Or it can be because I'm such a lazy person I sleep all the time~"

Constantine: "The killer must've known this from the start. They knew the sound would cause us to wake up, so they decided to wash away the evidence instead."

Ayano: "Why wasn't the incinerator on last night though?"

Monokuma: "Upupupupu, I have the answer! I thought that you idiots would be annoyed by this beautiful sound, so I called it quits and I stopped using the incinerator or the trash slot to throw away your guys' litter!"

Shizu: "He throws the garbage away? No wonder why the dishes were so clean when I came back for a snack in the cafeteria after breakfast."

Kazuho: "So that means all the evidence is available here?"

Monokuma: "Yeah! I pinky swear you!"

Juugo: "That's great, I suppose. It gives us an advantage to finding our killer."

Toby: "Question. Why do you think Elena was attacked at the infirmary? Even if the letter said she was going to the infirmary with the killer, it doesn't mean the two can go somewhere else and then the killer attacks her."

Makoto: "That is certainly something to suspect..."

Juugo: "How did the infirmary looked? Was it more dirtier than usual or was it normal as usual?"

Kazuho: "..."

- It was normal.

**- It was dented and messy.**

- I don't know...

Kazuho: "It was dented and messy. The infirmary was always clean until yesterday when we investigated. I think the murder took place there."

Juugo: "... If the murder took place there, shouldn't there be any drops or traces of blood?"

Ayano: "The killer could always clean up the blood. But, yes, I think the killer couldn't have wash away the blood too perfectly. There should be at least a sign of dried out blood."

Toby: "So you guys haven't found anything?"

Ayano: "No, unless you count the medical utensil, then nothing else."

Constantine: "If I was in the killer's shoes I would ask, why did I choose the location at the infirmary? I don't think the killer would've chose the place at random."

Nathan: "Well, the infirmary... Wasn't there poison bottles inside the place, or am I just saying things? But, sleeping pills can be found easily there..."

Constantine: "But, Shizu already stated that Elena fainted when she inhaled chloroform. Sleeping pills is a rather first choice option though, so I'm a bit suspicious of that."

Takane: "I don't think the killer would choose the location for any purpose."

Constantine: "And why's that?"

Takane: "Well, the infirmary was the closest place to the dormitories and to the labotary, so I would say that the killer chose that place because of the areas and rooms close to it. Getting the chloroform would took a few seconds, and moving Elena's body wouldn't take that long."

Constantine: "Hmph. I had that idea in mind, but everything's still suspicious at this point."

Makoto: "Why don't we discuss about the location of the cloth or napkin that was soaked in chloroform to make Elena faint? Certainly, the killer couldn't have just poured it on her face."

Rina: "That makes a nice picture..."

Malcolm: "The location of the object soaked with chloroform..."

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

** Kazuho's Theory**

** Hanky**

** Chloroform**

CJ: "I haven't seen anything, have you, Tiki? You were in the lab at the investigation, so maybe it was left there?"

Tiki: "Huh? No. I-I don't think anyone found it yet..."

Aika: "Tsk. I haven't seen anything with my eyes though."

Shizu: "The soaked cloth or napkin used to make Elena faint... I haven't seen it yet, unfortunately."

Stellar: "[**Where**] could it possible be?"

Tomoe: "I got the answer!"

**Ammunition Used:**

** Hanky**

**- Trial -**

Tomoe: "I know where the hanky is!"

Stellar: "Y-you found the hanky? W-where?"

Tomoe: "I found it in the bottom of the makeup kit, tucked away pretty loosely. Well, I kept it with me. The hanky is still faintly damp, as you can see."

Shizu: "... This definitely is chloroform."

Aika: "We're on the topic of the hanky and chloroform, but I can't help but ask."

Constantine: "What is it?"

Aika: "There was something missing from the makeup kit. I wonder what is it?"


	13. Trial 1-2 It's Not Horrible, But Yet It-

**Okay the comments to your reviews will not be here this time as this trial is a really long one. I'll answer them in the next chapter along with your review for this chapter!**

**Let's get started... To our despair!**

**—**

Tomoe: "You mean something was missing from the makeup kit."

Aika: "Mhm. As a girl, I can't help but notice all the tiny details."

Rina: "You sure are one observant girl..."

Toby: "It could be anything. Lipstick, eyeliner, napkins, lotion, perfume... Anything could've been used."

Takane: "How do we know that the thing that was missing from the kit has anything to do with the case?"

Aika: "It's just a feeling... But I've noticed that Elena never used makeup since we got here."

Ayano: "How did you know that?"

Aika: "Well, I became really good friends with her so we sometimes go to each other's room to, y'know, talk around a bit. It was really a good time talking and not caring about the world around us... S-so when I asked her about makeup, she said she never wore any!"

Makoto: "I'm not sure if that can be considered concrete evidence, but as much as a logical person a detective should be, I think this has to do with the case, Ryuu."

Takane: "Whatever you say, a-and stop calling me Ryuu!"

Juugo: "... Have we ever discussed the matter of how and where did Elena got blood on the tips of her fingers?"

Stellar: "How does that have anything to do with the makeup kit?"

Juugo: "Just asking."

Stellar: "...?"

Toby: "I think we shouldn't discuss the makeup kit until someone has an answer. We can start by figuring out how the killer got the wire."

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

**- Wire**

**- Monokuma File 001**

**- Hanky**

Nathan: "Isn't there a whole ton of wire around the areas?"

Ayano: "As far as I can tell, Monokuma doesn't like letting the wires come loose from places. You can hardly see any in view, I think...?"

CJ: "Let's not sound so unsure of ourselves, Ayano."

Ayano: "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Malcolm: "So** [where] **can the wire come from?"

Takane: "Tsk. Um..."

Rina: "Whoo! Soar through the sky, I got the answer!"

**Ammunition Used:**

**- Wire**

**- Trial -**

Malcolm: "Y-you do?"

Constantine: "And now the world is ending because of a ditzy girl finding out the answer before we can."

Rina: "Ahaha! Doesn't the game room, leisure room, or whatever contain games that is connected to a wire?"

CJ: "Now that you think about it, when I was trying to boot up a game over there before breakfast I noticed how the television was dead."

Makoto: "Wow. And you were one of the early birds..."

CJ: "I couldn't help it. I'm a gamer, okay? Anyways, I got too irritated that I left the room without checking the television if there was a wire or not connected."

Nathan: "That must be where the wire came from, right?"

Shizu: "That makes sense."

Paul: "... Mhm."

Rina: "Oh? So I'm right? Whoo!"

Tiki: "You didn't even know...?"

Rina: "Nope! Not at all, Tiki and a Tic Tac!"

Tiki: "..."

Juugo: "It is a rather impulsive move, Rina, but it did help us."

Rina: "I know right?"

Takane: "But this doesn't let Malcolm and Ayano off. They still could've done it."

Ayano: "W-what are you saying...?!"

Stellar: "Hey! Don't accuse them so suddenly! They are not the killers, Takane!"

Takane: "Ayano had the key to open the cabinet to the utensils and Malcolm is the SHSL Escape Artist. You know deep inside your heart that they could've committed the murder."

Nathan: "It does make sense in content."

Stellar: "No! That's not true!"

Takane: "Well, it could be!"

Juugo: "..."

Stellar: "Please stop talking!"

Tiki: "..."

Paul: "... Tsk. Let's not get too drastic here."

Stellar: "Huh? Paul?"

Takane: "Woah! The silent guy is talking?!"

Paul: "Hmph. We need concrete evidence first if we want to pinpoint the murderer."

Toby: "Well, he's right. We shouldn't fight over who the killer is. The killer themself definitely wants us to fight over who's the killer and who's not. It's his or her's perfect chance of escape."

Stellar: "Even if you say that, what else is there to discuss? We don't know what's missing from the kit and how Elena got blood on her fingers."

Constantine: "We can always discuss something."

Makoto: "Don't give up, Rose! We're going to find Elena's murderer!"

Stellar: "M-Makoto..."

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

**- Medical Utensil**

**- Bloody Neck**

**- Kazuho's Theory**

Kazuho: "I want to ask, why is Elena's neck wounded when the killer could've made it seem as though she committed suicide?"

Constantine: "You have a point. It seemed as though the killer wasn't well prepared on their murder."

Aika: "Why** [attack] **Elena when you could've just drugged her to sleep?"

Rina: "I don't know! Ahaha! They're so stupid!"

Tiki: "T-then why?"

Aika: "... Crazy Rina."

Tomoe: "Wait! The answer is obvious!"

**Ammunition Used:**

**- Medical Utensil**

**- Trial -**

Tomoe: "Using the medical utensil was nothing more than an accident."

Aika: "An accident? Why?"

Tomoe: "As Elena was in a fight, the killer was panicked and founded the medical utensil somewhere close by and attacked, slitting her neck, ending Elena's life as quickly as a lightbulb."

Aika: "Oh, I get it now..."

Takane: "That's something."

Rina: "Ooh! That's crazy, that murderer!"

Tomoe: "... Let's talk about something else now."

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

**- Monokuma File 001**

**- Bloody Neck**

**- Chloroform**

Shizu: "We're going to discuss the topic of Elena's **[bloody fingers] **now."

**Ammunition:**

**- Monokuma File 001 (Switch To Bloody Fingers)**

Takane: "Great, I have no idea how she got that though!"

Shizu: "Let's not sound so sarcastic about this, Takane."

Aika: "Couldn't the bloody fingers come from the **[fight]** between Elena and the killer?"

Juugo: "That is the most plausible reason."

**Ammunition Used:**

**- Bloody Fingers**

**- Trial -**

Aika: "Then that makes things simple, shouldn't we just do a body search then? Y'know, checking our skin for any wounds or something?"

Constantine: "Most excellent idea. Ahem. Everyone, search each other and don't miss a spot! As for me, I have no wounds or anything that looks like scratch marks!"

Takane: "Ugh, you're disgusting!"

Constantine: "Just do it you muckraker shit!"

Takane: "Fine! I have nothing on me anyways!"

Malcolm: "Er... Ayano and I doesn't have anything similar to what you said."

Ayano: "Mhm."

Juugo: "As for me, I have nothing at all."

Rina: "Woah! How about your mask?"

Juugo: "Tsk. Fine, I'll take it off."

Juugo: "... See? Nothing at all."

Rina: "Uhuh, I can see that... Oh! I have nothing on my body at all! Not even my breasts!"

Ayano: "Do we need to know that?"

Makoto: "Mhm. Yeah, me and Tomoe are free to go!"

Stellar: "There's nothing on me."

Kazuho: "Me neither."

CJ: "Why are we even doing this? I bet no one even has anything."

Takane: "Hm? Are you hiding something from us?"

CJ: "What? No! Look, I have nothing at all!"

Toby: "But I suspect CJ is right, there doesn't seem to be any kinds of wounds on any of us."

Shizu: "Couldn't agree more."

Tiki: "Whew. I didn't want a body search on me... It's so embarrassing to even think about it."

Nathan: "Uugh. That's making me sick, Tiki."

Tiki: "S-sorry!"

Aika: "Now what? We're stuck yet again!"

Juugo: "There's still the matter of what's missing in the makeup kit."

Tomoe: "It could be anything though!"

Juugo: "We're bound to find something, Tomoe."

Tomoe: "... What do you have in mind?"

Juugo: "Hmph. Why don't we discuss this topic then? We'll find something worth discussing for."

Stellar: "What is there to discuss though?"

**- Nonstop Debate! -**

**Ammunition:**

**- Monokuma File 001**

**- Bloody Fingers**

**- Makeup Kit**

Kazuho: "All we can discuss about is what was inside the makeup kit."

Toby: "The makeup kit definitely has to do with the killer."

CJ: "I have to agree with my intuition."

Constantine: "It makes sense."

Juugo: "So, what about the makeup kit and the bloody fingers?"

Makoto: "Well... I don't know. How does Ele's bloody fingers [connect] to the makeup kit?"

Constantine: "...!"

Constantine: "Ha! It's simple!"

**Ammunition Used:**

**- Bloody Fingers**

**- Trial -**

Constantine: "It's as simple as 1, 2, 3. We were all stupid enough to even discuss about this so drastically. Elena got into a fight with the killer, leading to her scratching the killer, thus her fingers bleeding with not her blood, but the killer's themself."

Ayano: "W-wait! Don't tell me..."

Juugo: "Exactly what I'm trying to say."

Toby: "You just implied it, Juugo."

Juugo: "Ahem. I beg your pardon?"

Toby: "Calm down, mask lover!"

Shizu: "You're saying the killer used something to hide the wounds on his or her's body?"

Constantine: "That's exactly right."

Nathan: "How is that possible? I might not be a girl, but it don't think anything can be used to hide wounds."

Shizu:** (Something can be used to hide your skin... There's nothing.)**

Shizu: **(No, wait. Unless it's...)**

**- Hangman's Gambit -**

** r**

_Is it...? No. It can't be._

_Wait. If..._

**Con_e_ _ _ r**

_No... W-wait. Is it?_

_I got it! It's concealer!_

**Concealer**

_**I have the answer!**_

**- Trial -**

Shizu: "Concealer!"

Tomoe: "H-huh? Concealer? Why...?"

Shizu: "Concealers are used to hide pimples and other various things fashion idols wouldn't want people to see. It would make sense that the killer would use a concealer to hide wounds!"

Malcolm: "Concealer... That can work."

Makoto: "Woah, it does make sense. But, if someone were to have it on them, it's not as though they would openly state they're using it."

Stellar: "If Elena was trying to escape from the killer's grip, it think she would probably scratch the person's arms or hands."

Makoto: "Makes sense. Why don't we do a search then? Throughly and short."

_After the students complied to Makoto's request, the result didn't satisfy at least one person..._

Nathan: "..."

Takane: "Why? Why do you...?"

Stellar: "N-no way. This can't be."

Constantine: "What the hell? This is bullshit."

Paul: "You..."

Toby: "So you're the killer?"

Nathan: "O-of course not! You don't even have any proof! I can't open the counters and get the medical utensil out, can't I?"

Shizu: "True, but..."

_**- The wire could've been used.**_

_- You're not the murderer then?_

_- You are magical._

Shizu: "You could've used the wire as a makeshift key, can't you? Most people can do that if they learned it and tried it, right?"

Aika: "Oh! I tried it once and it was so cool!"

Malcolm: "It is a rather simplistic method. Even those little elementary schoolers I tutored once could open a lock to some snacks I kept."

Nathan: "..."

Makoto: "I would recommend you tell us the truth, Nate. I disapprove of seeing our dear Ele die, but as much as I don't want you to turn out to be the killer... You've got to turn yourself in for the better of us."

Nathan: "... And why the hell should I when you don't have any evidence to back up the idea that I'm the murderer?"

Makoto: "... Trust me. You do not want me to even try, Nate. Please. Just please. Don't make me force you to admit it."

Juugo: "Sigh. Nathan, you're the killer and that's a fact. Turn yourself in."

Nathan: "Tsk! And how could I have killed her?"

Makoto: "It's simple."

Nathan: "Yeah? So explain to me what the hell I did to murder Elena! Give me the freaking details!"

Makoto: **(You leave me no choice...)**

Makoto: "I'll show you what I got then!"

**- Climax Interference -**

Makoto:** "It all started this very...gruesome morning. The killer invited Elena over to talk about a plan to beat Monokuma, while in reality the killer was making up an excuse for the real plan. Elena accepted, but as the killer walked away without a sign of worry, Elena, out of habit, wrote on a piece of paper about the killer's plans. Happily, she innocently walked out of the room. Meanwhile, the killer prepared a wire and a soaked hanky with chloroform inside the infirmary. Elena went inside, not noticing the killer right behind her. The killer attacked, the hanky over Elena's mouth. It was supposed to end up with Elena fainting, but instead she resisted and scratched the killer's arms, the killer letting go of her in pain. Elena tried to run away, but the killer unfortunately found a medical utensil nearby and struck her neck with it. She soon fell unconscious, just barely surviving from death. The killer was relieved, but he needed to get rid of the evidence. First, the killer hid the medical utensil away into the counters, probably using the wire as a makeshift key. Afterwards, the mess on the floor had blood, so the killer wiped it throughly with something... So. The killer dragged Elena into her room, hanging the wire on the ceiling and tying it around her neck, making Elena choke to death. Soon afterwards, the killer found a makeup kit nearby and took out the concealer. The killer used the concealer to hide his wounds, and then hid the hanky at the bottom of the makeup kit. It was the perfect plan, wasn't it? It's too bad his plan didn't went out the way it had been thought."**

Makoto: **"Aren't you the killer then, Nathan?!"**

**- Trial -**

Nathan: "Ggh!"

Ayano: "N-no way... You killed Elena... W-why?"

Ayano: "We could've solved this together! You didn't have to kill anyone! All we could've done was talk, and that's all! But yet... You killed Elena!"

Toby: "Ayano, calm down!"

Ayano: "Just...w-why? You... We..."

Toby: "Ayano..."

Ayano: "Elena's dead and yet...! No one cares enough to cry about it!"

Rina: "Hey! I cried too y'know!"

Toby: "... Nathan. You're the murderer, aren't you?"

Nathan: "What? Hell no! Why the hell would I be the murderer? Just because of a stupid wound doesn't mean anything!"

Toby: "It's obvious that you're the murderer. No one had any kinds of wounds on their body, and obviously, you're the only one who was hiding anything with a concealer. Even Elena herself didn't use one."

Nathan: "Concealers, concealers, is that all you ever talk about? You need to really get a life, Toby. All you're doing is making up some bullshit! It's all bullshit! Bullshit!"

Makoto: "Nathan..."

Constantine: "Stop. I'll handle this."

Toby: "You think you can handle this?"

Constantine: "Of course I can."

Nathan: "This is all bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!"

Constantine:** (I don't know why I'm pissed, but I need to beat Nathan at his own game.)**

Constantine: **(I'll destroy his refutes with my evidence!)**

**- Machinegun Talk Battle! -**

**It's all lies! You're full of bullshit evidence!**

** [Break!]**

**What the hell is wrong with you? You're making this up!**

** [Break!] [Break!]**

** You're kidding me! **

** Go die! Die!**

**[Break!] **

** This is all bullshit!**

** [Break!]**

**Ammunition: **

**- Kazuho's Theory**

**...**

**[You're kidding me right? What can you even do to prove my guilt?]**

**Break!**

**Ammunition Used:**

**- Kazuho's Theory **

Constantine: "Remember how the infirmary looked dirtier than usual?"

Nathan: "That's bullshit!"

Constantine: "Well, if Elena had been stabbed, there would've been blood on the floor. You must've cleaned it, didn't you?"

Nathan: "Bullshit!"

Constantine: "So, you had nothing else to use to wash the blood so you must've have it on you."

Nathan: "Bullshit! That's bullshit!"

Constantine: "If I were you I would wash the blood with my scarf. So, if you aren't hiding anything, please show us that your scarf isn't tainted with Elena's blood."

Nathan: "Bullshit! Bullshit! Bull...shit..."

Tomoe: "You heard her. Take off your scarf and show us that it isn't tainted with any bloodstains."

Nathan: "... Haha... Shit, I messed up."

**- Ballot Casts -**

**Winner!**

**[Nathan Is The Killer!]**

**- Trial Ends! -**

The students can't help but stare at Nathan with rage, hidden sadness, or a neutral state. Takane can't help but mutter, "So...do you admit your guilt?"

Nathan smiled bitterly. "... Yes, I do. It was a foolish thing to even murder anyways when all the incentive was about your freaking past."

The students couldn't believe that Nathan, who was a nice person at the most, killed someone in such a beautiful school. _It was all Monokuma's fault,_ they thought_. It was all him_. CJ gulped. "Why kill Elena?"

"I didn't mean to," Nathan started bluntly. "Honestly, I didn't. Even my incentive wouldn't make me kill people. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I guess? Haha. I don't know if you guys will believe me."

Kazuho bit his lip. "I don't think we should believe you, after what you've done to Elena."

Nathan chuckled softly, lightheartedly but in a bitter, saddened manner. "I could see why, Kazuho~ My incentive isn't as bad as most people, but it isn't good as some people, like Elena..."

"T-then what did your incentive say...?" Tiki unconsciously asked in a whisper.

Nathan stared at Tiki for a while. "Well, it isn't really a nice past. If getting a concussion wasn't enough, my older brother was certainly jealous of me being much more famous than he, the Ultimate Football Player, was. And because of his jealously, it led to him, Natalien, to call his team over. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that they would, ahem, gang up on me and rape me."

Paul couldn't help but frown. "T... That's messed up."

"W-what the heck?!" Rina cried, feeling pity for the SHSL Table Tennis Player. "Oh, I'm feel so sorry for you!"

Nathan smiled. "Oh! Don't worry, I'm not too traumatized by it. Besides, I don't think my brother's team lived very long afterwards."

Toby mumbled in a grim manner, "Don't tell me you..."

"I've got overwhelmed with wrath at that time. Even so, I guess it did lay a number on me. I have a hatred for those who play football now."

"... Then tell me why you decided to kill someone if the incentive didn't um..." Makoto frowned. "...encourage you to."

Nathan stared at Makoto sternly. "I did tell Elena the truth."

"W-what?"

"The letter."

Ayano jumped from his position, searching into his pockets for the letter. "Ah, you mean when Elena was writing about you inviting her over because you had a way to beat Monokuma at his own game?"

Nathan nodded. "Well, not the whole truth, but a little clue. The room where Makoto and Takane went while investigating... I'm talking about that."

"What do you mean by-"

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma interjected with a loud giggle. "Enough with the chat, Nathan's the killer, right? It's time for an execution!"

"No way..." Aika cried, twitching with fear. "What do you mean by..." She gulped, her throat running dry on spit and moist. "E-execution?"

Monokuma laughed. "Aw come on! You know, killing the blackened god their hideous crimes! Burning the body, hanging the body, even being crucified! That kind of execution!"

Nathan bitterly growled at Monokuma. "Are you trying to escape from the topic?"

Monokuma smirked. "Ooooh what topic? The one about Elena's letter? I haven't heard of such a thing?"

"Well, they'll find out anyways," Nathan counterattacked, as if he was trying to mask his fear of being executed with a confident smile. "Go ahead. Execute me. See if it'll change my classmates opinion on how much you're a sadistic, twisted bear."

"Hmph! I'll gladly execute a brat like you!" Monokuma angrily cried, pressing a red button that appeared out of nowhere.

"Nathan!" He heard his classmates cry with shock, desperately trying to save him from his despair. Nathan smiled a little before being taken away into the abyss. He remembered Elena's words, _"They won't ever leave any of us even if we're thrown into despair, bud! They'll do their best to help you, even if you turn out to be in despair's side! So, please don't give up on them ever!"_

Suddenly, the scene changed...

**- Execution Time: Table Tennis Outmatch! -**

**Nathan suddenly appears in the large, empty gym except the few ping-pong tables around the place. Suddenly, a bunch of Monokuma bears appear, startling him. They began to swung the ball towards him. He desperately plays against multiple opponents at once during a duration of what seemed to be a few three minutes. Suddenly as Nathan seemed to be winning the speed increases. The Monokuma bears are gradually eliminated one by one and disappear into thin air. Nathan laughs weakly, falling on the table in exhaustion. It was a great moment, but it was gone when half of the table tilted and crush him to death. Irony was at stake. Blood splattered everywhere on the huge, spacious gym. Monokuma cheered violently and the score lies on Monokuma.**

The students couldn't do anything but utter a word.

Ayano covered his face, disgusted from the scene that came before his very own eyes. He was trembling, but resisted the urge to fall to his knees. "H-how... Why-...?"

"That's...messed up!" Shizu yelled out of anger at Monokuma, who was laughing hysterically.

"The irony is pure gold!" Monokuma cried, laughing as hard as a cuckoo bird. "Upupupupu! Such despair! Upupupupu! Stop! I can't take it anymore!" Monokuma held his stomach, but eventually fell down, hitting the ground with his sides hurting. "Oh my god that was priceless!"

Takane bit his lips, tasting the copper blood with his tongue. "You're horrible," was all that he could mutter out with rage.

Monokuma eventually stood up, and he pledged his students with a bloodthirsty smile. "Great job on the killings. I wish you good luck in the future,"

And with those horrible words, Monokuma disappeared into view.

The students were filled with the atmosphere of despair.

**Students Remaining: 16**


	14. The Trial's Short Outcome

**Okay, so poor Nathan and Elena are dead... I really hate killing off characters. Anyways, here's the result of the execution and trail, but first, let's start with my dreadful reviews to your wonderful reviews! Anyways, I'm so sorry I posted is late I had to study for a midterm and I had tons of studying and projects to do! Sheesh, school never gives me a break! **

**COMMENTS TO REVIEWS:**

**Shadowplayer360: "Ah~ I guess so, it's hard to come up with a murder case though~ Hmm, I wonder what could the table tennis balls be used for if I changed the murder? Yeah, listen to the song people! Haha, I might have trouble coming up with more murder trials..."**

**TigerMasters: "Well, at least he wasn't suspicious-looking? Anyways, he has his reasons that should be considered a mystery until it's solved in the story~ Ooh haikus! You should be some kind of haiku writer~"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Yay they lived! But poor Nathan. Nathan has good originality, I like his talent a lot! Well, he is cheery... Takane has a nice nickname, Ryuu! Don't worry, Ryuu is a strong guy he can handle this! Hmmm... I don't know... Interesting!"**

**A. Zarko: "Yeah, but we can't spoil all the fun. Toby is an important character, you know that~ Nathan didn't deserve that past he deserved something better! Well, including everyone is important. Don't leave out the characters! I actually liked his breakdown a lot... Haha, I'm not sure I'll know myself."**

**Trixielulamoon323: "Yay, I didn't want anyone to figure out the murdercase already. Yes, his past irked me as well. Yeah, creative! Ooh, sometimes life isn't logical, my dear~"**

**Shyjoker: "Poor Nathan, and yes we should all give him flowers. I like how you always put down dialogue between your characters~!"**

**Awesome D.T: "It is an ominous little scoundrel. Nathan, Nathan, poor poor sweetheart needs a hug. Come here, Nathan, let me comfort you. Oh my gosh I was suprised no one thought of it though I'm sorry! Yup, sixteen students left! Oh gosh, I know it's disturbing! Elena darling will be remembered forever. Ahaha, I like Rina a lot and Aika's useful y'know~ Ah, suspicions. Sorry, I'll give others a chance!"**

**HeroNoMore: "Yay for plot twists! Yeah, and now Malcolm's offended. Thank you so much!"**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "The chapter will be here~"**

**A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared: "Nice short story!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Whoo, this is gonna be a tough ride boys and girls!"**

**Let's go to the story!**

—

"W-why..." Stellar started, tears beginning to well up. She quickly washed them away however, feeling the need to stay as strong as possible. Makoto quietly comforted her, handing her a tissue and petting her head, and Kazuho can't do anything but awkwardly pet Stellar on the back. "Why is this happening?!"

"This isn't right," Toby whispered to himself, his tone of voice sounding miserable and frustrated. "Monokuma..."

"I'll kill him," Tomoe angrily declared out loud, suprising the saddened students. "I'll kill Monokuma for this...!"

Constantine bit her lip. "Monokuma..." She growled. "Monokuma. That sadistic bear's gonna pay."

"It's all his fault," Takane stated as fiercely as possible. His eyes were raging with anger. "It's all his fault that Elena and Nathan died! He's the one who gave us the incentives! It's his fault!"

Ayano's hands tightened, turning into fists. He knew everything was all Monokuma's fault, but what could they do about it? Monokuma seemed hardly touchable, let alone an easy target. As much as he hated Nathan for killing his friend Elena, he still pitied Nathan as well. What did they ever do to deserve this? Ayano didn't want to know, and it was because there was no answer. He gulped, feeling his eyes water with salty tears. He has to hold it back. He can't cry now, not when everyone was with him.

Ayano closed his eyes tightly, but he felt a light tap on his shoulders. "Ayano?" He opened his eyes to find Aika, clearly worried for his health and safety. "Are you okay? You don't have to hold back." Ayano shook his head, knowing what Aika meant. He didn't want anyone to pity him, he must've looked like a crybaby, didn't he?

"Hm," Juugo cupped his chin, thinking deeply about what he'd just witnessed. "Why would Monokuma take all the time to make such an execution?" He asked himself out loud. The other students sadly didn't have an answer, nor were they obliged to answer. "It doesn't make sense."

Shizu nodded, thinking the exact same thing the strategist had just declared. It was one thing if Monokuma just did for his own sick fantasies, but Shizu shook her head and figured that it wasn't the least bit rational at all. Monokuma couldn't have thought up all the trouble to just kidnap the students and force them to play murder and trial, did he? No. There was a little something more behind it...

"Just a thought," Malcolm finally stated, raising his hand up to gain attention from his fellow classmates. "Just so we don't..." He cleared his throat, making a hoarse sound. "Murder anyone and to rid of our chances of feeling...violent at the moment, I suggest we should tell each other our secrets that Monokuma threatened us with?"

Aika blinked, fidgeting with her hands and hair. "I-I don't mind telling someone, but what about those who had a horrible past like..." She shuddered. "Nathan?"

Takane gritted his teeth in disdain, his stomach churning with sudden sickness. "Don't remind me of that."

Aika jumped. "S-sorry!"

Toby shrugged, walking over to calm Tomoe down. "We can tell them to our closest friends... Well, if we have one."

CJ nodded. "That does help us all ease a bit."

"I guess so..." Tiki whispered quietly.

"But I had nothing disturbing or sad at all!" Rina cried with pride, saluting herself. "Monokuma had nothing out of me, so he chose the fact that I have ADHD! Isn't that swell?"

Kazuho and Stellar casually blinked at the same time, glancing at one another, then back to Rina. Kazuho scratched his head, at a loss. "Well, thank you for telling us...?"

"No problem!"

Ayano chuckled, now more calmer than before. "There's nothing that's even worth for me to say... I'm the bad luck guy, aren't I?" He then felt a glooming atmosphere behind him, and he turned to find Aika. "Don't be like that!" Aika suddenly cried, glaring at Ayano who laughed in confusion. "O-okay..."

"Just forget about it! Forget about the incentives!" Constantine yelled angrily, obviously annoyed by her classmates' disputing and sudden conversations about who-knows-what. "Geez just get a room if you two are going to cry to each other that much! I'm going outside for some fresh air! If anyone's willing to come, go ahead."

Takane sighed, watching as Constantine shut the door behind her. He then watched the group of students talking amongst one another, and then realized how quiet the hallways were. He quickly scurried to the door. "I'm going as well." He didn't care if anyone heard him, he didn't even had the time to notice the confused students staring as he ran out the door. Constantine blinked, turning her head to find Takane sighing as deep as he could.

"Ah, didn't know the muckraker would find them annoying," Constantine blurted as she walked down the halls, Takane following her out of instinct. He frowned. What instinct? "So, did you know I was investigating this place, or were you just lucky?"

Takane blinked and scowled, feeling the urge to punch Constantine's guts out. "Ha! I'll have you know that I already knew of what we're looking for!" Takane quickly grabbed ahold of his ID and opened it. There was a new floor upstairs, and he quickly hid his suprised look with a mask of pride. "You're talking about the floor upstairs, right?"

Constantine nodded. "Yes."

"Shouldn't we tell the others about this then?" Takane awkwardly asked, knowing that his classmates would figure out sooner of later. Constantine shook her head as she replied, "No, those losers will figure out sooner of later. I have to say especially Juugo, Toby, and somehow Makoto will notice." Takane nodded slowly as he continued following her up the stairs to the next floor.

[Second Floor]

"This place is..."

The second floor was spontaneously huge with numerous stuff. There were posters a everywhere, and there was even a giant vending machine of food and medicines near the corner next to the potted plant of tulips. There was a gigantic swimming pool, a garden, a somehow gigantic amusement park around next to the dojo room. On the left side of the place there was a movie theaters, a place with countryside animals, and a spa relaxation place (as if the showers down the first floor was enough). Was this even a school anymore? Was this even a court school?

"I-I think I'm gonna faint," Takane mumbled to himself as he stared at the cotton candy machine made rolls of cotten candy. "Are we still at Phoenix?"

"I have no idea," Constantine remarked as she stared curiously at the Monokuma toys near the shelves close to the aracde room.

"I knew we should've investigate this place tomorrow," Takane mumbled as he and Constantine tiredly walked down the stairs. "There's a freaking amusement park! I mean, what the hell?!"

Constantine grunted in response to Takane's troublesome behavior. "Calm down, weirdo."

"Where were you?" Aika stated as she was walking alongside with Juugo, Ayano, and Stellar. "You guys just disappeared!"

"Well," Constantine started, clearly annoyed. "While you guys were chatting off, me and Takane here were investigating the floor above us."

Juugo stared at Constantine, now with his mask off to the side of his head. "Ah, so you've beaten us to it."

"Of course," Constantine snapped back.

"I think we should investigate tomorrow," Ayano suggested. "It's getting late-"

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma cried over the speakers. "Boys and girls, it's time to go to sleep! Go sleep and have fun tomorrow! I hope you'll murder as quickly as possible."

Ayano glared at the speakers as Monokuma's voice disappeared into view. "And I hope we'll stop Monokuma."


	15. Nice, Friendly Robots And Weirdness

**Okay guys I finally have this chapter out! Man, school won't ever let me take breaks now will it? Anyways, let's get down to business!**

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS:  
><strong>

**HeroNoMore: "Oh gosh that's creeping me out... It totally gave me a school break! *breaks down crying* Of course it is it's the wonderful school of happiness and hope!"**

**A. Zarko: "He always have the good ideas anyways. Yeah, they're humans! And mhm, this is a weird school though... What else should it have hmmmmm~?"**

**TigerMasters: "Oooh I love your celebrations it makes me smile! I have to thank you for that!"**

**Shadowplayer360: "Ooh the mixing feelings~"**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "I love that quote it sounds so ominous~!"**

**Shyjoker: "Well, I think you should keep doing it I love reading those!" **

**Awesome D.T: "I missed you too! *huggie!* Egos always get in the way of hope, friendship, and love... Sigh... *eating an ego waffle* Amusement parks always suprised people! Takane will appreciate someone fainting with him. Mwahaha, I love teasing couples and showing hints to see if you can sense it all! That's so concise, and yes I approve of that couple~ Cause we're talking about the wonderful Rina! Tomoe's wonderful, so he'll give wonderful expressions. Paul's just a shy little individual isn't he? *pets his head happily* Malcolm is a really interesting guy... After the coils of despair will be hopeful events of happinesss! *gets shot by Monokuma*"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Oh gosh you love so many stuff aaaaagh!"**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Hmm he's an interesting character to portray, and he does have an ego so who knows? Yay I'm at the world of living!"**

**Trixielulamoon323: "It's because we're in the world of stories where stuff always happens unlike reality, my dear! Yes, exactly my point! You would be a good assistant to spy for ship teases... Well, everyone has to stay strong, and Aika won't back down and lose to Monokuma, now would she?"**

* * *

><p>Makoto ran around the hallways alongside Rina, who were both a bit, well, too frantic and energetic to find themselves in a floor of vending machines, an amusement park, a dojo, a swimming pool, and wait... Was that a cinema with popcorn and red velvet cushioned seats? Makoto stopped in his tracks, panting and gasping from air. <em>Ah, damn. I knew I shouldn't run! And it's like... Only eight in the morning!<em> "It's weird," Makoto started with a lazy childish smile. "That Monokuma would actually keep this place..."

"No, no," Kazuho bluntly said, raising his hand to speak. "I heard alongside Stellar and Tiki that Monokuma built this place. This floor was originally just a place for more trial rooms and books about defendants and attorneys."

Ayano crookedly smiled, scratching his head. "Then this makes perfect sense, I guess. I thought it was weird for a law school to have these..." Ayano silently cursed himself for saying this by biting his inner lip. "...immature places."

"It's not immature!" Aika cried as he nudged Ayano in the elbow. "Ow! Aika..." Ayano softly replied as he rubbed the new bruise on his right elbow. Aika smiled deviously at him, but then turned to CJ, Juugo, Stellar, and Toby, asking, "So are you guys going to the amusement park...or somewhere else?"

CJ shrugged, brushing her hair with her hands. She hasn't neatly did her hair since this morning, and her fiery hair was flowing all over the place. The students refused to point this out, given CJ's harsh nature. The only person who did decided to tell her was none other than Constantine, and CJ briefly gave her a deadly glare before combing her hair. "To be honest, I don't exactly care. All I care is investigating the place."

"We can go to the cinema," Stellar suggested with a small smile, making CJ crinkle her nose with a frown. Stellar awkwardly laughed to herself. "I don't know. It depends on you then, Juugo, Toby."

Toby sighed. "Like CJ said, I don't really care where we're gonna go."

Juugo, however, replied, "The cinema it is then," and he quietly walked towards the cinema, making the rest of his group scurry over to follow the quite rude strategist. Makoto watched as they left, then turned towards his own group, Rina, Constantine, and Tomoe. He leniently replied, "Hmm. Where do you wanna go guys?"

"My group's going to the amusement park!" Aika quickly interrupted, ignoring the sounds of Takane and Malcolm groaning from displeasure, either tired of walking around or annoyed at Aika's loud voice. She quickly grabbed ahold of Ayano's hand as she walked towards the door to the amusement park. "Hmph! Let's go now Ayano-chan!"

Ayano laughed at Aika's immaturity. "Hahaha..." He then frowned, noticing something, and he quickly blushed. "W-wait! Did you just call me Ayano..." He gulped as the blush on his face grew deeper._ "Ayano-chan?"_

"Haha, is there a problem with that? It's good to call you that, and besides, you know of my past and I know of your's, so it's final! I'm calling you Ayano-chan from now on!" Aika responded with a smile as she dragged her group away. "Er..." Malcolm and Takane shrugged, glancing at one another, trying to say something but holding their heads in defeat, following Aika's steps into the park. Makoto and his group looked at one another, and laughed unintentionally.

"Guess the cinema and the amusement park's taken," Rina started with a huge grin as if she didn't care about the world around her. "Soooo... Mako, where do you wanna go?"

"Oh! Stealing my habit of giving nicknames, Rin-rin?" Makoto replied with a playful chuckle, ignoring Rina's question. Constantine and Tomoe sighed. They couldn't take anymore nicknames or jokes anymore. They both knew it was an antidote so they can forget about the trial, but the nicknames sounded so cliched and cheesy. And these two, being who they are, couldn't handle such nicknames any longer. "Whatever then. Consta, Tomo, where do you wanna go?"

Constantine crossed her arms and she first stated, "Don't give me nicknames, Makoto." She watched Makoto nod awkwardly, and then sighed in disdain. "The rooms that are not taken are the dojo, garden, the spa, the barn, a quiet store with all kinds of clothes and accessories, and the swimming pool. Now, who wants to go to where?"

"I think we should check the store first," Tomoe suggested with a dull tone of voice, even though he was awkwardly suggesting it. "Cause, well, maybe it has something we might need in the future? I mean, we need more clothes."

"Oh yeah!" Rina replied, forgetting that one easily forgotten fact. "We do need more clothes! Monokuma only gave us nothing at all except a swimwear, and the clothes we wore since day one are the ones we're wearing today!"

"I admit wearing the same clothes..." Constantine wrinkled her nose. "Disgusts me."

Makoto smiled, declaring, "So, we all agree to going to the store?" The rest of his group nodded in response. Makoto turned towards the last group, consisting of Kazuho, Tiki, Paul, and Shizu, and he replied, "Hey guys! Shizu-chan! Kazu! Ti-ku! Paul-kun! We're going to the store!"

Shizu nodded, shouting, "I got you!"

Makoto smiled at her innocently as he left with his group, running after them, shouting at them about how they just left him out of nowhere. "Hey! Are you trying to leave me behind?! Tomo get back here! Ri-ri?! Consta you jerk! Hey wait up!" Shizu carefully examined Makoto as he left, femininely smiling a little. Kazuho, noticing this, couldn't help but reply, "Are you okay? Interested in the detective?" Shizu jumped from her position, and glancing at Kazuho in shock, replied, "N-no! Of course not!" Those words seemed to make Kazuho sneer a little, and Shizu even noticed Tiki smiling for a moment. She sighed, now trying to steer off the topic by saying, "Where are we going to go to investigate?"

Kazuho thought for a bit, frowning as he carefully thought things through, and begin replying. "The garden is connected to the barn." He showed Paul and the rest his ID, which perfectly indicates that the garden is connected close to the barn.

Paul stared at the ID before muttering, "So, are we going there?"

"Mhm." Kazuho shrugged. "Well, it depends on you guys, like most people said."

"I'm perfectly fine with it," Paul replied, looking at Kazuho as if he didn't expect the archer to say such a thing. Kazuho blinked, ignoring Paul's expression as he then turned towards the two girls.

Tiki smiled awkwardly. "Of course I'm fine with it! T-there's no need to ask for someone's opinion, Kazuho."

Shizu nodded. "Okay, the garden it is."

And so, the students walked towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Stellar's Group - Cinema)<strong>

Toby eyed the small Monokuma robot who was behind the cashier. "Upupupupu! So, what movie do you want to watch?" Toby blinked for a while, examining every inch of the Monokuma robot. It was real. It sounded like him. It looked like him. And it wasn't him. Toby needed to see this Monokuma's personality, so he mocked him by replying, "Upupupupu! Well, I want to watch this movie!" Toby pointed to a movie that was titled, "Detective Conan - Movie 7." He stared at the title, thinking, _Oh... Does he even bother with finding the names of the actual title?! _

"Upupupu! Pissing me off, aren't ya, Toby?!" Toby jumped, seeing the Monokuma robot suddenly scraping its claws. Toby thought the robot would pounce at him, but the robot immediately grabbed the Monokuma Dollars from Toby's hands and shoved the tickets to his face. "Thank you for your purchase!" Toby quickly scurried away from the enraged robot. _Okay. So even these Monokuma robots have a personality..._

"Did you get the tickets?" CJ asked as she examined the two Monokuma robots putting a batch of popcorn into the paper bag and gently handing it to her. "Oh, thank you."

"I did," Toby quickly replied, not wanting CJ to figure out about the latest incident between him and a robot. He handed CJ a ticket and walked towards Stellar and Juugo, who were both discussing about the Monokuma robots and vending machines.

"These Monokuma robots doesn't seem to be triggered by Monokuma himself," Juugo answered, ignoring Toby. "Stellar, er... Rose. I appreciate the...help for comforting me when Monokuma told me how weak I am. I really appreciate it, Rose." Well, as soon as Juugo gently and almost at the verge of childishly saying this, he found Toby standing right behind him and almost jumped, the mask from the side of his head dropping in the process. "Toby. When did you get here?"

"Since you called Stellar, _Rose_," Toby stated, teasing the now faintly embarrassed Juugo and the blushing Stellar. Toby laughed to ease the tense mood, and handed the two the tickets from his hands. "Here's the tickets."

"Thank you," Stellar commented as she gently held on to her ticket. "What movie did you choose, Toby?"

Toby sighed. "Detective Conan... _Movie 7_."

Stellar blinked. "Movie...7...?"

Toby shrugged, frowning as he stared at his own ticket. "Don't ask me. Monokuma's probably lazy about putting up the real movie titles."

"Probably... Or maybe there's something more to it," Juugo ominously stated, sending shivers down Stellar and Toby's spine. CJ quickly appeared alongside them a few moments later, handing each of them their food. Popcorn, nachos, hot dog, and their drinks of soda. "Are we ready?" CJ replied as she tried to hold her drink, popcorn, and her tissues and ticket. The group nodded and they walked down into the velvet rugged hallways until they reached a door that said, "Detective Conan - Movie 7." They quietly entered inside, even though it was obvious that no one was there other than them.

The moment they took their seats, the movie begins to roll. Stellar finds herself recognizing the theme from Detective Conan and unconsciously begins to hum it. Juugo stared at the movie in so-called disinterest, but even then he seemed to wonder what kind of murder will take place in the movie. Toby and CJ both anxiously watched the movie, even if they were only at the opening credits.

After Conan, the real detective of the movie, was about to solve the murderer and sputter out the culprit, the movie was shut down, and the movie screen went blank. "W-what?!" CJ cried, looking annoyed as hell. "A power blackout?! God damn I want to watch the ending!" Juugo shrugged as Stellar looked sorry for CJ. Toby wondered if the power circuit was actually broken or if this meant another crucial clue for something...something he couldn't figure out. Toby glanced at Juugo and the rest, and knew that they too know of the same possibility.

Before that, they purchased more tickets for another movie to find if the same thing will happen.

**It did.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aika's Group - Amusement Park)<strong>

Takane was virtually crying crocodile tears as he and his group were riding upper and upper to the peak of the coaster. "Oh god! No, no, no..." The ride their on quickly darted down the hill, and Takane couldn't help but cowardly scream, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE INVESTIGATING THE PLACE! NOT RIDING ON ROLLER COASTEEEERRRRRRRSSS!"

A few minutes later Aika, Malcolm, and Ayano were childishly smiling. They then watched as Takane glared at them while holding his stomach, and they smiled in pity. "Don't pity me!" Takane groaned as he walked into the bathroom to vomit. "Too extreme..." Takane muttered to himself, cursing the three for compelling him to ride with them. He cursed them for not investigating the place and throwing away his only sane partner Malcolm to the depths of the amusement park of hell.

"Er... Takane has a point," Ayano stated outside the bathroom with Aika and Malcolm. Malcolm silently nodded in agreement as Aika ignored Takane's pleas and Ayano's comment. "We should investigate the place..."

"I'm not making us ride on the amusement park for fun," Aika admitted sadly with a small smile. "I'm just trying to lift up our moods. After Nathan's death, I just don't want to see anyone cry or frown anymore. Even if Takane doesn't seem to be having fun Ayano-chan, he is at least straying from remembering the cruelty of the trial."

Ayano stared at Aika, now feeling remorse for making her say such a thing. "Aika..."

Aika smiled energetically, forgetting about what she said as she noticed Takane stumbling outside the bathroom. "Okay! Now that everyone's back why don't we buy something and take a break?" Takane prayed to the Gods that hope will ensure him safety from the dreadful rides. The gruesome roller coasters. Malcolm and Ayano couldn't help but pity Takane from afar.

Aika thanked the booths of food and goodies as she was given a gigantic cotton candy from a Monokuma robot. "Thank you!" She replied, making the robot blush (and she's the only one who didn't notice) as she ran back to the table where her group sat, quietly talking amongst themselves.

"I'm suprised there's a lot of Monokuma robots here," Malcolm started, glancing around the park to find tons of Monokumas hanging about behind their booths. "Are they controlled or something?"

Takane shrugged, taking a sip from his Pepsi. "Maybe? They seem to have a will of their own." Malcolm nodded in agreement, staring curiously but cautiously at the robots. _Creepy_, he thought. _That's really creepy._

"Woah?! So they can talk and move on their own?" Aika stated anxiously. "Eek. They could attack us if they wanted to... Nah I'm just kidding!"

"D-Don't joke like that!" Ayano stated, brushing the cold sweat from his forehead. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry~"

After a while, the four began to walk around the place, Aika suggesting which ride to ride on, Takane anxious to see what will happen, Malcolm sighing from boredom, and Ayano curiously examining the place. There was nothing dangerous to be found, nor was anything **potentially dangerous.**

Everything was safe, well, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Makoto's Group - Store) <strong>

Rina took all her good precious time trying on new clothes, dragging Constsntine alongside her. Makoto and Tomoe stared at one another and smiled, thinking, _Well. They are girls. _Makoto didn't notice anything inside the store except for clothes, headbands, bracelets, notebooks, pencils, posters, and more things a normal teenager would go wild for. There were even magic kits and superstitious things of the like, and Makoto couldn't help but think how funny Tomoe will react if he was alone.

"Crazy!" Rina cried from her stall. "Constantine why do you have to make me feel jealous about your beauty?!"

Makoto wondered what Rina was talking about, but then he went, "Ah. Beauty equals jealously." Makoto checked on the clothes on the boys' section and examined the clothes. Baggy pants, hoodies, bandanas, sweaters, t-shirts, etc. Makoto didn't find anything that interested him, but is quite shocked when he finds a pair of cat ears and a furry hoodie with a kitten icon. He glanced around the place, quickly scurried over to the counter where the Monokuma robot was, and slyly purchased it. _I've always hold a soft spot for kittens... _Makoto admitted as he grabbed the shopping bag and blushed as if it was a humiliating secret, and despite what he was wearing.

Tomoe grinned as he put a hand on Makoto's shoulders. "What are you buying, SHSL Detective, or should I call, Makoto Takamori?"

Makoto laughed awkwardly, frowning at Tomoe as if they held a rivalry against one another. "Eheheh... Tomo-kun..." Makoto then noticed Tomoe holding a shopping bag, and he sneered. "And what did you buy?"

"Eh? Nothing of sort," Tomoe said with a short answer, hiding the bag behind his back.

"No! Show me!" Makoto declared as he quickly grabbed ahold of Tomoe's bag. Tomoe growled in response, but the detective quickly opened the bag's contents to find different stuff on mind reading and ESP techniques. Tomoe laughed awkwardly. "Hmm... Makes sense since you're a medium."

"Mhm." Tomoe stared at Makoto then quickly grabbed ahold of his own bag. "Haha! I got your's!"

"Tomo!"

Tomoe leered at Makoto and opened the bag. He snickered, making the detective pout in disappointment. "That's really..." Tomoe smiled deviously. "Cute of you, kitty boy."

"No be quiet!" Makoto declared as he returned Tomoe's bag and grabbed ahold of his own and hugged it as if it was his most precious thing. "You're mean, Tomo."

"Woah you guys are having too much fun!" Rina exclaimed as she walked out of her stall alongside an embarrassed Constantine. "Well, we had fun as well! Constantine looked so pretty in gothic dresses! She's also an angel when she wears some beautiful gowns!" Rina looked as though she was about to faint. "I'm so jealous of her beauty!"

Constantine sneered at Rina with a sarcastic taunt. "What can I say? I'm just better than all of you."

"Oh my..." Tomoe held his hand up to his forehead in disgust. "This is stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuho's Group - Garden)<strong>

Shizu examined the gigantic flytrap at the middle of the garden. It was quite fascinating seeing the gardens surrounded by gigantic waterfalls coming out of nowhere. It was also quite a wonder seeing tulips, lily pads, and sunflowers all over the place. Shizu couldn't help but think of this garden as a paradise in comparison to other gardens out there.

"Didn't know the garden would hold such..." Paul sighed. "Wonder."

"I've always seen gardens but this is just..." Tiki smiled at Paul. "Wonderful."

Kazuho nodded, examining the bees pollinating the flowers down close to the lake that was made from the waterfalls. There was a stairway that connected the garden to the top of the waterfall and down to the wonders of flowers and sparkling lakes. He wondered if a bee's sting was lethal, and he wondered if Monokuma inserated something more deadly in the bee's stinger. He knew how Monokuma always hid things. "Hmm..."

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here," Shizu stated as she walked down the stairs towards Kazuho. "Shall we head to the barn?"

Kazuho nodded, calling Tiki and Paul all the way from the top of the waterfalls. The group hoped to find something that'll help them stop Monokuma from his despair-inducing plans.

Will the barn hold something valuable, or will it all be connected by a loose string?

* * *

><p><strong>Students Remaining: 16<strong>


	16. A Short Second Part

**Man what a weird last chapter we had gotten to see! Hmm...**

**Anyways, reviews to comments right now!**

**REVIEWS TO COMMENTS:**

**A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared: "Oh man, our dear Makoto is such a cutie."**

**A. Zarko: "Dates are interesting to think of~ Well, we need to form wonderful bonds, deep friendship, perplexing love, and development! I do that a lot though, hmm, no idea why. The murderer..."**

**Shadowplayer360: "Oho. Interesting hints here and there. Time will only tell."**

**TigerMasters: "I like shipping you bandit! Take my money and forgive me then! :3 And no, I will not stop petting you... *happily petting his head again* Aaaah no no don't cry dear!"**

**HeroNoMore: "Agh! I missed you! *glomps* Love is the best feeling, da? You really should be a detective if you get suspicious of the right things to suspect! Aika's the best, isn't she? Well well, Takane is a funny character. This school has been ruined by Monokuma in a...good way? Well, thank you anyways!"**

**Shyjoker: "I swear I love writing these out everyone has such great characters! Kai don't talk to your senior like that Rose is a wonderful individual please respect her privacy and personal life more."**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "Love is a beautiful feeling. Aww, I love all the songs you've picked and know I have to listen to some of them! Oho, you know me well! You're such a great person!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Well, I was sure a lot of people would've loved those two even I personally favor Ayano and Aika. *embrace the both of them* Good prediction anak- Oh wait um..."**

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Takane is an interesting guy~ Well, I feel bad that they're having fun even though tragedy might appear sooner than they know it. Aika should never be Saionji! Oh god... Dang it I wanna watch it again!****"**

**Trixielulamoon323: "I love all of the ships! Aika is the best! Ooh yes Monokuma is such a meanie!"**

**Awesome D.T: "Such a despair-inducing sign! Don't worry they're watching the school and the students from their heaven! Juugo and Stellar are so cute together- Ah gosh Toby don't ruin the moment! I really find Aika and Ayano cute together! Hmm, Takane you should probably run away before you wake up being tortured or something... Gasp Constantine is gradually growing soft to the students isn't she? Makoto has...manly taste. Kazuho likes barns...? Yes! Get suspicious of stuff!"**

**And now we shall move on to the other places which will take ten hours to write- Not. This is actually a short chapter... But nonetheless review if you dare!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuho's Group - Barn)<strong>

Kazuho examined the various animals inside the barn—from chickens to cows to horses to sheep, he has wondered in a perplexing matter when and why did Monokuma took the time to gather such animals. Well, it was always a conflicting thought to answer anything about Monokuma, but such a thought has broken Kazuho's mind completely. The archer sighed as he watched Paul carefully aided Tiki to ride on top of a silverly white horse who neighed in a rather cute manner. Tiki was always an animal lover, so it wasn't a shock to find Tiki abruptly trying to ride on top of a horse as she quietly asked Paul to open the back of the barn, finding a huge spacious obstacle race. "Woah..." Kazuho himself was rather shocked at the sight, wondering how much space did the school actually have in reality.

Paul seemed rather intruiged by Tiki's graceful performance riding on the horse, making Shizu and Kazuho themselves amused at the seemingly self-hidden lad. Tiki noticed the interested glare in Paul's eyes, but Paul quickly turned his head away. It was rather a shame Tiki began to guide her horse over to his side. She bent down in his direction and humbly asked, "Um... Do you want to try?" Paul's eyes widened a bit, bewilderment in his face, but hesitantly accepted it and rode on the back of Tiki.

As the two were busy riding on a horse, Shizu began to turn to Kazuho to discuss much more important matters. "About the matter of this investigation... Have we discussed about which other places we are going to? We have more than around four or five places left to visit."

Kazuho tapped his chin as if deep in thought. "Um... What else is there left?"

"Well..." Shizu checked through her ID card's map of the second floor. "There's the spa, dojo, and the swimming pool."

Kazuho sighed, just recalling a certain thing his classmates have told him. "Oh, the other three groups said they'll check those out since we've already checked both the gardens and the barn."

"I-is that so?" Shizu lowered her head in disappointment. "Oh well."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ayano's Group - Swimming Pool)<strong>

Ayano and the rest of his group roamed around the gigantic swimming pools in awe. It was as though the school has installed a gigantic water park for the students. There were slides, water guns, and sprinklers everywhere on one side of the room, the other side only having a gigantic swimming pool to swim around in. Inside the swimming pool room lies a small changing room for men and women, which didn't suprise the group at all.

"Such a big swimming pool..." Malcolm stated in shock.

Even Takane himself was suprised at the sight of the swimming pool. "I can't believe Monokuma can afford such a thing..."

"I can't believe he would even take the time to build this!" Aika happily replied, a large smile plastered into her lips. "We should go swim later in the day or even tomorrow!"

"Interesting..." This was all Ayano managed to say.

The group can only hope for the day they would all go swim together or even ride the amusement park's roller coasters (Well, except for Takane that is...).

* * *

><p><strong>(Makoto's Group - Dojo)<strong>

There was nothing special to think of the dojo as nothing more than a...dojo. There was a fake scenary at the back of the room, one of those of sakura cherry blossom trees with a river and a temple. The dojo was spacious and all the like, but some space was covered up with small Fiji plants. Inside the lockers Makoto founded bows and arrows, wooden swords, and chain mail.

"As expected of a dojo," Constantine bluntly stated, examining the chain mail and practice weapons.

Tomoe nodded his head. "And more weapons for the killers to choose from..."

"Hey don't say that!" Rina replied, knocking Tomoe on the head with her hand.

"Ouch!" Tomoe cried, rubbing his head in pain. "Sheesh!"

"Haha..." Makoto smiled. "Well, you really shouldn't let us down, Tomo. Saying that will make even me want to hit you."

Tomoe laughed awkwardly, taking a few steps away from a smiling Makoto. "Please don't..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Toby's Group - Spa)<strong>

"They actually have a spa here?" CJ muttered in astonishment, looking at the sign on top that clearly said, "Spa". Inside the spa was a hot tub, steam, bubbles from the soap, salt to cleanse your body, towels, lockers, and even pain relief for an underwater bath.

"Huh... Interesting," Juugo mumbled quietly, examining the bubbles coming out from one of the tubs of lukewarm water. "A spa..."

"I would love to go here with Rina and the other girls," Stellar said with a small smile.

Toby nodded, not caring at all about the spa. In the meantime, he was wondering if he should invite CJ over to the movies again. He knew she was quite a brainac when it comes to crime dramas and movies, and because of the movie selections, Toby wondered if the blank screen that occurs every single time of the movies are all similar to one another.

There might be something behind that movie trick.

But first, his group and the others are to report their investigation results to each other. Toby and his group departed downstairs where the other three groups were, talking amongst one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Students Remaining: 16<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>See? I told you it was going to be short! The next chapter will have Toby and CJ talk to one another about the movies, Constantine laughing at Takane for being scared of a roller coaster, and Aika suggesting to lift up everyone's moods by planning a huge party! Stay tuned folks!<strong>


	17. Talk and Plans for Party!

**Time to say what I have to say anyways here we go! School is a drag, friends are wonderful, family is the same as ever, and I'm back with the story of Danganronpa after singing Never Say Never opening from the anime! Sheesh, I can never rap and I'm always a horrible singer so bleh I'll stick to writing...**

**Anyways, why don't we go to the reviews my lovelies?**

**COMMENTS TO REPLIES:**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz: "Really? Awesome! I love making your day a blast. *bows* Hmm, I really can't choose between Two Seconds Time Interval, Cendrillon, Cantarella, and Synchronity Series... Sheesh, you gave me all the good songs. Don't worry Constantine would never actually insult anyone seriously! Like I said, I love making your day a blast. Oh I watched Akame Ga Kill! The parody you suggested to me was funny! Waves, wars, when will it all end?"**

**Shyjoker: "No, dear Kai-kun be nice to your seniors please? *puppy eyes* Rose it's okay no one will ask you! It's rude of them anyways! Haha he wants a battle! *smirks* Noooo the connection!"**

**Charming Crescendo: "Ahahaha I remember that well... Ahahaha... Good times... I think."**

**TigerMasters: "Ha! Bandits fall in love, dear Paul! No, no, Paul! Don't use such language! It's okay! You'll understand what love is, dearie."**

**Shadowplayer360: "... You're scaring me..."**

**A. Zarko: "I love your English! Thank you! I'm sorry for taking my time! Monokuma don't laugh at Toby! Oh, and I'm sorry for not reviewing your story life's been a pain, especially schedules for studying and exams! I think I'll be able to review all of your chapters in a few days when I have a break!"**

**HeroNoMore: "Yay! *hugs tightly* It's hard to choose who's the best couple, isn't it? *smiles* Love IS the best feeling. Not despair, Monokuma. Makoto and you will put up a good fight, don't worry. Of course they are! Gravity isn't known in fiction. Well, at least its interesting to watch them argue and bicker?! Parties are really ominous. Yay, friendships!"**

**Awesome D.T: "Actually, I would agree with you there! *whistles alongside you* Hahaha, looking good out there guys! *gets smacked by Paul* We shall know sooner or later... Tomoe doesn't make good conversations but smart points. Monokuma likes ruining people's lives..." **

**That1guyeveryonehates: "Takane is still depressed... Aika will do wonderful stuff and drageveryone alongside her! Constantine will learn her place soon! Right Takane? Takane: "Ummm... Y-yeah!" Why does everyone make better quotes than me?! No, no, NO WAY would she be Saionji." **

**Trixielulamoon323: "The party will be a blast!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Cafeteria - Floor One)<strong>

Shizu, obviously, was the first one to start the discussion, loudly asking, "What did everyone find in the second hallway?" She examined the entire table where everyone was orderly sitting amongst one another. No one raised their hand momentarily, but Shizu noticed a hand waving towards the blink of an eye. Shizu glanced down from the hand to the arm to the head to find the hand belonging to Aika. "Oh! What did you find, Aika?"

Aika smiled brightly, her face litting up a humble tone. "Well, Takane, Malcolm, Ayano-chan, and I first searched the amusement park!" Students exchanged glances at one another, not bothering to ask her about the name "Ayano-chan" or about her real intentions for visiting the park. Quickly, Aika kept talking, describing everything her group did step by step. "The first thing we did was ride a roller coaster!" Again, no one bothered asking about her real intentions for "investigating" the place. "It was really fun, but funny at the same time! Takane began scr-"

"NO! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Takane screamed literally into Aika's ears, his face red as a tomatoe. Steam was shooting out from his ears, sweat cooly running down from his forehead with his eyes wide as beads. Everyone blinked repeatingly, baffled to Takane's sudden 180 degree change of character. Ayano and Malcolm gave Takane sympathetic smiles, but Aika laughed softly as she continued to where she left off to his dismay.

"Takane was such a scaredy cat!" Aika laughed, innocently smiling while Takane began chanting dark curses towards her in humiliation. "He was screaming as loud as can be throughout the entire ride! At the end, he even had to go vomit in the bathroom!"

Takane clenched his fists, glaring at the energetic matchmaker. "Aika how could you..."

An obnoxious laughter filled the atmosphere. Takane darted his head up to find Constantine laughing till her stomach churned in pain. She was obviously mocking him and looking down on him, her laugh full of bitter hatred and humiliation. She was like a deranged patient who just taken some kind of drugs. "Hahaha! So your weakness is just riding on stupid roller coasters? Ha! How childish can you get!"

In the distance, Paul, Tiki, Stellar, Juugo, and the others began to sigh, awaiting for the steamy argument.

Takane growled angrily, leaning towards Constantine to yell a snarky comment at. "W-well, at least I don't hate tomatoes like you do, pasta loving jerkass! You can't like and hate the same stuff! What the hell are you?"

"Heh." Constantine, however, wasn't annoyed enough to argue back. Instead, she calmly yet sternly stubbornly replied, "I'm multi-talented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time."

"Tsk. Whatever." Takane rolled his eyes, still faintly red from the situation. "I'm not multi-talented, but I will always have an advantage. I know how to piss you off, both mentally and physically."

"Why you-" Before Constantine and Takane could snap any more remarks towards one another, Tomoe began to break the ice by declaring, "Okay! Okay! Enough! All we had to do was discuss about what we founded in the second floor. Let's not battle and die like idiots, okay?" Constantine and Takane rolled their eyes as they sat back down to their seats like obedient dogs.

Kazuho sighed softly to himself in relief. "Now that we got that matter out of hands, let's get back on topic, shall we?" He coughed, clearing his throat as he closed his eyes and softly mumbled, "So... What did you guys find in the dojo?"

"The dojo?" Makoto repeated, interested in the boy's mumbling tone of voice. The look on Kazuho was very flattering to Makoto, seeing the usually stiff archer blush with such a timid tone of voice. "It was just like a regular dojo, Kazu-kun."

"Really? Is that so?" Kazuho cleared his throat. "Does that mean there're bows and arrows there?" Makoto nodded slowly, eyeing Kazuho weirdly. Kazuho nodded to himself, thinking,_ Yes! I finally have some time to myself and my archery skills! _He would never say this out loud however, and that of course was a 100% fact. "That's good. How about the other places?"

"Just like any old other places," CJ snapped, sighing as loud as she could. "However, there is one problem I found at hand."

Toby nodded. "Oh, you mean the Monokuma robots?"

"I saw them too," Malcolm replied as he nodded alongside Toby, but crossing his arms as he spoke. "They were at the booths at the amusementark, selling food and patrolling the place and all that type of stuff..."

"What purpose do they have here?" Shizu prudently questioned, cupping her chin. "To keep us on guard?"

Rina shivered by the thought of it. How terrifying it was to think of being stalked by those Monokuma robots! "L-let's not think about that, okay?"

"I agree with her," Stellar replied in her gentle, sweet tone of voice. "We're just talking about what we've found in this floor, remember?"

CJ scoffed, whipping her front locks of hair to the back of her neck. "Fine then."

"Was there anything at the store?" Paul questioned for a change, trying to avoid another riot from the more energetic classmates he's stuck with. He even questioned the sense of morality in the students, but he figured it wouldn't be the same if they were all gloomy and depressed. Monokuma would get his way then, after all.

"Nothing much." Tomoe shrugged, smiling in a coy manner. "Just stuff you would find in a regular everyday store."

Paul nodded slightly. "Is that so."

"Yeah, pretty muc-"

_**Bam!**_

Abruptly, Aika pounded at the table, slamming her fists violently. Everyone blinked in a baffled manner as they glanced at her with widened eyes. "I have a great idea to lift the spirits up!" She started energetically, almost dancing to the invisible radio in her heart. "We should throw a party at the second floor! Going to ride on roller coasters (much to Takane's displeasure), swimming on the pools, and watching movies!"

Toby wanted to note Aika on the movie part, but she was talking too loud that he couldn't earn a moment of silence.

"A party?" Constantine raised an eyebrow, eyeing Aika weirdly.

"Yup!" The matchmaker violently bobbed her head up and down. "We should rebel against Monokuma's despair by throwing a party to ease our doubtful moods!" Intentionally, she grabbed ahold of Ayano's arm and dragged him into her plans. "Ayano-chan and I will be glad to lift up your spirits!"

Ayano chuckled nervously, seeing the questioning looks on his classmates. "Ahaha..."

Makoto, however, smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Ai-chan! It'll surely lift up everyone's moods!"

Aika smiled back at Makoto, knowing full well her idea of a party will work to her expectations. _To make everyone smile, have fun, and for everyone to stay optimistic as ever! _Aikais surely glad she can be of help to everyone. "Okay, let's do this!" She ran out of the cafeteria room as quick as light, dragging a dizzied Ayano with her.

Juugo sighed, cleaning his mask from the specks of dust that flew from open air. "Guess we'll be busy," he muttered, glancing at the rest of the students who nodded in agreement.

"She's a real crazy girl," Tomoe started, sighing from the excitement Aika showered in the air. "So passionate."

"I kinda feel bad for Mr. Kiyomizu," Kazuho admitted, sighing as well. "He's getting dragged by her every single day. I wonder if she has taken a liken to the unlucky guy."

Tiki tilted her head, imagining Ayano and Aika as a couple. The sweet, sensitive boy matched with the energetic, passionate girl. She couldn't tell if such a couple was common nowadays. "Huh. Interesting..."

"I didn't even tell Aika about the movie problem..." Toby softly muttered, scratching his head. He glanced at CJ who was busy fiddling with her fingers. Clearing his throat, he began to ask her, "You know a lot about the movies at the theaters, right?" CJ eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. "I was wondering if we could investigate the place a bit more."

CJ shrugged, beginning to stand from her spot. "I don't really mind. I am curious about that place anyways. Especially with the sudden blackouts."

Toby gave a small smile while standing up as well. "Thank you."

"No problem I guess." CJ and Toby left the cafeteria room without giving the rest of the students an idea why. As before, they were now as baffled as ever.

Shizu sweat dropped, her eyes darting at the door that whooshed open and close. "And yet there goes another couple."

"Sheesh." Takane blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes. "It feels kind of weird to see so many romantic teases... What is the author doing?"

Constantine quickly punched Takane by the arm. "Are you trying to break the fourth wall here?"

"Upupupupu! Breaking the fourth wall is my job!" Monokuma cried from the table as if he was teleported to the remaining students.

Tomoe couldn't be less than suprised. "Oh... It's just Monokuma."

"Upupupupu, yup! That's me! Monoku- Wait! Why the hell are you stupid shits not scared of me anymore?!" Monokuma growled angrily, his claws appearing from his paws as he showed his fanged teeth. He aimed his anger towards Tomoe who looked quite tired. "I'm going to cut you, bastard!"

"You probably heard of Aika suggesting we should throw a party," Juugo stated immediately, placing the mask back on his face.

Monokuma gasped, retracting his claws from his paws. "Throw a party?! That damn matchmaker's going too far! But now that I think about it," he stopped and sneered grimly. "Throwing a party can also cause a murder scene to take place! Upupupupu! Nice try, stupid girl!"

"Like that'll ever happen," Constantine retorted, glaring at the black and white bear. "Murdering people? Ha! You will never get your way, stupid masochistic bear!"

Monokuma laughed. "You think so? Ha! I can just come up with another incentive, and then, bam! A murder takes place as I suspected it to! It's really that stupidly simple!"

"It isn't at all!" Malcolm yelled angrily towards Monokuma. "Your incentives are directly aimed for our weakness! We may all be a stupid everyone dies game, but I can assure you we are not your cliche horror students!"

Monokuma's eyes glimmered amusingly. "Of course you guys would try to play as the Messiahs here. That's just stupidly funny! Upupupupupu!"

"Why did you even come here?" Shizu asked, glaring daggers at Monokuma.

Monokuma hummed as he began to think. "I guess it's just to see how you guys are still desperately clinging to hope! Upupupupupu! Living on as though Elena and Nathan never existed! Upupupupupu!"

"Take those words back!" Rina yelled, her cheerful demeanor now failing to reach her now furious voice. Classmates were staring at her in awe, but she didn't care at all for one bit. "How dare you say that to our friends! We're living like this optimistically for the sake of them!"

"Woah! I pressed a button on this lady, didn't I!?" Even Monokuma seemed shock to find the happy girl snap. "You guys really are interesting students! It's makes me even more interested to see where everything would lead up to! Upupupupu!"

And then, Monokuma disappeared from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>(Movie Theaters - Floor 2)<strong>

Toby sighed, the movie ending with yet another blank screen. It ended where the detective was, of course, going to reveal the culprit's name. CJ cupped her chin in curiosity, wondering what was the connection between the movies and the real world. So far, she couldn't think of anything. She knew all of the movies from the crime dramas she had watched, but yet not one of them made sense to her at all.

"This isn't making sense..." CJ muttered under her breath, cursing her inability to connect the dots. Toby looked at her in sympathy, but he too know that he didn't have an answer himself. "Shit. Shit. _Shit!_"

Toby laughed nervously. "C-calm down, CJ!"

"Tsk. Why isn't there anything in those movies that I can connect the dots with to this reality? What the hell is that bitch Monokuma thinking?"

Toby held his breath, worried about CJ's frustrated behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Students Remaining: 16<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! And there goes that chapter! I wonder what Ayano and Aika are planning to do for the party? Anyways, I finally can catch a break from school because of this Winter Break thing! Sheesh, took me a while, didn't it? Anyways, in the next chapter I might be making it about the plans for the party, Monokuma and Aika arguing about hope and despair, and I might start taliking about Makoto's nightmare about a certain case... Does his nightmare involve something on the movies Toby and CJ are confused about? Anyways, tune in next time! (Argh where's the radio for the ending of Danganronpa?!) Ahem! *plays the ending and runs away*<strong>


End file.
